


Memories Deep Within

by Wolvescomeout93



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvescomeout93/pseuds/Wolvescomeout93
Summary: Pepper saved Tony from the snap and 3 years and 3 kids later and they are loving their life, but something happens when they go on their first vacation since before the kids that really puts their love to the test.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper’s phone was ringing off the hook but she was going to leave early. She was supposed to work remote on Wednesday’s and Friday’s but there were meetings she couldn’t avoid so it brought her into the office and Tony was especially disappointed because Wednesday afternoons was one of the times during the week they could have sex without interruptions from the kids since they were in school half a day. And just like clockwork Tony was face timing her cell.

“Hi honey,” she said as she packed up her things.

“What was that thing you asked me to get?” he asked as he grabbed a box of candy out of his son’s hands and put it back on the shelf.

“Anthony I thought you were holding the crackers for me?” Tony said as he handed him the box.

Pepper giggled through the phone.

“When is Mommy coming home?” Maria asked.

“Let me see them,” Pepper said.

Tony flipped the camera to show Pepper two thirds of their children. The twins were an unexpected surprise for them. They were happy but the timing was terrible. Pepper was two months pregnant when Steve, Natasha and Scott showed up to recruit Tony to go on a mission that nearly ended his life. For the first six months of their life Pepper would nearly burst into tears every time she looked at them because she was so close to having those babies alone and raising them and Morgan by herself. She could still remember the day like it was yesterday.

Stephen Strange knocked on her door and told her about the fourteen million outcomes and how there was only one version that they would win and what it required Tony to do and urged her to join them and see Tony one last time. She immediately went into action mode. She went into the lab and had FRIDAY bring up everything there was to know about extremis. She read and re-read the risks over and over and again, but it was one she was going to have to take. She even asked FRIDAY to walk her through replicating the serum step by step and getting her suit ready for battle.

She arrived at the battle and her heart sank. She fought and fought until it was time. She saw a flash and Tony was blown away somewhere from snapping the gauntlet and she was desperate to locate him. Rhodey and Peter seemed to be saying their goodbyes but she had other plans. At first she wanted to burst into tears at the sight of him with a burned face and arm so badly damaged it was nearly blown off, gripping for life but there was no time to waste. Pepper crouched down and opened the compartment in her suit for the vile of Extremis. She lifted Tony’s head up gently and injected him in the back of the head just as FRIDAY instructed her. She had to be sure it was injected into the cervical nerves so it could pass through the bloodstream and permeate the nervous system. It works by locating the body's recovery system and taking control of the brain stem in that region to overwrite the injuries and heal them. She knew it was going to be a bumpy ride from here and she asked Stephen Strange to portal her and Tony back to her house.

The next phase was the liquid carrier of the genetic code in his body being expelled along with large amounts of blood leaving him extremely pale and sick looking. Then comes the prolonged sleep. The prolonged sleep was no definite amount of time but it’s usually longer the more severe the injuries. Then the most important part of the healing. He needed continuous care and intravenous nutrition every hour. Then the damaged skin would scab up and blood would leak out and the blood would dry and form a cocoon around the body for protection. For Tony the sleep lasted six months and he missed the birth of the twins by a few weeks. The cocoon began to crack and Tony reemerged good as new. He was strong and healthy and didn’t have a mark on him. He opened his eyes and it took him a few minutes to realize what happened. Pepper was relieved and she grabbed for him and kissed him and hugged him to be sure it was real and then she got angry.

“How dare you? How dare you do this to me? You were going to leave me all alone to raise Morgan and the twins,” she screamed wild with anger.

“The babies, Morgan, are you guys OK?” he asked.

Pepper nodded and wiped her angry tears.

“How did I survive?” he asked.

“Stephen Strange stopped by and told me of the fourteen million outcomes and what it would require you to do. He basically told me to come to battle to say goodbye,” she said.

“You came to battle while you were pregnant?” he asked.

“NO. YOU DON’T GET TO DO THIS. You dying was not part of the equation. I could never let that happen. I had FRIDAY help me make a vial of extremis and after the snap I injected you in the back of the head not sure it would even work. I was terrified. You slept for months and you missed the birth of the twins and Morgan has been asking for you nonstop and I’m relieved you’re alive but I am so pissed off at you Tony,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Oh you are more than sorry. You’re retired and if you ever do something like this to me again we are done. I’m serious Tony. This is it. Am I clear?” 

“Crystal,” he said, hearing the unmistakable seriousness to her tone.

“I think there’s someone you should meet and someone who really wants to see you,” Pepper said going into the other room to tell Morgan her father was awake. Morgan ran into the room and nearly knocked Tony off the bed. She was so excited.

“I missed you so much Daddy,” she said as she hugged and kissed him.

“Hey little miss, I missed you a ton,” he said as he kissed her head and hugged her tightly. 

“Have you been a good big sister?” 

“I have but Mommy has been really sad,” she said.

Pepper walked into the room with both babies and sat down on the bed with the twins.

“This is Anthony and Maria,” she said, handing him the babies.

“Oh my God. We have a boy and a girl. We didn’t know the sex before and now-

Tony got choked up and tears poured out of his eyes at the thought that if it weren't for   
Pepper, he would never have met these beautiful children.

Pepper got teared up too.

“I love you so much. I love this family so much. I’m so sorry for what I did, but I’m glad to see you guys are safe,”

Pepper was brought back to the present by her children on face time.

“Hi babies, Mommy is on her way home now. Be good and listen to your Daddy and I’ll see you soon,” she said.

“I need to know that thing you wanted again,” Tony reminded her.

“I need a new menstrual cup. It’s called the diva cup,” she said.

“Isn’t this something you can just order online?” he groaned.

“It is, but I forgot and it won’t get here in time for when I need it. And don’t forget to go to the bank and put those checks in,” she reminded him.

“Yes dear,” he said and then he hung up.

Their next stop was the bank and Maria noticed the lollipops immediately.

“I want a lollipop,” she said.

“You can have one if your grandpa says it’s OK,” the bank teller said.

Maria looked very confused.

“I don’t have a grandpa,” 

The teller looked embarrassed when she realized that Tony was her father.

“Dad says it’s OK, but I need three. Two for the ones in the car and one were on the way to pick up,” Tony said, giving her a look. 

The teller filled the box with like a dozen lollipops because she felt guilty.

Tony’s final stop was to pick up Morgan from school. He pulled up and waited with the twins and the other parents and she walked out super excited to see her Dad. Tony gave her a lollipop and she hugged him.

Pepper came home and the house was so clean and she went into the kitchen and the crock pot was on with the food just as she instructed Tony. He was so good. He really had a knack for the stay at home Dad role. Pepper took off her shoes and left them by the stairs so she could bring them up later and she opened a bottle of white wine. She sat on the couch and enjoyed the few minutes of silence with the dogs and cats who were all crowding around her. She pet them generously and laid her head back. She shut her work phone off for the day which was very hard to do but Tony did his part and retired and she had to do her part to step away and enjoy the moment. She had about five minutes of silence before her family barged through the door. The kids ran to her immediately and she hugged and kissed and picked up each one of them. Tony had to wait his turn as always and he pulled her close and gave her a big kiss.

“The house is so clean. And dinner is in the crock pot. I’m impressed. I’ll never understand how I domesticated you,” she said.

“Me either,” he said.

“It’s very sexy you know,” she said, draping her arms around him again.

He pressed his lips to hers again and they were kissing in the middle of the kitchen when young Anthony spoke up.

“Gross,” he said.

“Did you put your lunchbox on the table?” Tony asked him.

Anthony caught his eyes and put his lunchbox on the island kitchen table and went back into the living room.

Maria came in and handed Tony a picture she made at school.

“ Look at this. Another picture of Gerald. Do you think maybe that you might want to try drawing a different animal? We have plenty of Alpaca drawings. I’m going to add it to the wall,” he said, putting it on the clothespin on the string they had along the wall for the kids' art and pictures.

“No. Gerald is my bess fwend,” the three year old said in reference to their alpaca which also happened to be her favorite animal.

They sat down to dinner and Morgan was talking Tony’s ear off about upgrades she felt that the school vending machines needed.

“ This could be your science fair project Maguna,” Tony said.

“I’m going to win,” Morgan said as she bit into her dinner.

“Anthony stop playing with your food,” Tony said.

“OK grandpa,” Anthony jr said.

The kids laughed and Tony was not amused.

“What? Anthony, that's not nice” Pepper said to her son.

“My name is Tony Stark,” the three year old argued.

Tony had a slight smirk. The kid was never going to give this one up. 

“I’m Tony and you’re Anthony,” Tony said.

“Please explain to me. Why did he just call you grandpa?” Pepper asked.

“The wady said,” Maria said as she got sauce all over her face.

Pepper wiped at her face.

“Can we talk about it later?” Tony said, giving Pepper a look. 

“Come here let me wipe your face too,” Pepper said this time grabbing Anthony jr’s face and wiping it.

“Can I have ice cream?” he asked, giving her the same eyes as Tony that literally melted her soul.

“Of course you-

“Do you deserve ice cream?” Tony asked, interrupting her.

Anthony jr shook his head yes and smiled.

Tony was an even bigger sucker and he got up to get out the ice cream and the bowls.

Pepper began to clear the table and load the dishwasher as Tony gave ice cream to the kids.

“You want some?” he asked Pepper.

“I think I’m going to have my dessert later, much later after the kids go to sleep,” she said hoping Tony would get the hint.

Pepper never saw Tony’s head spin around so quickly.

Later that night after the kids were tucked in Pepper came out of the bedroom in a black night shirt and her underwear. Tony was busy putting clothes away and didn’t hear her come in. Pepper wrapped her arms around him from behind and began to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear lobes. Tony turned around to kiss her lips.

“Don’t you think we should wait a few more minutes to make sure they’re really asleep?” he asked.

“Nope because we’re going into the garage,” she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her as he groaned.

“I hate doing it in the garage,” Tony complained when they got there.

“Tony the walls are paper thin and we just can’t keep quiet and every time we do it we wake the kids up, which is why I can’t wait for this expansion of the house to be finished so you can have FRIDAY put the soundproof back on the kids room,” Pepper said.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Tony said, lifting her up and putting her down onto the couch in his makeshift garage workshop and kissing her neck while trying to pull her night shirt off.

“No way last time there was a spider,” she said jumping up.

“Pepper the spider wasn’t anywhere near you. The couch is the best place for me to go down on you,” Tony said as he rolled his eyes.

“ Tony you know I hate spiders. Are you going to join me or not?” Pepper asked as she was now topless in front of him and heading towards the car.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony said, pulling off his shirt and pants.

“I’m so happy. You know how cranky I get when I don’t get my Wednesday sex. And when you went into the office today I was not in a good mood,” he said opening the car door.

“Well it is hump day after all, and if we had done it while the kids were in school then the house wouldn’t be this clean,” she said pulling him down on top of her and kissing him in the backseat.

“Enjoy the moment Pepper,” he said as he began to play with her breasts.

Tony was so uncomfortable while he tried to please Pepper in all her favorite ways. His back was killing him but he endured it for Pepper. It was literally impossible for him to say no to Pepper especially for sex. This is the woman that changed him completely and all for the better. 

Tony entered Pepper and it felt so good. It was so good that he wanted to go slow and deep. He wanted to savor the moment and the feeling of being inside her because he didn’t get the chance to enjoy that feeling as often as he liked. These days they had to choose between foreplay or sex and sometimes they had to do it with most of their clothes on and Tony absolutely detested it and he really needed a nice break. He needed some time to be alone with her and worship her multiple times. Pepper finished and he just didn’t have it in him to give her another one and he finished too.

“I’m sorry. I suck,” he said as he pulled out.

“You do suck and you do it very well so I’d say we’re good here,” she said pulling her long legs up too quickly and she knocked Tony in the balls and he dropped to his knees.

“TONY OH NO. I”M SO SORRY,” Pepper said in a full on panic.

Tony groaned and reached for his clothes. He got dressed on the floor and Pepper helped him up.

“This is why I hate doing it in the car and I hate doing it in the garage and I hate having to choose which way I’m going to pleasure you,” Tony said as he headed to their bedroom.

“Tony what is going on? I thought you’d be happy that I still made time for us to have sex today,” she said following him.

“I am Pepper. I am thrilled anytime you want to touch me or want me to touch you, but the car is terrible. My back is killing me and now I might have permanent damage to my balls,” he said.

“Well I’m sorry our sex life isn’t working for you. Maybe it would be better if we weren’t having sex then,” she said with a venom in her voice as she stormed into the bedroom.

She nearly shut the door in his face but he stopped it just in time.

“Look today at the bank the teller thought I was the twins grandpa and I come home and I have a hot wife who still looks thirty five and I’m so lucky that she still wants to have sex with me even in the car and even though my back hurts. I just want to do better. I need us to try something else or take a vacation or something,” Tony said, giving her the eyes.

“Tony this is not the time for a vacation. Work is crazy, we’re in the middle of remodeling the house and we can barely get someone to agree to watch the kids for a night let alone a whole vacation,” she said.

“All I’m asking is that you think about a vacation. We haven't had one since before Morgan was born. And our sex is great, but we need to try something else. Let me fuck you in the laundry room once in awhile or something,” he said.

“That sounds like fun,” she said as she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. 

He smiled.

“I’m sorry that woman thought you were the kids grandpa,” she whispered quietly as they got under the covers.

“Are you kidding? I know you loved every second of it,”

“Maybe a little,” she teased.

“Goodnight honey,” he said.

“Goodnight,” she said as she snuggled up to him for sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up and only opened his eyes a sliver. Pepper was facing him and he slid closer and put his arms around her waist and he started showering her neck with gentle kisses. He pressed his lips onto her clavicle and he slipped his hand under her shirt to grab at her breasts. Pepper moaned gently and opened her eyes. 

“Good morning birthday boy,” she said as she pressed her lips to his. 

“Why are your clothes still on?” Tony asked as he was trying to pull her shirt off. 

“Because the kids will be in here jumping on our bed to wake us up any minute and because you need to leave to pick up Rhodey in two hours,” Pepper said, trying to fight off his persistent advances. 

“Pepper, come on. I’ll be quick. It’s my birthday,” he whined. 

And just then the kids burst through the door and all started climbing into the bed. 

“Happy Birthday Daddy,” Morgan said, giving him a hand made card. 

Maria and Anthony jr both shoved drawings in his face as well. 

“Wow. I love all of these. I think we should add them to the clothes line. What do you think?”he asked. 

Anthony jr nodded and Maria smiled at him while Morgan hugged him tightly. 

“I wove you Daddy,” Maria said as she hugged him on the other side and she farted. 

And they all giggled. 

“It’s always me. She never does this when anyone else hugs her,” he said as he looked at Pepper.

“Ok how about you guys get ready to give Daddy his birthday surprise while I make breakfast?” Pepper said. 

The kids took off running. And Tony grabbed Pepper before she could escape and pushed her down on the bed and annihilated her with kisses. 

“Tony honey we don’t have time for this. I have a lot to do for your birthday surprise and I think you’re really going to like it,” she said as she sat up. 

“Is it sex?”he asked. 

“No,” she said. 

“Why not?” he asked, looking at her dumbfounded. 

“Tony trust me you will like this suprise and we can have sex later,” she said giving him the eyes. 

“It better be good or your birthday will be cancelled,” he teased. 

……

Tony and Pepper sat on the couch and Anthony Jr. came out from behind their makeshift curtain as they prepared to put on their birthday show. 

“Presenting Iron Man and Friends Chapter 1,” he said as he hurried backstage and pulled the curtain away. 

Maria was dressed in a Doctor’s lab coat and Morgan was lying on her back with a fake chest piece and a fake electromagnet and a fake goatee.

“This battery is keeping the metal from your heart” Maria said. 

Then Anthony came in with a fake gun and pulled Morgan aside. 

“You will build the Jericho missile and I will let you live,” he said pointing the gun at Morgan. 

Maria pulled the curtain back up while they changed costumes. Next Morgan came out in a cardboard box iron man suit and pretended to shoot everything. 

They continued to act out various things that the Avengers have done and they all kept switching into different costumes and Tony and Pepper couldn’t stop laughing. Anthony jr ended the show by wearing a suit and sunglasses and Morgan’s fake goatee and he said 

“I am Iron Man,” 

Tony and Pepper clapped and stood up and hugged the kids. 

“I loved that surprise so much. You did a great job” he said to the kids. 

They all laughed and jumped on the couch. Tony was so amazed every time he looked at his kids. Morgan was becoming a mini genius like him and Maria and Anthony jr were so curious and eager and very much like Pepper. 

“You better hit the road. You need to pick up Rhodey,” Pepper said as she got up from the couch. 

“ He could have just flown here in the suit,” 

“This way is better. It will give you guys a chance to catch up. You’re in need of some male bonding,” Pepper said. 

“I can assure you that’s NOT what I am in need of,” he said. 

“Go now or you’re going to be late,” she said basically trying to push him out of the door. 

“Why are you trying to get rid of me? What’s going on?”he asked suspiciously. 

“Tony go,” she said, pushing him out the door. 

As soon as Tony pulled away Pepper snapped into action. She started putting the decorations up and she had the kids clean up their toys. She set up the table for the food and began to heat everything up. Her guests would start arriving and she needed everything to be perfect.

Tony pulled up to the terminal at JFK International Airport and Rhodes hopped into his car.

“Hey Sour Patch,” Tony said as Rhodey buckled his seatbelt. 

“It’s been a minute Tones. Happy Birthday by the way,” he said.

“I could have been having sex with Pepper if I didn’t have to come pick you up,”

“I thought you couldn’t get it up,” Rhodes joked.

“I’m 57 not dead,” 

“You’re the one who told me you were having issues,” Rhodes reminded him.

“That was six months ago and as it turns out I was having erection dissatisfaction, not erectile dysfunction the doctor said,” Tony explained.

“You went to a doctor?” Rhodes asked in shock.

“I have to now. Ever since the whole snapping the gauntlet and basically dying and coming back to life thing Pepper is crazier than ever and rightfully so,” he said quietly.

“It’s really amazing how your love for her changed your whole life,” Rhodey said.

“Where did the time go? Almost twenty years ago I finally got my shit together and made Pepper my girl,” 

“Do you ever miss your life before that?” Rhodey asked.

“You mean the drinking binges and endless supply of women in my bed and sitting alone talking to my bots?” Tony asked.

Rhodes nodded.

“Compared to what I have now? Not a chance in hell. I can’t live without her and the kids,” 

“You deserve it. You’re a good man,” Rhodey said.

“I’ll never deserve Pepper. She’s so sweet even after all these years she still makes a big deal about my birthday. It’s cute,” he said.

“You got yourself a good one. So does Pepper have any single girlfriends? I haven’t had much luck lately online,” Rhodes confessed.

“She actually does, and they’re hott too. But I’m not getting involved. You’ll have to ask Pepper. Speaking of Pepper’s girlfriends, she went out with them after work and Happy drove them and he was spying on them and some guy sent Pepper a drink and then put his hand on her lower back even though she had a wedding ring,” Tony said with aggravation.

“What did she do?” Rhodes asked.

“She took his hand off her back and showed him her ring to remind him that she was married but I still get jealous.This is why I hate when she goes out especially when she gets all dressed up. I’m 57 and Pepper looks a lot younger than me and earlier this week at the bank the teller thought I was the twins grandpa. I just want Pepper to stay with me until I’m at least 70 before she upgrades,” Tony confessed.

“Tony you’re out of your mind. Pepper is crazy about you. She literally brought you back to life,”

“I know. But damn I love that woman. I want her to stay with me forever,”

Pepper announced that Tony was pulling up. She had all the guests park at the neighbors so he wouldn’t be suspicious. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Tony’s face when he saw everyone. She could hear the knob turning and she was out in front of everyone waiting. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open when everyone yelled surprise.   
He looked around the room and besides the neighbors, Happy and a few of Pepper’s friends the room was filled with many of his friends. Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Laura and their kids, Sam, Maria Hill, Carol,Scott, Hope and Cassie and Peter and Aunt May and Bucky. Yes Bucky was invited. Tony was really trying to forgive and forget because it meant a lot to Steve. But one person was missing that none of them would soon forget. Natasha Ramanoff. Her sacrifice made all of this possible and he would never stop trying to think of ways to bring her back. There was a hole in the Avengers; they all missed her terribly. 

“Oh my God guys. I’m so happy to see you,” Tony said as he headed towards them and Steve was the first to hug him. Bucky extended his hand and Tony took it. Then Bruce hugged him and Thor rustled his hair and seemed to have returned to his fit muscular build. He said hello to Clint and Laura and their kids and Scott, Hope and Cassie. He gave Maria and Carol a kiss and shook hands with Sam and then he saw Peter and he felt a tear coming on. He tried to suck it back in but it wouldn’t go.

“Are you even old enough to drink yet?” he asked Peter.

“One more year,” he said.

Tony gave in to the urge and hugged him tightly. Aunt May smiled as she watched them. He hugged May and then Happy interrupted.

“Take it easy Tony. You got a woman,” Happy said protectively of Aunt May.

“Thank you for coming. Thank you all for coming,” he said as he grabbed a soda and raised his glass.

It has been three years since he saw any of the Avengers and he was so happy. He really missed his friends.

“You planned all this?” Tony asked, coming up behind Pepper.

She nodded and smiled.

“You deserve a break Tony. You do so much around here and I know how restless you get. I know how hard it was for you to retire,” she said as she kissed him. 

“I love you. You know that? This is all because of you,” he said as he kissed her again.

“Go enjoy your party,” she said as she smacked his butt sneakily.

“Just wait until tonight. When I get my hands on you you’re in big trouble,” he said with a wink. 

“Tony we have a game of darts to finish,” Clint said, grabbing him.

“I won. Just accept it,” Tony argued.

“Double or nothing,” Clint said.

“The boys are going to play in the garage. Who’s coming?” Tony said.

Rhodey, Steve, Peter, Thor and Bruce joined him. Tony grabbed the darts and took a spot on the line of tape they had marked and Clint went into the fridge and got beers for everyone.

“Peter cover your ears. How often do you and Laura have sex?” Tony asked Clint as he threw his first dart and it hit in the ring just around the bullseye.

“When I’m home like four days a week,” he said.

“Are you shitting me?” Tony said as he landed another one just outside the bullseye but on the opposite side.

“Nope. It’s great,” he said as he swigged a beer and Thor fist bumped him.

“How do you find the time with three kids?” Tony asked shocked. He wanted Clint’s wisdom and expertise.

“The kids are getting older and more independent. They have activities and we have loads of time after we drop them off at practices and meetings. How’s your sex life?” he asked as he looked at Tony.

He saw Tony’s expression and he knew it was a sore subject.

“It’s fine. We do it two days a week and occasionally three,” he said as he threw his last dart and after he let go of it the kids came running in.

Morgan was fighting Anthony Jr who started climbing up one of the shelves while they were wearing toy armor.

“I will disintegrate you,” she said as she pointed up to Anthony jr who was half way up the shelf.

“What did I say about running around in Dad’s workshop? There are a lot of dangerous things in here. How did you even get in here?” he said looking at the two of them and picking Anthony Jr up.

“Morgan put the code in,” he said, throwing her under the bus.

“He’s a liar,” she said, glaring at him.

“Really? You’re seven years old and he’s three. He doesn’t know the code,” Tony said, putting him down.

“And you should not be climbing on the shelves. If you fall you’re going to hurt yourself. You remember what happened when you fell last time,” Tony reminded him of the time he fell and hurt himself. 

“But I’m Tony Stark,” Anthony jr said.

“No you’re Anthony and I’m Tony,” Tony repeated. 

“Hey little Tones did I ever tell you the story about the time the delivery guy called your Dad Tony Stank?” Rhodey said. 

“Tony Stank hahahahahaha,” Anthony jr said.

“Both of you out. Go play,” Tony said pushing his kids out the door. 

“FRIDAY, I need to change the password again. Make it your birthday,” he said as he waited for Clint to take his shots.

“You sure there isn’t trouble in paradise? You seem stressed Tony,” Steve said, placing a hand on his back. 

“I can live with the amount of times if it was quality sex. Don’t get me wrong, it’s great sex there is nothing wrong with Pepper, it’s the environment. We have to do it in here because the kids always hear us and one of them wakes up and comes into the room and I had to shut the soundproofing off because of the renovations and now Pepper is refusing to do it on the couch in here because she saw a spider one time and we have to do it in the car and you can’t imagine how unpleasant that is for someone my age. My back is shot,” he whined. 

Maria Stark busted into the room this time and ran to her Dad. 

“How did you get in here?” he asked exasperatedly.

“The door wasn’t closed all the way. I need to hide from the bad guys,” she said as she hid behind his legs. 

Tony picked her up and kissed her. She was so closely bonded to him and her twin that it was extremely hard for her to go to school everyday. They’ve gotten multiple calls from the school about how she won’t socialize with the other kids. She is attached to Anthony jr and cries everytime Tony or Pepper drops her off at school. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled at her.

“There’s lot of other kids here. Why don’t you go and play with them? They look like they’re having fun,” Tony said trying to encourage her. 

“I want to stay with you Daddy,” she said as she hugged him and she farted again. 

Thor and Steve couldn’t hold back their laugh.

“Everytime,” Tony said under his breath and then the door opened again and it was Nathaniel Barton.

“Is Maria in here?” he asked. 

She spun her head around to face him and then snuggled back up to Tony.

“We’re going outside to play water balloons. We want you to play with us,” he said.

“Honey that’s great. That sounds so fun. You love water balloons,” Tony said.

“Ok,” she said as she tried to wiggle out of his arms as he put her down. 

She grabbed Nathaniel’s hand and he led her back to the party.

“We’ve had some issues with her not playing with any of the other kids at school besides Tony,” he said quietly.

“I’ve had sex you know,” Peter blurted out.

They all looked at him suddenly.

“W-with MJ,” he said. “Just once,” 

“Jesus Peter, were you safe because I know you’re smart but sometimes you surprise me,” Tony said.

“Yes sir. We were extremely safe,” he said.

“Anyway, I feel your pain Tony. I would not want to do it in the car at my age either,” Bruce said.

Tony gave Bruce an understanding look. 

“Let’s finish this game and get back out there before Pepper kills me,” he said.

Pepper was busy replenishing food and drinks, keeping an eye on the kids who now had Thor chasing them around outside, and making sure everyone was having a good time. When the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Tony and her looked at each other in that moment and Tony went to answer the door.

“FRIDAY, who's there?” he asked as Pepper was close behind him.

“The scan is showing Harold and Geraldine Potts,” she said.

“My parents? I haven’t talked to them since you and I started a relationship,” she confirmed.

“It’s your call. How do you want to handle this?” he asked.

“Answer the door. See what they want,” 

Tony opened the door and Pepper’s parents were standing there with overnight bags.

“Can I help you?” Tony said being short with them. 

“We thought it was about time we met our grandchildren,” Geraldine said.

“May we come in?” Harold asked.

Tony stepped aside to let them in.

“Oh Virginia I swear you don’t age. You are so beautiful,” her mother said.

“You told me if I continued my relationship with Tony that our relationship was over, you weren’t at my wedding, you never met your grandchildren and now you show up out of the blue,” Pepper said angrily but quietly. 

She didn’t want to draw attention to their fight. 

“Why don’t you guys talk in the garage?” Tony suggested as he typed the new code in. 

Pepper smiled at him. 

“Let me know if you need me,” he said as he left her alone with them. 

“Ginny, we miss you and we realize our mistake. We want to be in our grandkids' lives. We realize you love this man and we want to accept him. We showed up today on his birthday as a show of good faith,” her mother said.

“This is a trial run. One mean remark about my husband or anything he’s done in the past, especially in front of the kids and you’re out of here. And I wish you would have called first, we’re getting an extension done on the house and we don’t have a spare room. You’ll have to sleep on the couches,” she said.

They walked back into the living room and Morgan and Maria were hanging onto Thor’s back and Anthony jr was doing pull ups off of his arm.

“Oh they’re just darling,” her mother said.

“Let me talk to them first ok,” Pepper said as she looked at Tony. 

“I have a crazy idea. Did you see Thor with the kids? I think we found our babysitter,” Tony said.

“I did see that but we can talk about that later. I want you to talk to the kids with me,” she said. 

Tony and Pepper explained to the kids that they did have grandparents and that they were going to meet them for the first time and to be polite and use their manners. They watched as the kids went over to them cautiously. 

The party was winding down and Tony was helping Pepper clean up when he decided to approach Thor.

“My kids have taken a liking to you I see,” he said.

“Your kids are great. They will make great warrior’s some day,” his voice boomed.

“ Yeah no warriors here. Pepper wants my head just for showing them the suits. I catch Morgan trying it on at least once a week.” he said.

“If they are meant to be warriors they will be,” Thor said.

“How do you feel about babysitting?” Tony asked as he breached the subject.

“I love children. I could play with them all day,” Thor said. 

“Babysitting also involves getting them to school and feeding them and making sure they’re clean and get to bed on time,” Tony said.

“I can do that in return for a small favor,” Thor proposed.

“You name it. I’m desperate. Pepper and I really need a vacation alone,” Tony said. 

“Jane’s research, she feels she is missing something. Can you look it over?” 

“Sure,” Tony said, extending his hand for a shake.

“Great,” Thor said, handing him a backpack that was so heavy he nearly dropped it. 

Everyone left for the night except for the Potts who were their overnight guests and they were currently reading the kids bedtime stories. 

Tony was going through his gifts and he laughed again at the shirt that Rhodey got for him. It said I tell Dad jokes periodically and it was in the design of the periodic table. 

“So I figured out our babysitter problem. Thor will do it in exchange for me going over Jane’s research. We just need to book,” he said.

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow. I’m going to put some blankets and pillows downstairs for my parents,” Pepper said as she left him there.

“I guess birthday sex is out,” he muttered under his breath and sighed. He didn’t know Pepper heard him. 

He undressed for the night and went into the bathroom attached to their bedroom and turned on the shower. Pepper returned to the room and she could hear the shower water on. She stripped off her clothes and quietly slipped into the bathroom.

“Oh birthday boy,” she said as she slid the door open.

“MMM you better get in here,” he said as he pulled her towards him.

They began to kiss and Tony was slowly getting to full attention. This was part of his new normal. Erection dissatisfaction was erections taking longer to form, not being as strong as they used to be and not lasting the same amount of time. Pepper seemed to like it though because it gave them more time for touching and foreplay. Pepper didn’t seem to want to wait tonight and she had her mouth around him and he slid down onto the marbled ledge to make it easier for her. She was really working him and he didn’t want her to stop but he had to. Other changes at this age meant he was only going to have one good erection if he was lucky enough to get a second and he wasn’t going to waste it. He wanted to be inside of her. 

“MMM come here. Get on top of me,” he said trying to remember the last time Pepper was on top. She positioned herself on top of him so she could ride him comfortably. 

She set the rhythm and Tony happily met her speed. It was so hot for Tony he had to close his eyes and focus on not finishing too soon. He wanted to make sure Pepper got off.

“Just relax Tony. I can see the wheels turning in your head,” she said as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Pepper started to rub herself and Tony pushed her hand away to do it for her and a few minutes later he felt her contract and she bucked her hips. She was squeezing him so hard because she was holding in her screams. She didn’t want the children or her parents to hear them and her clenching sent Tony to the finish line. He groaned quietly as he filled her up and she hugged him tightly.

“Oh fuck,” he said after.

“That was fun,” she said breathily. Her face was always beat red after she orgasmed and Tony could never get enough of it. 

“We should get cleaned up now,” he said as he grabbed the soap to wash them off.

Tony and Pepper got out of the shower and they were still kissing in their towels. 

“So did you have a nice birthday?” she asked as she headed into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of underwear out of the draw and slowly stuck her legs in to pull them up.

“I had the best birthday I’ve had in years,” he said pulling on the t-shirt Rhodey gave him.

“Let me guess Rhodey got you that shirt?” she said as she pulled her nightshirt on.

“Dad jokes are better than dad bod right?” he said 

“Let’s get some sleep. We have a vacation to plan,” she said as she crawled into bed. Tony joined her and flipped off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Author’s note: This chapter contains smut

Tony and Pepper got off the Stark private jet in the Velana International Airport. They now had to hop on a short plane ride to their resort. They were staying at the Sun Aqua Iru Veli in the Maldives. Tony had on a fitted polo shirt and a pair of shorts with his Hermes Izmir suede sandals that have leather in the insoles and his Matsuda sunglasses made of titanium and japanese acetate. Pepper opted for a floral maxi dress from Altuzarra and strappy sandals from Sam Edelman and a sun hat. Tony grabbed their luggage and carried it onto the little plane. He took a seat next to Pepper who was flipping through a book she bought at the airport. He was so anxious to get to the resort and give it a once over. He lost his argument in going to one of the private islands that he owned and let Pepper have her resort vacation. He also lost the argument of bringing any tech besides their cellphones. He wanted to bring one of the suits and the issue was dead on arrival. She wouldn’t even agree to a vacation if his tech was involved. He truly was retired, the tech at this point was only to protect her and the kids. He tried to explain that but she insisted no one was after him and it wasn’t needed and he explained that the suit wasn’t just protection from people, he could protect her from a lot of things, but she wasn’t having it. They just had an argument about it on the jet and he wasn’t sure how to read her or what kind of mood she was in now and he was sulking. Neither of them spoke a word to each other.

They arrived at the resort and Tony checked them in but Pepper was still giving him the silent treatment. 

“Welcome to Sun Aqua Iru Veli. Are we celebrating anything special?” she asked Tony.

“No it doesn’t look like she wants anything to do with me at the moment,” he said as he looked back at Pepper who took a seat in the common area and flipped through a magazine.

“Perhaps I can have a flower delivery sent to your room with fresh flowers from the main island?” 

“Yes,” 

“And what do you want the card to say?” she asked.

“You got a pen?” he asked.

The receptionist handed him a pen and he wrote on the back of one of the cards.

_ I’m sorry for the fight, but I will never be sorry for trying to protect you. I love you with all my heart, Tony. _

He handed her the card.

“We have you in one of our Ocean Suites with a pool, one king bed,” she said and she showed him on the map where to find their room and listed off all the amenities available to them. He turned around and Pepper was still sitting in the chair. He really didn’t want to be the first one to speak; instead he went back to the desk and asked for another map. 

Tony approached Pepper and just handed her the map along with her key and he didn’t say a word. Honestly, he was tired of sulking. He didn’t care if Pepper followed him to the room or not. 

_ She knows how stressed I’ve been and how much I need this vacation. And she’s going to fight with me for wanting to assure her safety. I would die for this woman. I’m over it. If she wants to be mad she can be mad. I’m going in the pool, he thought. _

Tony put all the luggage down and went into his suitcase to find his bathing suit. Then he thought screw it and he decided since their pool was private he was going in naked. He stripped and folded his clothes neatly and put them on the bed. He wasn’t going to give Pepper one single thing to be mad about. He got in the pool and dunked under and it felt so good. He leaned his back against the side of the pool and hung his head back. There was a knock on the door and it obviously wasn’t Pepper because she had her own key. He got up and grabbed a towel. 

Tony opened the door and it was the flower delivery. 

“That was fast. Thank you,” Tony said tipping the man a twenty dollar bill. 

Tony placed them on the table and went back into the pool for a while. He was enjoying the cool water and then decided to go out on the deck and lay out in his underwear. He was enjoying the warm sun and he could hear Pepper come in and she didn’t even call out for him. He was just really upset but not even a minute later Pepper found him on the deck. 

“I got your flowers. That was very sweet,” she said sitting on the edge of Tony’s beach chair.

“It’s the truth. I tried to tell you earlier,” he said looking back on the water.

“I’m sorry,” she said leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

“It’s going to take more than a kiss on the cheek,” Tony said half serious. 

Pepper pulled off her maxi dress only to reveal a blue bikini that brought out the color of her eyes. She straddled Tony and reclined his chair back and pressed her lips to his while pulling on the hair at the back of his neck gently. That was the greenlight. Tony knew anytime Pepper was pulling at his hair while they kissed that she wanted to have sex.

“That’s better,” he said as he kissed her deeper.

Pepper looked around to see if anyone could see into their suite or if there was anyone nearby in the water and she undid her bikini top and tossed it aside.

“Pepper, this is so risky. There are strict laws in the maldives about public indecencty.This is an islam country,” Tony said.

“So then we better go into the bedroom,” she said, getting up. 

Tony jumped up so quickly that he nearly tripped over the beach chair. As soon as they were off the deck and away from prying eyes he undid the strings to her bikini bottom while she walked to the bed.

Pepper pulled Tony on top of her and she was going for his underwear and he grabbed her wrists.

“Nope. You’ve been very naughty Mrs. Stark,” Tony said.

He turned and went into her carryon bag and he grabbed her sleep mask and one of her scarves. He grabbed for her wrists and tied them firm enough that she couldn’t escape, but soft enough to not hurt her and he put the sleep mask over her eyes.

“Oh Tony I love when you tie me up. We haven’t done this in so long,” she said.

“I love tying you up,” he said double checking her hands were secure.

Pepper’s heart was racing. She was anticipating Tony’s next move. Tony pushed her back on the bed against the pillows and he took his underwear off. 

“Do you want a safe word?” he asked as he pulled the blindfold up to look into her eyes. 

“Tony I don’t need a safe word. You’re my husband. You’re not going to hurt me,” she said. 

“Of course not, but I’m not going to show no mercy when you cum unless you use a safe word. Last chance,” he said. 

“I don’t want one,” she said.

Tony pulled the sleep mask back over her eyes and began running his fingers down her arms and stomach. He went on her breasts and the nipples were erect instantly and he didn’t even touch them.

“Huh,” she gasped as she got goosebumps everywhere his fingertips touched. 

He continued running them down her thighs and onto her groin. He bent down and kissed along her perfect landing strip and bare labia. She was squirming and Tony pressed her legs down as he spread her open gently and ran his fingertips over her clitoris and only teased her entrance. She was whimpering and it was driving him crazy. He couldn’t wait to dive in, but he wanted to take advantage of the alone time to do these things they couldn’t do at home. He reached up and tweaked and twisted her nipples between his fingers before gently sucking on them. Once they were rock hard and puffy and he was satisfied he climbed on top of her and lifted her mask for a moment and kissed her lips deeply.

“I love you,” he said and then pulled the mask over her eyes again. 

She was about to respond when Tony flicked his tongue against her clit and she cried out. He did it again and then moved his mouth away and stuck his fingers in her. He kept switching back and forth from licking her and fingering her because he knew she was on the verge and he could see her hands struggling. She had nothing to grab on to. He finally stopped switching and utilized both techniques at once and Pepper was screaming in pleasure. She said a plethora of curse words which turned him on so much since she was so proper outside the bedroom. She was cumming so hard and he wasn’t going to let up until she stopped shaking. She finally did and he kissed her softly and went back to caressing her while she caught her breath and calmed her heart rate. He gave her a minute and then he flipped her to her side and he kneeled next to her and he pressed himself against her mouth. She knew immediately what he was doing and she accepted it gladly and began to use her mouth on him while he gently pumped. He was watching her suck him off with no hands and remembering a time of their life when they had the time to do things like this. After a few minutes he pulled Pepper’s mouth off gently and pulled her sleep mask off. He pulled her up to kiss her and undid her ties gently. He sat against the pillows so he was sitting in an upright position and he pulled her on top of him and she wrapped her legs around him while he pumped up into her. They stayed like this for a while letting Pepper control the pace until she orgasmed and then Tony switched positions and bent her over the bed in the doggystyle position. In this position he could do it hard without hurting her and he was able to get rough the way she liked it sometimes. He pulled her hair back and choked her gently while he slammed into her. She was screaming and he kept going harder and deeper until she climaxed again and then when he was dangerously close he pulled out and went over to her face. He missed the feeling of cumming in her mouth. He got close and she knew what he wanted and she took him in her mouth and went deep on him until he could no longer take it and he exploded without warning. He groaned loudly and tried to regain control of himself as he collapsed back on the bed next to her.

“Mmmm,” Pepper moaned as she snuggled next to him. 

Tony pulled her close and enjoyed the feeling of their naked bodies together and he caressed her slowly. 

“That was amazing. That was the best sex we’ve had in a long time,” she said nuzzling her face into his nook.

“It’s amazing what I can do when I’m not stressed that the kids are going to wake up and walk in or the phone will ring and I will lose my erection,” he responded.

“That’ll teach you to pick a fight with me on our vacation,” he said. 

“Well maybe I wanted the makeup sex,” she said as she kissed him again.

“I want to talk to you seriously Pep,” he said.

She looked at him with those ocean blue eyes and he could never get enough of seeing them. 

“I love you Pepper. There’s love and then there’s the way I love you and it’s more than anyone can feel for another person. I’m not going to apologize for wanting to protect you. And I’m not going to argue with you about it. I’m just going to do it and if you want to be mad at me for it then you can be mad. But you have to promise me you’ll stay with me until I’m 70 at least. Just give me another thirteen years to see the kids grow up before you move on. That’s all I’m asking,” he said.

“Tony I took vows with you. I birthed three of your children. I’m not going anywhere,” she said. 

“And what about when some young stud comes along when you’re out with your girlfriends?” 

Pepper laughed.

“I don’t know. Young studs aren’t really my thing. I’m more into a distinguished man with gray hair and a seasoned lover that knows exactly where to touch me every time. A man that sends me hot selfies while he’s cleaning the house and taking care of the kids,” she said smiling up at him.

“Oh you’re talking about me?” Tony teased.

Pepper kissed him and snuggled deeper to him.

“Remember before the kids when we could be naked all the time and sleep naked together?” 

“I do. That’s why I haven’t moved yet even though my stomach is growling because I’m so hungry,” she said.

“I’m hungry too but being naked with you like this far outweighs my need to eat,” he said as he kissed her. 

“Let’s agree we both move in ten minutes and we get ready for lunch,” she said. 

“Tonight we’re eating at that underwater place. I made a reservation. They only seat fourteen people at a time. So after lunch we should come back and rest and then maybe check out some jet skiing and whatever else you want to do. Or we can come back and have sex again. It’s your call,” he said. 

“Tony, I doubt I will be recovered by then. Besides I’m extremely satisfied,” she said. 

He smiled smugly. As much as Tony has changed there were some things that never changed. 

Lunch went by very quickly and Tony was jet skiing. Of course Tony was showing off and he stuck one leg out and then he turned around and did it backwards. He already knew how to jet ski from when he was a kid. Pepper grabbed her iphone and snapped a picture and put it on her instagram along with some other photos of the gorgeous landscape and a pic of them together. And then Tony was back and it was her turn to get out there. She was terrified but she was going to try it anyway. She got onto the jet skis and braced herself for the force and it was exhilarating. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and the mist spraying her and the water tickling her body. She was holding it so tight. Tony now snapped a picture of her and she was smiling so big. She finally had enough and waved for the driver to bring her in. When she got aboard Tony kissed her. 

“You did great honey,” he said. 

“That was fun, but I never want to do it again,” she said.

“Let’s go back and go in the ocean and get some swimming time in before dinner,” he said. 

“And then we can take a shower together,” she whispered in his ear. 

He smiled and they just held hands and enjoyed the boat ride back to the hotel. Tony held Pepper’s hand all the way back to their room where they decided to hop into the ocean right off the deck of their suite. They went into the ocean water and they met some nice people that were swimming in the suite next to them. They got to talking and decided they should have dinner together since they were both going to the same place. Pepper and Tony showered together and got dressed and met the other couple at the restaurant. 

“I merged our reservations,” Tony said as they were brought to a table for four.

“Oh my God that necklace is exquisite,” the woman Nicole said to Pepper. 

“Thank you,” she said as she adjusted it. 

“Where did you get it? What designer is it?” she asked.

“Well actually it’s one of a kind Tony had it made for me,” she said as she smiled at her husband. 

“The pieces hanging around the chain, what did they use to make them? They look too thin to be a stone even hammered out,” she said obsessing over it.

“He works with machines so he has access to all kinds of materials,” Pepper said, not wanting to bring up the whole Iron Man thing because it always took over the whole conversation, but she was too late and her husband recognized Tony.

“Honey this is Tony Stark,” David said.

“Oh my gosh I didn’t recognize you guys. I’m so embarrassed,” she said.

“It’s ok,” Pepper said. “The pieces hanging off the chain are the pieces of shrapnel from Tony’s accident,” 

“Ughh how romantic. You’re his famous assistant that he married,” Nicole gushed.

Just then Pepper’s phone went off and it was Thor. 

“Excuse me one second it’s our babysitter,” Pepper said as she answered the phone.

It was the kids. They all wanted to take turns saying goodnight to them. She said goodnight and she nudged Tony. 

“The kids want to say goodnight,” she said, passing him the phone. 

“Excuse me,” Tony said. 

“How old are your children?” Nicole asked.

“Morgan is seven and Maria and Anthony are almost three and a half. What about you? Do you have children?” she asked.

“David has a son Keith from a previous relationship. He’s ten and David and I are trying,” she explained. 

“I wish you the best of luck,” Pepper said. 

Tony handed Pepper back her phone and she put it away in her bag. The kids were having a blast with Thor and she didn’t have a care in the world.

They finished dinner and went back to the hotel holding hands again. Once inside they both stripped down and slid into bed. They were worn out from the sun, the sea and the hot sex they had. 

“I’m so glad you convinced me to take this vacation,” Pepper said as she snuggled against him. 

“I’m glad too. I’m having a great time. Goodnight honey,” he said. 

“Goodnight,” she said as she rolled over and fell into a blissful sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It was day four of Tony and Pepper’s vacation and they woke up naked together for the fourth day in a row. They were fully taking advantage of their kid free time by sleeping late, having sex and sleeping naked even though they were starting to miss them. Pepper nuzzled deeper into Tony and he squeezed her in response. 

“We should get up and enjoy the day,” she said.

“We should, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to move anytime soon,” he said as he squeezed her even tighter.

“ We should explore the trails today,” she said.

“Whatever you want babe,” 

They laid like that in silence for another fifteen minutes before they moved. 

They got dressed and they would be going right to dinner after the trail tour so Pepper wanted to wear her red heart necklace that Tony had made. They had a quick bite to eat for lunch and they went off to explore the trails. Pepper opted for sneakers this time since Tony mentioned there would be snakes and lizards but she put a pair of sandals in her backpack. They had a tour guide who was pointing out various animals on the route such as a blue tongue skink, and a colony of fruit bats which freaked Pepper out and she hid behind Tony while they passed the trees with the bats in them. 

“If you look over to the right there are a few white breasted water hens. You can find them widely spread across south and southeast Asia.  Their body is flattened laterally to allow easier passage through the reeds or undergrowth,” the man said as they followed along. 

They got to a part where they could see the coast and he pointed out some of the placid waters that are preserved for sea turtles to swim. The tour was over and he was leading them back. They were almost where they started when the tour guide held some branches out of the way from the invasive alien plants and when Pepper ducked her head she didn’t notice that her necklace had fallen off. 

They went to dinner and had outdoor seating at a beautiful restaurant. Pepper ordered the fish curry with steamed rice. Tony ordered the Boshi Mashuni which is a banana flower salad. 

“This is delicious,” she said as she munched on the fish. 

“Mine is good too. Here try this,” he said putting his plate in front of her and let her have a bite. 

“Here, try my fish,” she said, feeding him a bite and putting her hand under the fork so it wouldn’t spill. 

“Mmmm” he murmured.

“I think we should go back to the room for dessert,” he said with a wink. 

“Nope I booked us couples massages,” she said. 

“Did you ask for a woman massage therapist?” he asked, feeling the jealousy rising in his chest.

“I didn’t ask for anyone specific. I just booked it,” she said as they paid the bill. 

“But I don’t want some guy and his grubby hands on you,” Tony said as he took her hand in his as they headed for the spa. 

“Tony we don’t know if it’s going to be a guy or a girl and besides we’ll be in the same room,” she said.

“That doesn’t mean he won’t try anything,” Tony said as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

“Well then you could always have him rub you,” she teased. 

“Just come on,” he said. 

They got there early and took advantage of the sauna. It gave them time to digest. After twenty minutes they were called in for their appointments. 

“Let’s see, we have the Swedish massage for Pepper and I have Tony down for a deep tissue,” the woman said.

“Will you be doing the massage?” Tony asked.

“Yes I specialize in deep tissue massages and Hunter will be taking care of your wife. We will give you a minute to get under the covers and get comfortable,” she said as she left the room.

“Yeah Hunter’s going to be taking care of you alright,” Tony said sarcastically. 

A few moments later the massage therapists showed up and began their massage. Tony was not being a good patient as he kept looking at Pepper to make sure Hunter was behaving and not touching her anywhere he didn’t like. 

“Sir can you please keep your head straight. You have a lot of tension and I can’t get it out if you keep turning your head,” 

After they finished the massages the therapists left them alone to get dressed and Pepper realized her necklace was missing.

“Oh no Tony where’s my necklace?” she cried. 

“I didn’t even realize it wasn’t there. Let’s go back to the restaurant and see if they have it,” Tony said as they finished getting dressed.

They went back to the restaurant and Tony went back to the table to take a look while Pepper asked the hostess if anyone turned it in. When they returned with news that no one found a necklace. She took off. She didn’t even wait for Tony. She went to the trails to retrace her steps and sent him a text of where she was going. Pepper got to the trails pretty quick since she ran all the way there. She tried desperately to remember each twist and turn and lucky for her it was coming back to her. 

Tony was about to follow Pepper when the television in the restaurant caught his eye. There was a warning for a Gale and it was advising everyone to stay inside. He quickly sent Pepper a text telling her to go back to the room and that a severe wind storm was coming through. He headed back to the room and he noticed the surf was getting rough and a wind started. He kept checking his phone and when Pepper didn’t respond to his text he decided to go after her. 

Pepper was having a tough time walking against the wind but she was determined. She was about to enter the brush when a strong gust blew up some sand and revealed something shiny. Pepper got on her knees and started digging and she found it. 

“I found it,” she cried out happily. 

Tony finally caught up to Pepper. 

“Pepper, come on we need to get back,” he said, waving her over. 

She was headed towards him when a strong gust of wind sent a coconut sailing and it whacked Pepper in the head and the darkness set in.

Tony watched in horror as it happened. It happened so fast and he couldn’t get to her fast enough with the strong winds. It was as if he had to watch it happen in slow motion.

“PEPPER,” he yelled. 

Tony was on his knees in front of her immediately. He tried to shake her gently to see if it would wake her up. He felt for a pulse and it was faint and the breathing was very slow as well. 

“Come on Pepper. Honey wake up,” he said loudly hoping she’d respond to the noise. 

No response. 

“Pepper wake up. Please don’t do this to me,” he cried. 

Tony lifted her up and he put the necklace in his pocket. He was silently cursing for listening to Pepper and not bringing tech or having FRIDAY available. He just wanted to make her happy but now he would never not bring his tech again. He carried her to the lobby and asked them to call the emergency services. They needed to go to the mainland to get her to a hospital. The emergency staff said they couldn’t take any of the boats or planes because of the gale. It was too dangerous outside. They had to wait for it to pass. Tony was screaming and yelling about how he was going to sue them and own them if anything happened to his wife while the EMS were monitoring her condition. 

“I don’t care if I have to swim there myself while carrying her. MY wife is getting to the hospital,” Tony said frantically. 

The manager of the resort came over to see the commotion.

“My wife is unconscious and needs a hospital immediately and they are saying we have to wait for the gale to be over. That’s not good enough. I want a boat and I will drive it myself. It’s a ten minute ride,” he said angrily. 

“Sir we have safety protocols we need to follow,” she said. 

“That’s it. Forget it,” Tony said and he walked over to where Pepper was and he picked her up. He began to carry her outside towards where the boat dropped them off when they arrived and he was headed down the dock. He was going to steal a boat. He stepped over the rope and put Pepper down gently when finally a captain and an EMS worker agreed to take Pepper on the short trip to Male. 

It was a rough ride but they made it safely and Pepper was immediately put into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Pepper was seen immediately and they finally came out to talk to Tony. 

“It appears she suffered a head trauma and she’s in a coma. There isn’t much we can do for her here except keep her overnight. I suggest you take her to the nearest brain trauma hospital to be looked at further by special doctors. The closest one is in Mumbai, India. It’s a two hour flight,” he said. 

“So what are you saying?” Tony asked to be sure.

The doctor repeated himself. 

“So you can’t help my wife,” he said angrily. 

Tony stepped away and called away Happy it was five a.m. there but this was important. 

“Hello,” Happy said sleepily. 

He had a feeling something wasn’t right. 

“Pepper’s had an accident. She’s in a coma. We have to move her to the nearest head trauma hospital. It’s in Mumbai. I know the jet won’t be here in time but I need it here for when we leave Mumbai. Don’t say anything to Thor yet or the kids. Don’t tell anyone just make sure the jet is here in two days,” he said. 

“Tony I’m so sorry. I’ll take care of it,” he said quietly. 

Tony clicked off the phone and went into Pepper’s room to see her.

He sat in the chair next to her bed and grabbed for her hand. 

“I need you to wake up Pepper. I can’t do this alone. I need you. The kids need you. You gotta wake up baby,” he said quietly as he squeezed her hand.

Tony continued to sit there and hold her hand for a while. He now understood the pain she went through after he snapped and she thought he would die and when he went into a coma from the extremis shot and she didn’t even know if it was going to work. He was having all the pain he put her through tenfold. 

**Author’s Note: I just want to say that I researched this and more people die a year from falling coconuts than shark attacks. Not that Pepper is dead, but she is a coma. Just in case anyone wanted to challenge me on this, you can look it up.**

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Tony went over the events of the last few days over and over again. He tried to find some missing detail, anything that could help the Doctor help Pepper. First the coconut hit her and he shook her gently, he checked the pulse and her breathing and both were low, he tried to see if she’d respond to loud noises and that didn’t work either. They took a quick boat ride to the capital and the first Doctor basically just observed her while keeping her heart beating and her lungs breathing. Then the hospital in Mumbai was another disappointment.. another Doctor that couldn’t help Pepper. And back in New York and it was more of the same. Pepper was in a coma and there was no way of knowing if and when she would wake up. Her injuries were unfortunately not focal, which would most likely mean a longer coma.She had injuries to both the brainstem and the Thalamus.

“We’re going to try some more stimuli to test her reticular activating system,” the doctor said. 

“And what will that mean?” Tony asked.

“Well it will help me access whether she’s improving or getting worse. Her eyes will open if the ras is working but that doesn’t necessarily mean she's regained consciousness,” he explained.

“Do what you need to do. I’m going to get a coffee,” Tony said as he gave the doctor some space. 

He really didn’t want to leave Pepper but there was no news and despite his frustration with the situation he knew the doctor was trying everything he could. And he needed coffee and he was dealing with calls from Stark Industries and he really missed the kids but he couldn’t bring himself to go home yet. He didn’t want to scare them. They think their parents are still on vacation. Thor had called and he knew it was time to tell him. It wasn’t fair to keep him here. Pepper’s parents were driving in from Connecticut so he would see if they could help Happy with the kids. 

He picked up the phone and Thor picked up on the first ring. 

“How is your holiday going?” Thor’s voice boomed through the phone. 

“It turned into a nightmare in a matter of moments,” Tony said, having to relive the horror again. 

“What happened?” 

“Are the kids around?” Tony asked. 

“They’re playing in the yard,” Thor said. 

“They cannot know about this. Pepper had an accident and she’s in a coma. They don’t know if and when she will wake up. I can’t ask you to stay. Pepper’s parents are driving in from Connecticut and I’m going to ask them to help Happy with the kids,” 

“Tony I’m terribly sorry. I can stay at least three more days if you need me but then I must get back to Asgard,” he said. 

“That would be great,” Tony said. 

“Again I’m sorry. But the kids keep asking why you guys haven’t called. You should talk to them soon,” Thor suggested. 

“As soon as I come up with something I will,” Tony said, hanging up. 

Tony went back into Pepper’s room and he could see her eyes were open. 

“Her RAS has improved and she’s responded to the stimuli so there is a good chance she will wake up. She’s moved from a coma to wakefulness. However she may have some emotional or memory issues due to the damage the thalamus has sustained,” the doctor explained. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Tony asked. 

“Exactly what you’re already doing. Holding her hand and talking to her. She will need familiarity when she wakes up,” the doctor explained. 

Tony sat by Pepper’s bed and he listened to the plethora of machine’s attached to her. Hearing her steady breathing was the only comfort he had to know she was alive. 

Tony took out the necklace he gave her and he was angry. He was angry because it was just a silly piece of jewelry that caused this stupid senseless accident. He wanted to throw it against the wall and smash it but after the lengths Pepper went through to get it there was no way he could. When he first made the gesture he wanted her to see he was serious about her however that was years ago and she didn’t need that silly necklace to know how much he loved her. 

“Hey Pep. I really miss you. The kids miss you too. They don’t know what’s going on. They think we’re still in the Maldives. I feel like this is my fault. I pushed you for this vacation. I would do anything for you to wake up again. I don’t care where we have sex or how often I will never complain again if it means that you’re going to wake up. I’m not strong enough to do this without you. I failed to protect the one thing I can’t live without...that’s you,” Tony said trying to hold back the tears threatening to come out. 

He couldn’t take any more pressure and he felt so guilty. He grabbed Pepper’s hand and kissed it and he brushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed it softly. 

“Please come back to me Pepper please,” he said. 

He had his face in his hands when Harold and Geraldine Potts walked into the room. He wiped his eyes quickly and stood up giving them room to visit with Pepper. 

“Oh my sweet Virginia,” Geraldine said as she squeezed her only child’s hand. 

“What happened?” Harold asked. 

“She lost her necklace and she went back on the trails to look for it just as a gale storm started and she got hit in the head with a falling coconut. She’s in a coma. The doctor tested her RAS which moved her into wakefulness but he said her Thalamus is damaged. So she might have some emotional or memory issues” Tony explained while trying not to lose it in front of her parents. 

“How could you let this happen? You are supposed to protect her. You’re her husband. I knew her being with you would only lead to grief,” she said. 

“Do you think I wanted this? Don’t you think I feel guilty enough already? I begged her to let me bring my tech and she refused to even talk about it so I let her win because I love her and I should have fought harder. And I didn’t know she went back on the trails for the necklace. I was still in the restaurant asking about the necklace when she took off. Come on you know I can’t stop Pepper. But if I would have known I would have gone out in the storm instead. I would have looked for the necklace,” Tony said angrily. 

“Geraldine please stop. We made a promise to Pepper. Don’t you want to see our grandchildren?” 

“I don’t have to stop. He won’t dare say a word to Pepper and he won’t dare go against Pepper letting us see the kids,” Geraldine snapped as she looked back at Tony. 

She was right. Tony was not going to tell Pepper anything that would upset her that she didn’t need to know. 

“You don’t deserve her. You were never good enough for her,” Geraldine snapped again. 

She had a venom in her voice like no other. It was similar to Pepper when she was mad but far more evil. 

“Don’t you think I know that? I could live a thousand lifetimes and still never deserve her but I love her with all my heart,” Tony said. 

“So you just because you love her you thought it was ok to have her. You should have stayed far away from her. You’re no good for her and hopefully when she wakes up she will come to her senses,” Geraldine said, continuing her verbal assault against Tony. 

“Geraldine enough. Can’t you see the man's grief?” Harold said. 

“She’s right. I should have stayed away. Pepper would have been safer. But I was selfish and I didn’t and we’re a family now and you can hate me all you want but your grandkids wouldn’t exist without me and Pepper loves me and nothing is going to change that,” Tony said. 

“Where are my grandchildren?” Geraldine asked. 

“They’re home. They don’t know anything about this. They think we’re on vacation,” Tony said. 

“Well that’s one thing you did right at least. I’d like to see them,” Geraldine said. 

“Well I was going to ask you if you could stay with them after my friend leaves. I have not left the hospital since we got here but there are conditions,” Tony said. 

“Sure. What conditions?” Harold asked. 

“They cannot know Pepper has been in an accident. I will tell them when we know more. And you are not to tell them negative things about me or I will tell Pepper. If you want to say it to me I’ll take it but I don’t want you to confuse my kids. It’ll be hard enough for them with Pepper in a coma,” Tony said. 

Geraldine made a face. The line her lips made was so rigid it looked like the earth splitting during an earthquake. 

“We will do that and you will keep your mouth shut,” Harold said while glaring at Geraldine. 

“Fine,” she said. 

After about an hour Geraldine was asleep and Harold was sitting in a chair doing a crossword puzzle and Tony was still holding Pepper’s hand not being able to help feeling like this was all his fault and he should never have been with Pepper at all. 

“It’s clear how much you love my daughter,” Harold said. 

Tony looked up but never let go of Pepper’s hand. 

“I do. She’s the one thing I can’t live without and I don’t deserve her. When I realized I was in love with her I never dreamt that she’d feel the same. I was a pretty awful person back then. I shouldn’t have pursued your daughter. I’m sorry,” Tony said. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Pepper always had nothing but nice things to say about you. My daughter has been happier in her years with you than any other time in her life. She could never make peace with what she wanted more a career or a family and you gave her both. Don’t pay any attention to what my wife says. She’s just upset that Pepper chose you over her and she’s upset about the lost time. It’s clear how much my daughter loves you too,” Harold explained. 

“I know it’s selfish but I can’t live without her. I’m barely keeping it together right now,” he said to his father in law. 

“Pepper is strong and she will make it through this. It’s ok if you want to get some sleep I can wake you if anything changes,” her father said. 

“I do need to try and get some sleep. Thanks,” Tony said as he leaned back to try and sleep never letting go of Pepper’s hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Pepper’s eyes fluttered open and she felt random pains throughout her body but it was her head that hurt the most. She didn’t know what day it was but she really hoped that she didn’t miss the opening of the new art gallery she was supposed to go to with Obediah. It took her a moment to realize someone was holding her hand. She turned to look and it was Tony. He had her right hand in his left hand and he was sleeping. She felt a flutter in her heart. She had never seen such emotions from Tony before but he was her boss and hospital or not it was inappropriate and she began to slide her hand out from his and she noticed a bright platinum wedding band. It was so big in fact it was blinding and she felt a rip through her chest that felt so real she thought she was dying. 

_ Tony Stark is married.  _

It took all of her will not to cry. What did she expect? She was just his assistant and he was never going to love her let alone marry her? But who did marry this jerk? And since when did Tony have any interest in getting married? Her hand was finally free and he opened his eyes and he jumped up. 

“Oh Pepper honey you’re up. Thank god baby. I was so scared,” he said as he leaned over the bed to kiss her forehead. 

Pepper stared at him for a minute not speaking. 

_ Baby? Honey? For sure this is just Tony’s fears coming to the surface.  _

She stared at him for a long hard minute and he was unrecognizable. She didn’t know how long she was asleep but he wasn’t the Tony she remembered when she went to sleep. He had more lines around his eyes than she remembered and the grey spread from not just the temples anymore but throughout his entire head. He was still handsome. Nothing in the world could ever change those eyes. 

“When did you get so grey?”she said, not realizing her thoughts slipped out loud. 

“You’ve been asleep for almost six weeks and the first thing you do is insult me. Sounds about right,” he said as he reached for her hand again but she pulled it away protectively. 

_ Who does he think he is? He’s a married man.  _

Pepper was angry. 

“I am so upset. I missed the opening of that art gallery in Pacific Palisades. Did Obediah go without me?”she asked, trying to change the subject. 

Tony laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”she asked angrily. 

Her face was getting red. 

“Pep Obediah is dead. I assumed you we’re making a joke. Morgan definitely gets that from you,” 

_ Obediah dead? Morgan? What did I miss? Her thoughts were jumbled and her head hurt. She had so many questions and she couldn’t control what came out of her mouth.  _

_ “ _ Where are my parents? Have they been here?”she asked. 

“They were but they’re home watching the kids now,” he said.

_ Kids? Tony had children. This was too much to take.  _

“Why are my parents with your kids? Where’s your wife?”she said venomously. 

“Oh no Pepper sweetie. They are our children. You’re my wife. The doctor said you might be confused when you woke up,” Tony said, not sure how she was going to react. He hoped this was temporary and Pepper wasn’t going to be hostile to him. He was afraid but he wanted to stay strong for her. 

“WHAT?”she said in a mixture of confusion and anger. 

“We have been together eighteen years, Pep. We have 3 children,” he said calmly even though his stomach was in knots. 

“That’s impossible. Because in order for us to have had children that means that we’ve had...that we were…”

“That we’ve had sex? That’s what couples do Pep,” 

“But I would never do that….with you,” 

“Let me buzz the Doctor so he can take a look at you,” Tony said as he stepped out for a moment.

He needed air. He was thankful Pepper was awake but he was so afraid she wouldn’t want to be with him anymore because she couldn’t remember they were together. He was afraid the Tony she remembered was a real jerk. 

He was trying to ignore the sting of Pepper’s words. It wasn’t her fault. 

Pepper felt her head spinning. She was trying to make sense of her and Tony. 

_ Why on earth would I ever think it was ok to marry and reproduce with Tony Stark no matter how much unresolved sexual tension and feelings we may have had? eighteen years. He said we were together eighteen years? That’s why Tony was so grey. OH MY GOD that means I’m 53 years old. HOLY SHIT.  _

Pepper tried to get out of bed and she felt very wobbly. She held onto things the whole way to the bathroom while she tried to feel her legs. She finally got there and held onto the sink for balance. She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn’t recognize the person looking back. She saw the lines around her eyes and the grey hairs popping up in between her red ones. She took off her hospital gown and looked at her body. Her stomach had extra skin that could be explained by the pregnancies and her breasts lost all of their volume most likely from breastfeeding and the body hair from being asleep for six weeks was horrifying. She didn’t know what else to do besides cry. She started to cry not only because the last time she looked in the mirror she was 35 but because she had a whole life and children she didn’t remember. She put the gown back on and slowly went back into the room and she was wobbly on her feet just as Tony walked in the room. He ran to her immediately and broke the fall. 

“You should be in bed,” he said as he helped her back to the bed. 

The doctor came in and took a quick look at Pepper before he spoke. 

“You’ve had an accident and you suffered some injuries to your brain. And even though you are awake now you have damage to the thalamus which is the part of the brain where your memories come from and it’s common after a head trauma for the patient to be suffering from retrograde amnesia. Your husband explained to me the missing memories and confusion,” he explained. 

“But I’m missing eighteen years,” she said. 

“Sometimes people can lose decades of time. The good news is that there are no signs of anterograde amnesia so you are able to make new memories,” he said. 

“But I have a husband and children I can’t remember. I mean I remember Mr. Stark but not as my husband and children? I don’t remember having any. How am I supposed to go home to them when I can’t remember them?” 

“Retrograde amnesia in most cases is temporary and although it can be permanent there are a few things you can do. Psychotherapy can help with lost memories and help cope with the loss of memory. Also I recommend eating lots of fatty fish, broccoli, blueberries, green tea, pumpkin seeds, nuts and coffee. They are all excellent for brain health and memory,” the doctor said. 

“What can I do to help?” Tony asked. 

“Give her familiarity. Show her love and support,” the doctor said. 

Pepper looked wildly stressed and Tony wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her everything would be alright but he couldn’t because he wasn’t sure everything would be. 

“Just remember to be as relaxed as possible and don’t try and force your memories. I would recommend staying as relaxed as possible. The more you force it the less chance you have of recovering your memory. And I’d like to keep you here a couple more days for observation. You’ll need to practice walking and we need to keep an eye on all your motor functions and make sure there is no swelling or bleeding on the brain,” 

“Thank you Doctor,” Tony said, extending his hand to shake as he left. 

“I just want to go home ,” Pepper said to Tony. 

Tony looked at a terrified Pepper and took a seat on the bed next to her. 

“Why don’t we get you some food and then we can talk some more? I will fill you in on the kids and our current situation,” he said. 

Pepper buzzed the nurse and asked for something to eat. 

“I was holding on to these for you while you were sleeping,” Tony said, handing her her wedding ring and engagement ring. 

Pepper took them and her eyes got big when she saw the size of the diamond on her engagement ring. Tony smiled when he saw her face. 

“This is my dream ring. How did you know?” Pepper asked. 

“I did some digging and you left hints,” Tony said as he watched her slide her rings on. 

“They’re beautiful,” she said. 

“Just like you,” he said. 

Pepper blushed and Tony smiled. He hadn’t seen Pepper like that since before they got together. It was good to know he still had that effect on her. 

“I’m pretty sure this is not Malibu,” Pepper said as she looked out the window. 

“That’s because it’s not. We live in upstate New York now,” he explained. 

“Why upstate? Why not the penthouse? Do you still have the penthouse?” she asked. 

“Well the Malibu house got destroyed but that’s a whole separate story which I will get you up to speed on at a later time and so we moved to the penthouse which we still have but once we found out we were pregnant we wanted to live the simple life so we moved to a small lakeside ranch upstate,” he explained. 

“I don’t know what to say,” 

“And the twins were a surprise and we’re a bit overcrowded so now we're in the middle of a renovation,” Tony said. 

“What are our kids' names?” 

“Morgan is the oldest. And the twins are named Anthony jr and Maria. Morgan is super smart like me and Anthony is obsessed with becoming Tony Stark and Maria is very attached to us and her siblings. We’re having a hard time getting her to socialize with other kids. Your phone is in your bag if you want to see what they look like” he explained. 

Pepper grabbed for her phone and she was confused for a moment. It wasn’t the blackberry she used before.

“The passcode is 0827. That’s our anniversary,” he explained. 

Pepper pressed the code and swiped through the phone until she found a photos icon and she began to look through her pictures. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful children she created with Tony. 

“They’re beautiful. They definitely got a double dose of Stark genes except for Maria who has my eyes. Little Tony looks just like you. Do they know? Do they know about what happened to me?”she asked. 

“Not yet. I need to have a talk with them when we get back before they see you,” he explained. 

“What if they don’t understand?” Pepper asked and started to get hysterical. 

“Pepper I will be with you every step of the way to help you. We are a family and we will make it work,” 

“I don’t know what to do Tony. I’m a mess. I can’t imagine being in love with you, I have kids I have no memory of and a ton of wrinkles, grey hairs, loose skin and six weeks worth of body hair growth. How do I accept this? I can accept the responsibility of being a mom and wife but letting myself go like this? I just can’t do it,” she said frantically. 

Tears were starting to spill out. 

“Pep hey calm down. It’s ok,” he said as he grabbed for her hand gently. 

Pepper recoiled and pulled her hand away and Tony felt the sting of rejection. 

“Pepper you’re beautiful. I don’t know what else to say except that you’ve never been sexier to me than ever before. It’s been a tough and confusing day for you. I need to go into the office. There’s some things that need your attention that can’t wait. I need to fill in but I’ll be back in a few hours. Get some rest and remember that tomorrow is a new day. We’re a team and I love you,”’he said. 

He stared at her for a minute and he stupidly expected her to say it back and she didn’t and it hurt his heart so bad. 

Pepper felt her heart get caught in her throat. She never heard Tony talk like this before and she wanted to remember that she loved him and she wanted to say it but right now he was still her smug, selfish jerk boss from eighteen years ago and she couldn’t say it even if it hurt him. 

Tony left the hospital with a broken heart and began thinking of an aggressive plan to win Pepper’s heart in case her memories didn’t come back. But he was certain they would come back. They had to or he didn’t know what he was going to do. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Pepper was going to meet her kids and she had so many things going through her head. Would she remember them when she saw them? Would they expect her to? Would she disappoint them? Would she feel a connection to them? 

“Just give me a minute to talk to them first,” Tony said as he got out of the car and went inside. 

She wandered the outside of their property and to her surprise there was an alpaca in an enclosure and a porch that ran around half of the house. The lake was sparkling and pretty. She wandered onto the porch and waited for Tony. 

Once inside the chaos began and the kids all ran to him and the dogs started going insane. He hugged the kids and pet the dogs and he motioned for the kids to sit on the couch. 

“Where’s mommy?” Morgan asked. 

“That’s what I want to talk to you guys about. When mommy and I were on vacation she had an accident and got hit in the head. She was asleep for a really long time. She’s ok but she has some problems with her memory and she is going to get confused a lot. So don’t get upset if mommy doesn’t understand or remember some stuff. Instead try and help her ok?” Tony explained to them. 

They all nodded. 

“Can we see mommy now?” Tony jr asked. 

“Yes I’m going to get her now,” he said as he opened the door and Pepper was standing there waiting. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Not really. But I have to do this,” she said coming through the door where she was nearly knocked over by their German Shepard Rocky and their Japanese chin named Buster. She bent down to pet them and before she could stand up Anthony Jr came running to her. 

“I missed you so much mommy,” he said as he went to hug her. 

“Anthony give Mommy some space,” Tony said. 

“It’s ok,” Pepper said as she looked at Tony. 

She hugged her son tightly and was hoping it would invoke some kind of emotional connection. She didn’t feel anything. She looked down at her beautiful boy who was the spitting image of Tony and her eyes almost welled up in tears. She forced them back as she gave him a kiss on the head and made room for her other two kids. Morgan was next. 

“It’s ok that you can’t remember me. I still love you,” she said. 

She was different. She was smart like Tony and she would advance through school quickly. 

“I love you too. All of you,” she said wanting to remember what that love felt like desperately. 

Maria was clinging to Tony’s leg and hiding behind him. She was nervous. 

“You don’t have to be scared of Mommy,” Tony explained as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. 

“What if she doesn’t want to be my mommy anymore?” Maria said as her eyes began to fill with tears. 

“Mommy loves to be your mom. Go ahead and give her a hug and you’ll see,” he encouraged her. 

Maria walked over to Pepper timidly. 

“Hi Mommy,” she said quietly. 

“Hi sweetheart. Come here and give me a hug,” Pepper said. 

Maria hugged her gently and Morgan spoke up. 

“Mommy is the one that needs lots of love right now,” she said. 

Pepper tried to hold back the tears again as she stood up. She didn’t want her kids to see her breakdown. 

Thankfully her parents were there to comfort her. They were the only familiar part of this new life. They stayed for a few hours to ease Pepper’s discomfort and then they had to go and they promised to visit again soon. 

“Where’s our room?” Pepper asked after they left. 

Anthony jr pointed to one of the rooms in the hallway and Pepper headed there. Once inside the room she shut the door behind her and she was greeted by not one but two cats sitting on the bed. She had no recollection of these cats but they were beautiful. She sat on the bed and let the tears fall. 

_ What kind of mother can’t remember her own kids? I can’t remember the way they laugh or smell or their favorite color? I’m responsible for three complete strangers.  _

Her tears were silent. They were pouring out of her eyes while she sat on the bed and she pet these lovable cats. There was a soft tap on the door and then it opened. It was Tony. 

“Are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. Do we have Jarvis in this house?” she asked suddenly. 

“No we have FRIDAY now and i've set up a folder to kind of catch you up on the big stuff we’ve been through in the past 18 years whenever you’re ready to see,” he explained. 

“I’ll look at it now. Thank you,” she said.

“Ok I’m going to get dinner ready and leave you to it,” he said as he closed the door. 

Pepper began to see the story unfold and she was horrified at the fact that Tony was kidnapped and held hostage in a cave for 3 months and more horrified about the battery in his chest. She found herself crying and she saw a different Tony when he returned and she understood sort of how they became closer in a different way. A way that would lead to their romance.He no longer sold weapons and Iron Man was born. She watched him dying of palladium poisoning and becoming an avenger. There were even side profiles on each avenger she would watch when she had more time. FRIDAY narrated through the battle in New York when Tony nearly died in the wormhole and watched him nearly die again when he gave their home address to a terrorist and their Malibu home was destroyed. She felt pain and despair in her chest everytime she thought he might die. She watched the avengers nearly destroy Sokovia and everyone blame Tony for it and Tony’s battle against Steve Rogers and nearly tearing the avengers apart. She felt for Tony. She knew in his heart that he just wanted to do what was right. She didn’t remember that but she could see the changes in him just by watching these past news articles. She saw him propose to her at a press conference and she smiled. He had the ring two weeks after they started dating. She wanted to remember their love and the good times. She watched him disappear onto a spaceship with Stephen Strange and Peter Parker and not know if he was dead or alive as half of the living creatures in the universe turned to ash. Tony was devastated about Peter and he wasn’t the same since. She felt like that would have made her go out of her mind. She was crying again and then there was Morgan and news of another pregnancy. FRIDAY explained to her that they found out they were expecting twins. She found herself crying as pictures were shown of her holding Morgan and having a baby bump and then there was the battle against Thanos army which she also fought in and the inevitable snap that nearly cost Tony his life if it wasn’t for her preparations with the extremis virus. After Tony’s healing and rebirth was retirement and happiness for them as a family. She ran Stark Industries and he stayed home with the kids. It was really a remarkable story and hard for her to wrap her mind around. 

_ Super Heroes exist and my husband was one of them. Aliens exist, other galaxies and dimensions. This was Tony’s legacy and I’m proud to be married to him. If only I could remember how it feels to be in love with him and loved by him and what it feels like to kiss him. And what it felt like when I gave birth to the kids and what raising them was like.  _

Pepper grabbed her phone and decided to scroll through all her photos to see if she could remember anything. She looked at the most recent ones that were of her and Tony on vacation in the Maldives. They looked happy. They looked like a couple in love. Pepper definitely loved Tony and there was a definite attraction there but she only remembered the unrequited love and desire she harbored for him for a while. Now that he loved her back it felt weird. She didn’t know how to act around him without their usual banter. They didn’t need that anymore. She was his and he was hers and she didn’t know what to do. She felt silly. Her normal flirting seemed out of place. She sighed deeply and stood up and went into her closet and she was relieved to see some pieces she recognized. She saw that her shoe collection was still going strong and it made her smile. She saw some stunning ones that she didn’t recognize. She walked around the house and looked into the kids rooms. Anthony Jr had his own room and it was filled with Iron Man and Avengers memorabilia and his bed was a car bed modeled after Tony’s hot rod. The girls room was split in half Morgan’s side was full of unicorns and butterflies and Maria’s side was Alpaca’s. There was a tiny bathroom at the end of the haul and it was clear to Pepper why they were doing renovations. They were outgrowing the house and an extension was being added. She watched the kids playing while Tony was fixing dinner. 

_ Tony is fixing dinner. I don’t understand this world I live in. One where Tony is a one woman kind of man and has children and does housework. Fatherhood and housework is a sexy look on him.  _

She was deep in her thoughts when she saw a picture of a redhead woman and Tony framed on their mantle and she recognized her from the video FRIDAY played. 

_ I think her name was Nat… _

“FRIDAY remind me who the redhead is?” she asked quietly out of Tony’s earshot. 

“Shield Agent Natasha Romanoff. Shall I bring up her profile?” FRIDAY asked. 

“No that’s ok. But can you tell me did she and Mr. Stark ever have a romantic or sexual relationship?” she asked again. 

“No they didn’t. She was placed at Stark Industries as a spy to keep an eye on Iron Man before he learned about the Avengers,” FRIDAY explained. 

“But they were close?” she asked. 

“Mr. Stark put the photo in a frame in her honor after she passed away,” FRIDAY explained. 

“Passed away from what? She was so young and beautiful,” Pepper said, feeling guilty for inquiring about her and Tony. 

“Her sacrifice,” 

“Her sacrifice? For what?” Pepper said. She was feeling pain for a loss of a woman she couldn’t remember. 

“The soul stone,” FRIDAY explained. 

Pepper remembered that bit about the stones and how they went back in time to get them. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

She thought about Tony and all the times he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the world and the last time it almost happened and she was so grateful that he survived. The thought of a life without Tony was painful and scary. She found herself standing in the kitchen watching him. 

Tony could feel her stare and he looked up at her. 

“Are you ok? Do you need something?” he asked. 

Pepper walked over to him and hugged him. 

“That video…. it scared me to death. You were willing to sacrifice yourself so many times. And I couldn’t imagine my life without you,” 

“There was a man named Yinsen in the cave with me and he saved my life and he died the day that we were ready to escape and I thanked him for saving me and he told me not to waste it,” he explained. 

“You’ve changed so much. I can almost understand how we got together. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings in the hospital with anything I said. I wasn’t expecting to wake up and find out that we were married with children,” 

“Pep just face it. You’ve always loved me,” he said with a smirk and she couldn’t hide the smile appearing on her face. 

Her eyes became slits and her smile was big and wide and she tilted her head down a bit and Tony felt a pang in his chest. That was his smile. Pepper never smiled at anyone else like that. It was reserved for him and that’s how he knew deep down she still loved him even if she didn’t remember it. 

Dinner was tough for Pepper with the kids. She was looking at them so intensely trying desperately to remember anything and it gave her a migraine. She was flustered the more questions the kids asked and the more answers she didn’t have. Tony was so quick with his answers and such a good dad. 

Pepper got up and started gathering dishes and clearing the table. She cleaned the plates and began to wash them almost mechanically. 

“You don’t have to do the dishes. It’s your first night home. I can take care of this,” Tony said coming over to her. 

“Then why am I here Tony? I can’t remember our relationship and I can’t remember anything about the kids. I have no purpose. I can at least wash the dishes,” she said as she scrubbed the same spot over and over. 

“I’m sorry. This is your home if doing the dishes will make you happy then be my guest,” Tony said. 

She was now rinsing the dish when she felt a tug on her leg. 

“Mommy can we do hand washing?” Anthony jr asked. 

Pepper didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to disappoint her beautiful boy with expectant eyes. She looked to Tony. 

“Come on let's all do hand wash,” Tony said picking him up and putting him on the counter next to the sink so he could reach. 

Anthony jr was about to stick his hands under the water when Pepper freaked out. 

“Anthony no that’s too hot. Wait let me put it on cooler,” Pepper said protecting his little hands. 

Tony noticed her first maternal instinct and he smiled at her. She cooled the water off a bit and helped him out his hands in the water and she pumped some hand soap into his hands and they began to rub their hands together and Pepper kept tickling his hands with her fingers and he started giggling. 

“Ok who’s next?” Tony said looking down at his daughters. 

Morgan came running up and she independently began to wash her hands. 

“Hands need to be washed for 20 seconds to effectively kill germs,” she said as she started foaming them up. 

“That’s right, little miss. You’re so smart,” 

“My turn,” Maria said as she stared up at them. 

Pepper picked her up and put her on the counter and pumped soap into her hands while Tony wiped her face. 

  
  


Later that evening Pepper really enjoyed bath time with the kids and after they were tucked in neatly she decided to take a shower herself while Tony tinkered in the garage. 

She loved the feeling of the warmth as the water trickled over her. She opened her shampoo and even though she didn’t recognize the brand or bottle the smell was one she remembered. It was green apple and matcha. She got out of the shower and stared at herself for a moment and she just didn’t recognize the body she was in. The sagging and extra skin was hard to get used to. She knew her children came from this body and she was trying to embrace it when the door opened and it was Tony. Pepper shrieked and quickly covered herself with a towel. 

“I’m so sorry Pepper. I thought you were still tucking the kids in. We keep the bathroom door closed because the dogs love to pull the toilet paper,” he said quietly looking down and closing the door between them. He could tell she was uncomfortable and he didn’t want to embarrass her any further. 

“It’s ok. I’ll be right out,” she said. 

Pepper came out of the bathroom wrapped tightly in a silk robe. 

“It’s all yours,” she said, not meeting Tony’s eyes. 

“I’m just going to take a quick shower,” he said as he went into the bathroom. 

“Sure,” she said as she opened the drawers to look for some underwear and some pajamas. She began looking through the drawers and she was met with mostly Tony’s clothes and then she finally found some silk pajamas and a lingerie chest filled with bras and panties and lots of other sexy lingerie. She grabbed a pair and pulled them up under her robe. She heard the water go off and Tony emerged from the bathroom in a towel. 

“I’m going to sneak back in there to get dressed and this way you can get dressed in here,” she said. 

Tony smiled at her. 

“I understand you want privacy but you know I’ve never been shy,” he teased her. 

“Yes I know that. I’ve seen you in all your glory many times through the years,” she teased back. The teasing and banter put her at ease and made her feel like things between them were the same only better. They were basically always married anyway except now they had a physical relationship to go with it. 

Tony smiled at her again and she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out he was placing extra blankets on the bed for her. 

“What’s all this for?”she asked. 

“You know I like to keep the house at 64 degrees and you usually get cold so I got you some extra blankets,” 

“Thanks,” she said as she smiled at him. 

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute. 

“Ok well have a good night,” he said heading for the door. 

“Where are you going to sleep?”she asked as soon as his hand touched the doorknob. 

“Umm well I thought I’d give you the bed and sleep in my workshop since you don’t remember and I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable,” he said, not meeting her eyes. 

Pepper looked at him and tried to hide the hurt she felt. 

“It’s just that kissing you and holding you or caressing you is just a natural reaction. I play with your hair when we watch tv without even thinking about it. And right now you’re jumpy and you recoil when I touch you and I don’t trust myself to not touch you in some way and I don’t want to make this anymore painful or uncomfortable for you than it already is,” he said. 

“Yeah I understand,” Pepper said, feeling a sharp sting as if his tongue was a whip. 

They said goodnight and they each retreated to different parts of the house with the other on their mind. Tony laid down on the couch and tried to sleep an hour went by and all he could think about was Pepper. He couldn’t live with the hope that Pepper was going to remember their relationship and the kids. He had to make her love him the way things were now and he was nowhere closer to that. He laid there for an hour and sleep wouldn’t come so he thought maybe an orgasm would relax him and put him to bed. 

Pepper was freezing and she pulled on the extra blankets that Tony had given her. She thought about him being so selfless by sleeping in the garage just to make her more comfortable. She thought about sharing the bed with him and she thought that she might like to kiss him. She was always attracted to Tony but despite the unresolved sexual feelings she was feeling all she still recoiled when he touched her. Why? What was she afraid of? She laid there contemplating why she always pulled away even though she wanted him and then a montage played in her brain of years of women he had been with. She thought of all the women that she had to get rid of the next morning and the compromising positions she caught him in and it made her stomach turn. 

“FRIDAY?”she asked suddenly. 

She was about to turn a page she wasn’t sure she wanted to read. 

“How can I be of service Mrs. Stark?”the AI said 

“Has Mr. Stark ever been unfaithful to me?” 

“From all the footage and recordings I have and the previous data from JARVIS I have saved there is no sign of Mr. Stark’s infidelity,” FRIDAY responded. 

“Thank you FRIDAY,” 

“Will that be all Mrs. Stark?” The AI asked. 

“One more question. How do I sleep when I’m this cold?”she asked almost as a joke. 

“The last recorded sleep I have of you and Mr. Stark was eight weeks ago. Would you like me to play the footage?”she asked. 

“Yes please,” Pepper said out of pure curiosity. 

She watched as she joined Tony in bed and they started kissing. She could see where this was going and she felt flustered. She didn’t want to find out about that this way.

“FRIDAY can you skip ahead to the part where we close our eyes to sleep?” 

She watched as the AI sped up the video and she was pressed against Tony’s chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He was rubbing her back with his hands and she was snuggling deeper into him. 

“Thank you FRIDAY you can sleep now,” 

Pepper got up and she was going to find Tony. 

Tony was pleasuring himself but he couldn’t seem to finish. There was too much on his mind. He was just about to call it quits when the door opened and it was Pepper. She flipped the light on and she gasped. Something about Pepper catching him in the act made him finish and he was mortified. 

Pepper retreated back into the living room while Tony cleaned himself up and then he hurried out to see what she wanted. 

“I’m so sorry Pepper. I couldn’t sleep and I thought that would help me relax. I’m sorry you saw that,” Tony said not being able to look her in the eye. 

“You don’t need to apologize or explain to me why you were playing with yourself. Let’s not forget all the years I worked for you. I know how you feel about sex and besides you’re a grown man. I’m sorry I just barged in,” Pepper said feeling herself blush. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s your house. You live here,” he said. 

“I’m sorry. It’s ok I’ll leave you alone and let you do your thing,” Pepper said as she turned to go back. 

“Wait is everything ok? Why did you come find me?” he asked. 

“I’m cold and I can’t sleep and I was going to ask you to come sleep in the bed with me,” she explained. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Tony said. 

“You won’t,” she said, grabbing his hands with hers. 

Tony felt his heart warm. He followed her back into the bedroom and she got into the bed on her usual side.

“Wait how did you know which side of the bed was yours?” Tony asked, feeling hopeful. 

“I watched a video of us sleeping,” she admitted. 

Tony looked dejected and it hurt her heart. 

Tony got under the covers and Pepper snuggled herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. 

“I’m sorry for recoiling when you touch me. I’m still getting used to the idea that you’re my husband. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m still getting used to the idea that you’re a one woman man. I still remember all the women Tony and it was just a way to protect myself,” 

“Pepper you don’t have to apologize. You lost your memory,” he said as he began to rub her back gently. 

“I want to be close to you and embrace this,” she said as she caught his eyes. 

They stared at each other for a minute and he wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn’t. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Eventually she fell asleep and he lost his will and he kissed her forehead softly and he held her until he fell asleep as well. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok? I can always have Happy stay with the kids and you can come to work with me and get a feel for what’s new at S.I.?” Tony asked as he adjusted his tie. 

Pepper stared at him for a moment and she was admiring him in his suit. It reminded her of the last time she remembered seeing him in a tux. It was a charity benefit for wounded veterans and they were sharing an elevator to get to the ballroom. 

“That’s a nice dress,” he commented to her as he tried to check her out discreetly. 

“Thank you,” she said trying to remain professional. 

“But you know where it would look better? "he asked. 

“Let me guess. Your bedroom floor? Does that line really work on women?” Pepper responded. 

“Usually,” he said. 

“The women you pick are morons,” she said as she headed out of the elevator. 

“Pepper are you listening to me?” he asked bringing her back to the present. 

“I’m fine. Go to work. I think I can handle a few hours with the kids. It’s not like I’ve never been around children,” she said secretly appreciating how good Tony looked in a business suit. 

“I don’t want you driving around getting lost or something so Happy will pick them up and drop them off for school and if you need me call me or use FRIDAY. She knows where everything is in the house. She knows the kids routines and basically anything you need,” he reassured her. 

“I’ll be ok. Go,” she said pushing him again. 

“I don’t want to. Pep if these contracts didn’t require one of our signatures I would stay home. But one of us needs to be at S.I. at least one day a week. I will try and do as much as I can remotely but there is a meeting I can’t miss,” 

“I know. I was your assistant for ten years,” 

“I’m just scared Pep. After your accident I don’t want to leave you ever. What if something happens to you again when I’m not there?” he said. 

“Everything will be fine,” she said trying to reassure him. 

“You’re the one thing I can’t live without,” he stressed. 

“Tony you need to go now or you’re going to be late. Would you like to call me a few times to check in?” 

“It would make me feel better if it’s not too much to ask,” 

“Ok now go,” she said with a smile. 

He went to kiss her goodbye out of habit and she backed away from him and he realized his mistake but also felt the sting of rejection. 

“I’m sorry. Force of habit. I’m still trying to rewire my brain to not touch you,” he said trying to hide the hurt in his voice but Pepper could see right through it. It was one of the things she was really good at. She could read him better than he could read himself. 

“Tony I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-

“No apology necessary. You had an accident but I know you love me. You might not know that but I do,” he said as he walked out the door. 

Pepper felt guilty for pulling away from Tony. She could stay here and try and be his wife and be a mother but giving herself to him and kissing him was a can of worms she wasn’t ready to open. Pepper didn’t know what to do with her time. She wasn’t used to not working. She opened her computer and decided to go through her emails anyway to see if there was anything about what was going on at S.I. that she might remember. She read through her emails which of course were all very confusing. 

“FRIDAY can you catch me up on everything that’s happened at S.I. in the last eighteen years in the next three hours?” she asked optimistically. 

“Let’s begin,” the AI responded. 

Pepper was about an hour in and learning fascinating things about arc reactor technology and clean energy when the doorbell rang, scaring the daylights out of her. The dogs were going berserk and she got up and peered out the window and there was a blonde woman she didn’t recognize. 

“FRIDAY who is that at the door?” she asked. 

“Your neighbor Janis Walker,” 

Pepper opened the door and the woman practically launched herself in Pepper’s arms and Pepper could feel her fake breasts squishing against hers. 

“OH MY GAWD. When we heard about your accident we were so scared. I was going to come and see Tony to see if he needed anything. I thought you were bed ridden but Will told me no. He told me to give you time but you know I never listen to him. Besides those goodies that you ordered from my party came in and I had to drop them off to you,” she said before coming up for air and handing her a package. 

Pepper felt a twinge of jealousy and slight possessiveness when this blonde with a rack the only thing that seemed to get Tony’s attention mentioned wanting to check on him. She bet she did. She didn’t care that she wasn’t ready for Tony to touch her or that she wasn’t in love with him or that she couldn’t remember their relationship. He was her husband and no one was going to be checking on him but her. She was about to tell her just that when Janis spoke again. 

“Well aren’t you going to open it?” she asked as she pushed her way into Pepper’s living room and sat on the couch. 

Pepper sat down next to her and opened the package and dumped the contents and pulled the contents out onto the couch and she immediately regretted it. There was a bondage kit, a pair of nipple clamps, a cock ring and a harness and a strap on. Pepper was horrified. There was no way she would ever use any of those things most certainly not with Tony Stark. 

“What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you’re getting all prude on me ya hoe. I know what you and Tony are into which is why we keep insisting that you guys join us? Or even partner swap,” she said as she winked at Pepper. 

_ Partner swap? Join them? Who did they live next door to? These swinging sex freaks. There was no way in hell she would let another woman touch Tony now that she was finally his.  _

She thought back to the night she last saw him in a tux and how she found him in an empty conference room getting a blow job from not one but two women she couldn’t stand. She was embarrassed and he was even more excited. He was drunk and asked if she wanted to join them. She walked out of the room and she almost quit in that moment. She was mortified and neither of them ever talked about it. 

“Did Tony tell you what happened after I woke up from my accident?” Pepper asked as she put the toys back in the package. 

“No,” 

“I lost my memory. I can’t remember the last eighteen years. I can’t remember my kids or any of my romantic relationship with Tony. I only remember being his assistant. It’s called retrograde amnesia and there is no way to tell if it’s going to be permanent or temporary,” 

“Oh Pepper I’m so sorry. And here I am just barging in here and getting personal,” Janis said feeling embarrassed. 

“It’s ok you didn’t know,” Pepper said. 

“So you guys haven’t…. ?” Janis asked and Pepper knew what she meant. 

“Do you want me to take these home for a while?” Janis asked. 

“No it’s ok,” Pepper said. 

“Are you scared?” Janis asked. 

“A little. I’m trying to stay positive and tell myself I just need time and my memory will come back. I tell myself I’ll remember what it felt like when my kids were born,” 

“Yeah that’s very scary. I couldn’t imagine not being able to remember Tommy. But I meant are you scared to fuck him? Because it could be fun. It could be like your first time with him all over again but he already knows every inch of you and how to get you off,” she explained. 

Pepper couldn’t believe this woman was her friend. 

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping with him any time soon,” Pepper said as she looked down. 

“That’s a shame. Tony’s such a stud. Well anyway I need to get back before Will realizes I came over here. I hope we can be friends still even though you don’t remember me,” she offered. 

“Sure,” Pepper said quietly as she followed her to the door. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” she said once again. 

“I will. Thanks,” Pepper said as she closed the door behind her. 

“FRIDAY are we really friends with Janis and Will?” she asked. 

“Yes,” the AI responded. 

“Did we ever sleep with them? Or swap partners?” 

“No,” 

Tony called to check up on her and she left out the part about Janis and her visit. She decided that was a conversation best had at home. She continued learning about what she missed at work when the door opened and Happy returned with the twins. 

They ran to her and hugged her and they were hungry for lunch. 

“How about peanut butter and jelly?” she suggested. 

“We hate peanut butter and jelly,” Anthony said in frustration. 

“Tuna fish?”

“NO that’s not what we have for lunch,” Maria yelled. 

“Turkey?”

The twins stared at her in dismay and Maria started to cry. Anthony balled his fists up. 

“Can Dad go back to making our wunches? He gives us gwilled cheese and pickles and chips and apple swices,” Anthony jr said. 

Pepper felt as if her heart was being ripped in two. 

“Maria sweetie why are you crying?” Pepper asked. 

“I want Daddy,” she said between sobs. 

“Daddy has to work today but he will be home soon. How about some juice while I make you guys a grilled cheese?” she said, trying to ease her child’s pain as she stroked her hair. 

Maria sniffled and nodded. 

Pepper started to get everything out of the fridge that Anthony mentioned when Maria spoke up again. 

“Daniel Tiger,” she said. 

Pepper was racking her brain trying to figure out what that was as she put their food in front of them. 

“Mommy Daniel Tiger,” 

This time it was Anthony who said it. 

Pepper swallowed her pride and asked FRIDAY what Daniel Tiger was. It was a reboot of Mr. Rogers neighborhood with a four year old tiger named Daniel and the kids liked to watch the show at lunchtime. 

“Daniel Tiger,” they kept crying out. 

“ENOUGH. I’m putting it on,” she said as she turned on the small television they had in the kitchen and put it on the channel FRIDAY told her. 

They looked at her and this time Anthony jr had tears in his eyes but he didn’t make a sound. Pepper never raised her voice to the kids and they didn’t understand it when she did. Pepper felt so guilt ridden that she needed air. She went outside and she was staring at the car. She went back inside to grab her phone and text Happy to please come to the house. 

“FRIDAY how far is the ride to New Haven Connecticut?” 

“Two hours but I highly advise against it. Mr. Stark doesn’t want you driving around in your confused state,” 

_ It would be so easy now for me to just leave. Happy can stay with the kids until Tony gets back and I can go to my parents. The kids will be happier. Tony is so great with the kids and they adore him and he can go on with his life. _

She grabbed a piece of paper. 

_ Dear Tony, _

_ I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. It turns out I’m a terrible mother. The pressure is just too much. The kids are much happier with you. I wish I could say that I loved you all but I don’t feel that. I can’t remember what that feels like and I don’t deserve any of you. Tell them whatever you think is best. I just want them to be happy.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Pepper  _

Pepper grabbed her keys and got into the car. She sat there frozen. She was preparing herself to start the car when Tony called again. 

“How’s it going?” he asked. 

“Fine,” she lied. 

She was a coward and she had no intention of telling him she was leaving him. 

“Did you remember how madly in love with me you are yet?” he asked. 

“No I can’t say that I did,” she said softly. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he said and something happened in her brain. A memory lost to her was popping back. She was at the third annual Firefighter’s Family Fund and her and Tony were dancing. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back,” 

“You look great and you smell great,”

“Oh, God,” 

“But I could fire you if that would take the edge off,”

“I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me,”

“I'd make it a week. Sure,”

“Really?”

“What's your Social Security number?”

“Five,”

“Five?”

“Right.”

“Right.”

“You're missing just a couple of digits there.”

“The other eight? So I got you for the other eight,”

FRIDAY mentioned this night but she couldn’t remember the words they exchanged and the stolen looks and the butterflies in her stomach when Tony stared deeply into her eyes. She was so nervous that night. She had a crush on Tony Stark. 

“Pep are you there?” he asked. 

Pepper sent a text to Happy to cancel him coming over. She said everything was ok. She opened the car door and headed for the house. 

“I remembered something just now,” she said quietly. 

“Really what?” he asked. 

“The Fireman’s Family Fund. The one where we danced,” she said. 

“And? "he said. 

“That’s it. I only remembered the dance and the conversation we had about me forgetting to wear deodorant,” 

“And your dress with no back,” he added. 

Pepper found herself smiling. 

“You’re doing the smile aren’t you? My smile. The one you only make at me,” 

“I was actually just smiling,” she admitted. 

“Nothing happened between us after that night for like another six months because I fucked up,” he admitted. 

Pepper stepped inside and she was relieved to see the twins were glued to the television while still in their high chairs. 

“The kids just finished their lunch. I need to get them cleaned up. I’ll see you when you get home,” she said. 

“I love you.” he said out of habit. He didn’t care if she didn’t say it back right now. He was going to keep telling her and reminding her that she was everything to him. 

Pepper was taken aback but she didn’t feel right about saying it back if she wasn’t one thousand percent sure she felt it. 

“Bye,” she said quietly and she heard the phone click off. She took the goodbye note she wrote to Tony and ripped it up. She took the package from Janis and brought it to the bedroom and shoved it under the bed. 

Later that evening Tony came out of the bathroom in just his boxer briefs and when he saw Pepper he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“Do you want me to put on shorts?” he asked. 

“No it’s ok,” she said as she got under the covers. 

Tony got under the covers with her and she turned to face him. 

“We need to talk,” she said quietly. 

“Look I know you want me but I’m not that easy. At least buy me dinner first,” he teased. 

Pepper’s eyes crinkled up and her smile was so big. She gave him the smile again. It was Tony’s goal to make her smile like that once a day. It was his only assurance that deep inside she still loved him. 

“Janis came over for a visit today. She brought me a package of sex toys I apparently ordered,” she said reaching under the bed and putting the package on the bed. 

“Oh no. Wait, you remember Janis?” 

“No FRIDAY told me she was our neighbor so I answered the door. Are they swingers?” she asked him dead serious. 

“Yes,” he said as he opened the package and picked up the cock ring and the strap on harness. 

“Well this is embarrassing,” he said wondering what Pepper was thinking about all of this stuff. 

“Why would I order this stuff? I would never use any of this. I have one vibrator and it’s the same one I’ve had for years. This stuff is crazy,” she said. 

Tony got out of bed and walked around to Pepper’s side and grabbed a key off of a shelf on the wall and unlocked the bottom drawer and began to put the toys away in that drawer. Pepper watched what he was doing and began to sift through the various dildos and vibrators. She even grabbed one odd shaped toy she had never seen before. 

“What is this? And where’s my silver vibrator?” she asked as she didn’t see it in the collection. 

“This one is called the satisfyer pro. You put this over your clit and it suctions. It’s supposed to feel like oral sex. You love this toy. And you got rid of the silver one,” he explained. 

“WHAT? Why would I do that? I’ve had that for over ten years” she asked. 

“You told me it didn’t satisfy you anymore,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well what do I use then?” 

“This one,” Tony said, holding up a rubber dildo with impressive girth and average length. 

“This is crazy. I can’t wrap my mind around any of this. That thing is a monster, ” she said. 

She couldn’t believe any of this. She loved her silver vibrator for so many years. She couldn’t understand why she’d ever get rid of it. 

Tony couldn’t help himself and a big smile spread across his face. 

“This isn’t funny Tony,” she said out of frustration. 

“Pepper I don’t think you’re going to want to hear this. You’re going to blame me and be mad or think I’m lying,” he said. 

“Nothing could be worse than having swinger neighbors and this collection of freaky toys so just spill it,” 

“After you and I slept together you said your silver vibrator could no longer satisfy you. You didn’t really masturbate a lot when we got together because you had me but when I was away on a mission or you were traveling for S.I. you would bring it with you and when you told me you needed a replacement because it didn’t satisfy you I got a mold of myself made,” he said about the one she said was a beast. 

Pepper was bright red and she couldn’t even look at Tony. He closed the draw and locked it and he walked back to his side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you the truth. I understand this is hard for you to accept because of my past,” 

Pepper was angry. 

“You know what else I remembered today?” she said. 

“Nothing good I’m guessing,” 

“The wounded veterans benefit,” 

“I have a vague memory of that night. What did I do? "he asked as he braced himself for the blow. 

“I was looking for you I don’t remember what for and I found you in an empty conference room getting a blow job from two girls,” she said. 

“Pepper I know my past but we weren’t a couple then and-

“And you asked me if I wanted to join you,” she said near tears. 

“I don’t even remember that and I’m sorry. That was so wrong. I was a dick,” 

“It was humiliating and knowing your history and quite literally seeing you in every compromising position known to man and knowing all of this and still marrying you makes me feel like a fraud,” 

“Wow. I know you don’t love me and you don’t want me but that really hurt Pep,” 

“I almost left today, "she said. 

“What?” Tony asked, getting serious. 

“When the kids were eating lunch. I wrote you a goodbye note and I text Happy to come to the house and I was just going to leave. The kids don’t need me. They don’t even like me. Everything I did was wrong and they kept crying and asking for you. And I thought about leaving. I almost started the car Tony and then you called and I remembered our dance and I went back inside,” she confessed. 

“I don’t want to hold you back from happiness ever even if it’s not with me but please know that these kids need you more than you know. They don’t want me when they’re sick or they scrape their knee or they have a nightmare. They want their mom. And I know you’re hurting and I can’t even imagine what it must be like to wake up and not remember your life but I have to be honest you cut me deep Pep. I can't help but feel now that by loving you I somehow ruined your life and every time I look at you I just feel devastated. I think maybe we need a night to sleep on it separately. I’m going back to the garage,” he said as he walked out. 

Tony laid down on the couch in the garage and replayed Pepper’s words in his head. 

_ “It was humiliating and knowing your history and quite literally seeing you in every compromising position known to man and knowing all of this and marrying you makes me feel like a fraud,” Pepper loves you deep down and she can’t remember don’t panic. You can’t take this personal she only woke up a few days ago. But FUCK this hurts so bad. I can’t make her love me and that’s the truth I’ve been trying to avoid.  _

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears fall. He couldn’t lose her. It just wasn’t a possibility. He needed her and so did the kids and he needed to stop dragging his feet. He wasn’t doing enough but tomorrow was a new day and everything was going to change. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Tony was up with the birds. All he did was make coffee and he went immediately to work on trying to update B.A.R.F. 

“Ok FRIDAY run every combination,” he said as he sat back and watched. 

“None of these combinations are suitable for use on the thalamus without a live subject,” his A.I. said. 

“Just run them anyway” he said. 

“Negative results sir,” said the female A.I. voice. 

“So I need Pepper?” he asked in frustration. 

He needed the person he wasn’t currently speaking to. 

“I’m not speaking to her. How about Morgan?” he asked. 

“We need a live subject whose memories have been depleted,” she said. 

“I don’t know if you heard me but I’m not speaking to Pepper,” he said as he raised his voice. 

“Sir due to her condition I highly recommend a speedy reunion between you and Mrs. Stark,” FRIDAY suggested. 

“Did you not hear what she said to me last night? She said marrying me makes her feel like a fraud. How does she think that makes me feel? You know FRIDAY none of this would have happened if you didn’t let Janis in. Pepper got mad at me over a sex toy. I’m not talking to her,” he stated again as he stared at the machine and resisted the urge to smash it. He needed a live subject whose memory was depleted but not Pepper. 

“What about me? I don’t remember anything from the time I was healing with the extremis virus. If I hook myself up to B.A.R.F will it work?” he said. 

“I can run a calibration,” 

“Absolutely no interruptions. If Pepper or the kids try to find me tell them I cannot be disturbed. Keep the door locked,” Tony said as he hooked the electrodes up to his head and closed his eyes. 

Tony was deep in a haze and he saw fields of color while the machine tried to pull lost memories out of the thalamus rather than present a less traumatic altered version of how they actually feel. He could see the room around him while he was in the cocoon. Pepper was by his bedside watching and waiting. She was extremely pregnant and would most likely give birth any day. A curious Morgan kept trying to peer in through a crack in the door. 

“Morgan I told you not to come in here,” Pepper said sternly. 

“Why is Daddy in a cocoon? Is he going to become a butterfly?” she asked softly. 

“No he’ll still be human but all fixed up with no injuries,” Pepper tried to explain. 

“What if a giant radioactive spider eats him while he’s in a cocoon?” she asked as her eyes got big. 

“Morgan there’s no such thing as giant radioactive spiders,” 

“Yes there is. Daddy told me stories about them at night,” she said angrily. 

“Morgan you know you and your Dad have quite the imagination. Come on I’m starving and so are these babies. This mama needs to eat,” Pepper said steadying herself with one hand on the arm of the chair as she walked towards the door. 

Tony unhooked the electrodes and tried to catch his breath as tears poured out of his eyes. He had no idea what his little girl went through because of his decision to nearly sacrifice himself. 

“What do you mean no interruptions?” Pepper said venomously to the A.I. As she tried to open the door to the garage. 

“We’re running tests. He specifically said no interruptions not even from you. He also said don’t worry about the kids getting to school Mr. Hogan would take them,” FRIDAY explained. 

“He’s ignoring me isn’t he?” Pepper said angrily. She didn’t even wait for FRIDAY to respond. She went back into the kids rooms to get the twins dressed and help Morgan with her hair. 

“I found the Butterly clip you were asking for,” Pepper said as she fastened it to her seven year olds hair. 

“I want to wear my unicorn jacket on Friday. Can you please wash it for me?” she asked. 

“Sure,” Pepper said. She was faking it until she made it. 

_ How hard can it be to find this unicorn jacket?  _

“It’s in the red hamper. That’s the one for our favorite stuff we like to wear a lot,” she explained. 

“The twins will eat at school but you need some breakfast. Waffles?” she guessed. 

She was so grateful for her patient and beautiful child. She was smart beyond her years like her father. 

“Ok,” she said agreeably. 

She seemed like a strong kid and she really wished she could remember. She seemed resilient but she didn’t know. She looked into her eyes and saw Tony’s looking back. 

“In case you’re wondering he’s working on B.A.R.F,” she said nonchalantly as she dipped her waffle in some syrup. 

“I’m sorry B.A.R.F?” Pepper asked in confusion. 

“Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing. Dad says the name needs work. I think it’s cool,” she said. 

“How do you know what he's up to down there? He let you in?” Pepper asked. 

“No. Can I tell you a secret Daddy doesn’t know about?” she asked. 

Pepper was so touched. Her daughter that she couldn’t remember wanted to share something with her and not her father. This frustrated her more that she could not remember her own child. 

“Yes just give me a minute. Anthony stop climbing the bookcase,” Pepper said as she picked him up. 

“It’s private Mommy. It’s in my room. I need to show you,” Morgan said, grabbing her hand. 

“I could really use your father’s help right now but since he’s being immature I’ll need YOU to watch over the twins and FRIDAY please alert me if they get into any trouble,” Pepper said ushering them into the living room and putting cartoons on as Tony’s bot YOU glided over. 

Pepper turned her attention back to Morgan and followed her to her room. She watched as Morgan went into the closet and waved at her to follow. 

“This is Eduardo. I made him so I can listen through the vents when Daddy is working on secret stuff,” she said handing her an odd looking machine with a speaker on one end. 

“Wow you made this? How did you get into Dad’s workshop unnoticed?” Pepper asked. 

She was stunned at her daughter's creation. 

“One night when you and Daddy were on the couch kissing,” 

“How long have you had this?” Pepper asked. 

“Two years,” she said proudly. 

Pepper smiled at her.

“Can you show me how it works?” 

“This end goes into the vent and you hit this button,” Morgan said showing her. 

“FRIDAY run it again. Don’t tell me it didn’t work. It works,” They heard Tony argue with his A.I through the speaker. 

“I’m so glad you shared this with me. This will be our special secret. But it’s time for school. Happy just pulled up,” Pepper said. 

“Thanks Mommy,” she said as she hugged Pepper who still went blank anytime she tried to remember any emotion for her kids. She tried to remember anything about them other than what she learned since she woke up and nothing was coming to her and her anger towards Tony didn’t help the situation. 

_ He’s so smug. He really thinks he’s all that and that I just LOVE some silly toy made from a mold of him. His ego is exploding. I would never fall for Tony Stark. Flirt with him guilty but it was always harmless, crush on him, only for that time we danced because he showed me a side of him I've never seen before. Be sexually attracted to him, how could I not? I have eyes and physically yes he’s absolutely gorgeous. Fall in love with him? I don’t see how it’s possible despite his charm. He was a pig I would never let myself fall for him. I think I hit my head and I didn’t know what I was doing. And now he’s ignoring me for telling the truth. All these years I was the only woman Tony hasn’t kissed. We were friends but always remained professional and I go and marry him and birth his kids. I am a fraud. He’s slept with everyone above sunset. What I need to know is why? What on earth did he do to make me throw my professionalism out the window? Sure that dance between us I remembered made me feel like I had a crush or something but that’s not love. He’s been supportive since I came home. He’s done everything possible to make me comfortable but I still can’t trust him. I know Tony and he needs to get laid frequently and if I’ve been out for over a month I know what he wants and why he is acting this way.  _

Tony was at his wits end. He tried for hours to get B.A.R.F. To work on the thalamus and he kept coming up short. He went to the keurig he kept in the garage and started to make more coffee. He heard his stomach growling. It was nearly four o’clock and he hadn’t eaten anything. There was no way he was stopping and no way he was going to leave the garage and face Pepper. He rummaged through some drawers and cabinets and all he could find was a bag of pretzels and a candy bar and that would have to suffice. He continued to push through. He couldn’t make Pepper love him so he’d have to make her remember. 

Pepper got out of the shower and a part of her really thought that Tony would be in the bedroom when she got out but he wasn’t and her heart sank. It was eleven o’clock and he didn’t speak to her the whole day. He never ignored her for that long. She put on her pajamas and couldn’t help but wonder if Tony had anything to eat today. Did they even keep food in the garage? She woke up in the hospital to a whole new Tony but today he was acting very much like his old self. But yet a part of her still worried about him and felt responsible for him and whether or not he eats. Just like an assistant just like a wife. She thought about the moment she noticed Tony’s wedding ring in the hospital and how upset she was about it. 

_ Why was I so upset? Do I really love Tony deep down? He says I have a certain smile I only make at him. Do I? I wasn’t aware of it. Of course I love him. I took care of him for so long. But I meant what I said. A part of me feels like a fraud. Is that horrible? Am I a horrible person?  _

Tony was working for twenty two hours straight when his body finally gave in and he fell asleep at his work table. He fell into a fitful and uneasy sleep full of terrible dreams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Tony woke up in his workshop and had no idea what time it was. He was exhausted and hungry. He stretched for a minute and looked at the clock and he panicked. Did he really sleep for nearly twelve hours? He pulled himself together and emerged into the living room. Morgan was first to spot him and she ran to him and hugged him. 

“Daddy” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hey sweetie. Did you go to school today?” he asked. 

“Yeah we all did. It was weird Mommy knew how to get there,” 

Pepper came into the living room and the state Tony was in made her anger slowly melt. Plus he looked adorable with his hair all messed up and sticking out in different directions. 

“It was weird but I felt a sense of direction and I somehow knew the way,” Pepper explained. 

“Well that’s good. Your memory is coming back even though you don’t realize it,” he said. 

Pepper gave him a small smile. They still needed to talk. 

Tony staggered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He was starving. 

“I made some cauliflower Mac and cheese and grilled chicken if you’re hungry,” Pepper said. 

“Thank you,” he said, avoiding her eyes. 

He knew she was pissed at him. 

Tony ate his food ravenously and thought of how he was going to get on Pepper’s good side and more importantly how he was going to get B.A.R.F. to work on the thalamus instead of the hippocampus. He tried so hard to find the right combination but kept coming up short. He needed to save Pepper; it was the only way she would love him again. 

“You wanna tell me about your disappearing act yesterday? I could have used your help with the kids,” she said firmly but softer than when she’s usually mad. 

“I do want to tell you. Pepper how long have you known me? Although I am a changed man in many ways when I get an idea and I’m working on something I get carried away. It was for you. To help you,” he said. 

“I’m waiting,” she said. 

“It’s called B.A.R.F. Binary Augmented Retro-Framing,” 

“And what exactly is it?” she asked. 

“It works in the hippocampus by changing the way you perceive traumatic memories. I changed the programming to retract lost memories but I can’t get it to work on the thalamus. I must have done over 100 calibrations of different combinations and I couldn’t get it to work. But I’m going to keep trying as soon as I can,” he explained. 

Pepper felt something inside she couldn’t explain. That was the most selfless thing she ever heard Tony Stark do. 

“I know why you’re doing this. You think you can fix me. Tony this is the most selfless thing I’ve ever seen you do but one of your machines isn’t going to fix me. My memory is either going to come back or it’s not and there isn’t anything we can do about it. We’re going to have to deal with whatever happens,” Pepper said grabbing his hands in hers. 

He welcomed that warmth from her and yearned to pull her close to him and hug her. He yearned to brush her hair off her face like he always did and kiss her forehead and her soft lips. God he missed the feel of her soft lips.  _ What if I never get to feel them again? What if she can never love me again? I wonder if she’s curious about kissing me? Or if she’s even attracted to me like this? Tony thought.  _

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to be here. If you think you’ll be happier away from me you can always stay in the penthouse. All I want is for you to be comfortable and happy,” Tony put out there even though he was terrified that she would want that.

He averted his eyes down and away from her. 

“Tony LOOK at me. I’m sorry for what I said the other night. This is a very confusing time for me and my emotions are all over the place. Yes it’s scary and at times very frustrating because I don’t understand how I got here. Before the accident I was in my thirties and I looked the best I ever looked and my career and love life were thriving and I woke up in my fifties with three children married to my former playboy boss and I’m having a hard time processing it but I’m not unhappy here Tony. You guys are my family. The kids are great and I’m really starting to bond with them and being married to you isn’t horrible. We’ve always been best friends. Honestly our relationship feels the same as before. I take care of you, I run the business, we argue a lot, we laugh a lot and we don’t have a physical relationship. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just what you said about the dildo reminded me of how smug you used to be and it set me off. I shouldn’t have said those things,” Pepper explained. 

“I’m sorry your love life was thriving? I don’t recall you seriously dating anyone in your thirties,” Tony said. 

It came out of his mouth like a knee jerk reaction. 

“I never said dating and I’m surprised we didn’t have this conversation before we got married,” 

“Well you knew my history and I never wanted to hear about any other guy touching you besides me. But now that we’re here who was it? Did I know him? How long were you guys sleeping together?” Tony asked. 

“You did know him. And it went on for three years. Are you sure you really want to know?” she asked. 

“THREE YEARS? Are you sure he wasn’t in love with you? Now I really need to know. Who was it?” Tony asked knowing he was going to regret it. 

“Yes three years. What did you expect Tony? Did you think I was the Virgin Mary? Working for you caused me extreme stress. My doctor told me a lot of the issues I was having was due to stress and he said find something that can help you manage it so I did,” 

“No Pepper I didn’t think you were the Virgin Mary. I always imagined you at home thinking about me while you masturbated. You didn’t answer the question. Who was it?,” Tony confessed in joking manner. 

“Matt Gunderson and he was in love with me but I never felt an emotional connection to him and that’s why I ended it,” 

“MATT FUCKING GUNDERSON. Are you kidding me? You were sleeping with him for 3 years? I HATE that guy. He was a flashy asshole always showing off his cars and money,” Tony said, seriously perturbed. 

Pepper gave him a look. 

“Seriously,” she said. 

“Hey I wasn’t THAT flashy,” he said. 

“Don’t get mad at me you asked,” she said. 

“Do you think he’s still in love with you? Because I’ll kick his ass. I don’t care if you can’t remember you’re still my wife,” he said getting defensive. 

“Relax Tony I haven’t talked to him in years,” she said. 

“Oh God this is horrible. I just keep imagining his creepy hands on you and I want to punch his lights out. And you continued for three years so obviously you liked it. Is this how you felt when I was with all those women?” he asked. 

“It was a little different. I would get so upset that they didn’t care about you at all as a person and all they wanted was bragging rights that they slept with you and your money. And it hurt me that that’s all you thought you could offer a woman. I saw the sides of you others couldn’t,” 

“I’m thinking I’m going to need some kind of date night to get over this. Maybe a movie of your choice and some wine? FRIDAY can get us any movie,” he proposed. 

“That sounds really nice,” Pepper said as she pulled Tony against her for a hug. 

He felt so good and he was savoring the feeling of her being in his arms because normal embraces from Pepper were now unexpected privileges and he didn’t know if they would happen again. 

She pulled away and wrinkled her nose. 

“But you might want to take a shower first because you stink,” she said as she walked away. 

Later that evening when the kids were asleep Tony came over to the couch with two glasses of wine and handed one to Pepper. 

“What did you choose?” he asked. 

“Bridesmaids. It sounds funny,” 

“You hated this movie,” Tony said. 

“But it sounds funny,” she said with a disappointed face. 

“I don’t care. I’ll put it on. FRIDAY play Bridesmaids,” he said. 

Pepper nestled into the couch with a little space between her and Tony and ten minutes into the movie and she was miserable. 

“This movie sucks,” Pepper declared.

“We could always make out,” Tony said finding the perfect opening. 

Pepper turned to look at him. 

“I don’t expect anything. I was just wondering if you were curious about it or if you were even attracted to me,” 

“Honestly I am,” 

“You’re curious or attracted to me?” Tony said. 

“Both,” Pepper admitted. 

“Good. Now don’t hit me I’m going to kiss you,” Tony said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Pepper’s. 

Pepper felt herself melting into the couch. Tony was such a fantastic kisser but she had to put the brakes on for a minute because something was in her brain that couldn’t break through. She needed to think. She broke the kiss and pulled away from him. 

“That bad?” Tony asked, slowly losing his confidence. 

“No the kiss was fine, it’s just that when you kissed me something in my brain was trying to break through. A memory I think,” she said excitedly. 

“So I should kiss you lots more then and see if it comes back,” Tony said leaning in again before she could react. 

He pressed his lips to hers gently again at first to let her adjust and she grabbed a hold of him this time and she kissed him a little deeper. 

Tony was in heaven. He was savoring every moment of this much needed kiss. He never thought it could be this long since the last time they kissed. 

Pepper felt Tony’s goatee brush against her and she knew that was it. She knew that she had felt the feeling before. She was so happy she wanted to tell Tony right away but she enjoyed relishing in the familiarity too much. She kissed him some more and it was actually him who broke away this time for much needed air. 

Tony just stared at her and smiled. 

“I know what the memory is,” Pepper said smiling at him. 

“What is it?” he asked as he smiled at her. 

“When we were kissing and I could feel your goatee against my cheek and it tickled me I remembered the feeling of that specific tickle,” she said. 

Tony was staring at her and he just smiled. 

Pepper felt herself blushing.

“I know that look you want to say something. Spit it out,” Pepper said giving him her stern look which he found adorable. 

“Let me know when you want to find out where else my goatee tickles,” he teased. 

“TONY STARK that is filthy,” she said as a smile was forming on her face. 

“Oh gosh Pepper I was talking about your neck. Where did you think I meant?,” he teased. 

“We both know where you meant and that will

NOT be happening,” she said. 

“Not yet and when it does you won’t want me to stop,” he said with a wink. 

Pepper made the smile she only makes for him and Tony felt his heart rate increase. 

“What do you say we do this again tomorrow? Same time and place?”

Pepper smiled again. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think my husband would like that,” she teased. 

This time it was Tony who smiled. 

“We should probably go to bed. It’s a school night,” he said swallowing the remainder of his wine and getting up from the couch. Pepper followed him into the room and they got under the covers. 

“Goodnight Tony. Thank you for tonight. It was really nice,” 

“Goodnight Pepper. I love you,” he said as he turned to sleep. 

Pepper closed her eyes and thought about the other places Tony’s goatee might tickle and she drifted off into a restful sleep. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Pepper woke up and she was surprised to see that Tony was still fast asleep. He must have been tired. She looked at the clock and knew that they were going to have to hustle to get the kids ready for school on time. She gently shook him and he opened his eyes a sliver. 

“We slept late. So do you want to take the girls or Anthony?” she asked. 

“What I would like is a good morning kiss,” he commented as he tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Maybe after you brush your teeth,” she said as she forced herself out of the bed and into the bathroom to go brush her own. 

Tony joined her at his sink and they stared at each other silently brushing their teeth. He was watching her and wondering what she was thinking. He used to know her thoughts before they formed in her mind but now everything was different. This was a new Pepper that was scared and uncertain and he had to win her over every day. 

“I’ll tackle the girls if that makes it easier for you,” he said after spitting in the sink. 

“I think I can get Anthony ready quickly and start on breakfast,” 

“What about my kiss?” he asked as he walked closer to her. 

This time Pepper spit and she smiled at him. 

“You know Tony just because we kissed last night doesn’t mean you can kiss me anytime you want. It wouldn’t hurt to woo me or try a little romance,” she said as she brushed past him. 

“You can’t dodge me forever Pep. One of these days I’m going to kiss you senseless and you’re going to give in to me,” he called after her. 

“We will talk about it when that day comes,” she teased. 

Tony felt the wind leave his sails but it was only a small defeat. He wasn’t going to give up. 

_ Pepper wants romance. She wants to be wooed. The necklace with the shrapnel from my heart will be hard to top.  _

Pepper was in the room with Anthony helping him get dressed. She combed his hair and he made a face. 

“That’s not Tony Stark hair,” he muttered. 

Pepper suddenly remembered a time before an event that Tony actually wanted to go to and he was fussing with his hair and it just wasn’t right and she grabbed the Oribe fiber groom and fixed his hair until it was perfect. She knew after working with him so closely for years exactly how he liked his hair. 

“Hang on a minute,” she said as she went back into their bathroom and Tony was fixing his hair. 

“Do you still use the Or-

She stopped herself when she saw the jar of Oribe on the counter. 

She grabbed it. 

“Anthony wants Tony Stark hair and who's more of an expert on Tony Stark?” she said as she left the room.

She returned to Anthony who got distracted with his toys and she picked him back up. 

She applied the stuff in his hair and held him up to the mirror to see. 

He smiled so big and hugged her. 

“Now come on you’ve got to get dressed for school,” she said. 

An hour passed and Tony and Pepper got back from dropping the kids off at school. 

“So what do we do with ourselves when the kids aren’t around?” Pepper said as she flopped down on the chair in the living room and tucked her knees to her chest. 

“It depends. Usually we try and catch up on work. You work remote 3 days a week so we can have more time as a family and usually when the work is done we have sex. It’s our time to really enjoy sex and not rush. It’s like going back to the sex we had before we had kids. Only on Wednesdays though. You have a lot of work on Mondays and Fridays,” Tony explained. 

Pepper blushed. 

“Before my accident, we’re things good between us? Were you happy with how often we-

“Are you asking me about our sex life?” Tony asked. 

Pepper felt herself blush again and she nodded. 

“Of course things were good. They were great. I’m happy anytime you want to have sex with me. We were doing it 2-3 nights a week which is great for having 3 kids, but then again Clint and Laura are doing it 4-5 days a week,” 

“Clint and Laura, is Clint the guy that shrinks and then comes back to normal size?” Pepper asked. 

“No that’s Scott. Ant-Man. Clint is the one that shoots the exploding arrows. Hawk-eye,” Tony explained. 

“That’s a lot of sex. I can’t imagine having sex with anyone that much. Two times a week sounds more like my speed,” Pepper said. 

“We used to do it four times a week before the kids,” Tony said with a smile. 

“And now we’re not doing it at all and I’m sure you’re disappointed,” 

“Pepper you had an accident and you woke up to severe memory loss. I’m just glad you’re alive and that you didn’t leave me,” Tony explained. 

“But I know you and how you are about sex and you must be suffering right now,” Pepper said. 

“I always want to have sex with you. But I’m fine. I can take care of myself when I have to. I don’t expect anything and I don’t want you to do anything just for me. I don’t want you to do anything unless it’s what you want,” 

“What if I never remember and we never have sex again? Will you leave?” Pepper asked him. 

“Pepper what are you saying? This is insane. You and the kids are the best things that ever happened to me. You’re the happy ending I never thought I could have. I would never leave you,” Tony explained. 

“How’s our money situation? Obviously I know we have money but we have kids now and they’re going to go to college someday and I’m assuming we have money for that too but do we have money to blow?” she asked suddenly. 

“Yeah we’re good. Why? You know I’ll buy you whatever you want,” he explained. 

“I want to get one of those mommy makeovers,” Pepper said on the brink of tears suddenly. 

She wanted to fix her body so she could sleep with Tony and he wouldn’t leave. 

Tony's expression turned to one of pain. He couldn’t hide the dislike in his expression. 

“Pepper you’ve been through this before. After the twins you wanted to have it done and you had a consultation with a doctor in New York and made an appointment and everything and then a few days before you changed your mind,” Tony said really hoping she wouldn’t go through it. 

“Why did I change my mind?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. You wouldn’t tell me but I was so relieved,” he said. 

“You didn’t want me to have it done?” Pepper asked. 

“Of course not. Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“Gee I don’t know Tony. Nearly all the women you’ve slept with were enhanced in more ways than one,” 

“Pepper there isn’t one single thing I’d ever change about you except getting your memory back,” he said. 

“I still want to have a consultation,” she said. 

“I don’t understand why. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen but I would never tell you no. It’s not my body. I’m not happy about it but it’s up to you. I can’t stop you,” Tony said. 

The silence between them was deafening and then the doorbell rang. Pepper wiped at her eyes and really hoped it wasn’t Janice. Rocky and Buster were running back and forth and barking. Tony opened the door. 

“Hey Doris what are you doing here? You want to come in for some coffee?” Tony said to the white haired woman standing in their doorway. 

“Oh no I don’t mean to be a bother. I know what you guys do when the kids aren’t here but it’s Ed his wheelchair isn’t working and I can’t push him,” she explained. 

“Oh it’s no trouble Doris. Let me just grab my tools and I’ll be right over and what did I tell you about walking all the way here. Just call me,” 

Tony slipped into the garage and Doris stood their petting the dogs and looking at Pepper. 

“Something isn’t right. You’re crying. Were you fighting?,” Doris said with concern for Pepper. 

“No. It’s nothing,” 

Tony came out of the garage with his tool belt and he had on a fitted black tank top and his arm muscles weren’t quite as big as they used to be but he still filled it out and she found it so attractive. She remembered how she used to linger as long as possible while he was working so she could admire him secretly. 

“Ok I’m ready,”

“You’re coming too Pepper, aren’t you?” Doris said. 

“Sure,” Pepper said as she walked out with them. 

The walk was a good five minute walk. Their home was hidden pretty well in the trees. They were closer to the side entrance through the woods, the road to drive in was off the main road and they had an extremely long winding driveway.

When the house came into view Tony ran ahead to help Ed while Pepper and Doris stayed behind to keep their walk leisurely.

“He’s gone now. So please tell me what's wrong? I know something is going on. I can see it in your eyes. So much pain from you both. You usually look at each other with love and admiration. Are you getting divorced?” she pried, but only out of concern.

“Tony didn’t tell you?” she asked, going with the motions.

She was pretending she knew this woman that obviously knew her.

“Tell me what?” she asked with a look of deep concern.

“When we went away on vacation, I had an accident and I was in a coma. I lost my memory. I only remember the time before Tony and I started dating. I don't remember our romantic relationship or my own kids. What kind of mother doesn’t remember her own kids?” Pepper said, getting teary eyed again.

“Oh you poor dear. You must come in for some tea,” Doris said.

Pepper followed her into the house and her eyes were going everywhere. 

“Your home is beautiful,” Pepper said as she complimented her.

“Thank you dear. Here you are,” she said handing Pepper some tea.

Tony was elbow deep in wires while Ed was testing out the buttons to find which wire was short and needed replacing.

“And I now I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do to win her back,” Tony said as he finished explaining everything that happened since they went on vacation.

“Well what worked the first time?” Ed asked genuinely.

“I changed. I had a near death experience and that made me realize what was important and I cut back my drinking and stopped sleeping with random women. I took my work seriously and then made Pepper my CEO. I stay home with the kids, I cook now, I clean, I do bath time and homework. I give Pepper anything and everything she wants. What else do I do?” Tony asked hopelessly.

“Court her. Start from the first date,” Ed said.

“Our first date was a hammer roid attack,” he said shrugging his shoulders and motioning for Ed to try the button again.

Ed pressed the button and the wheelchair moved.

“That’s it. You’re good as new,” Tony said, getting up.

Doris sat down next to Pepper.

“That husband of yours is one in a million you know. You better hang on to him whether you remember him or not. He is so devoted to you and the children and he’s helped us out with so many things around the house,” 

“I plan on it. Things are just strange right now and awkward. We’re trying to figure it out and date but the Tony I remember slept with everyone above sunset,” Pepper explained.

“Oh dear,” she said.

“But he’s really trying. He’s been really supportive and sweet since I got home. He wants to make sure I’m comfortable every day. And I’m still in awe of the fact that he cooks and cleans. This is a man that had robots to wash dishes and clean up his messes. I can see he’s suffering because of me. He wants me to get better so bad. I've been trying to understand how we ended up in a relationship but at the same time when I woke up and he was holding my hand and I noticed his wedding ring my heart was crushed,” she explained.

“That’s love dear. It’s just not manifesting itself in your mind in the conventional way,” Doris explained just as the boys were returning.

“There’s no stopping me now dear,” Ed said as he came cruising across the room in his wheelchair at full speed.

Pepper was staring at Tony and smiling. She was definitely impressed and maybe a little smitten. He noticed and smiled back.

“We need to get back. The twins will be done with school soon,” Pepper said as they headed back to the house.

Later that evening after the kids were tucked in, Tony went into the bedroom to find Pepper.

“Are we still on for our date on the couch?” he asked hopefully extending his hand to hers

“I’d like that,” she said as she took it and followed him to the couch. 

“What do you have planned?” 

“I was thinking  _ While You Were Sleeping,  _ or is that inappropriate?” he asked.

“Are you trying to be funny?” Pepper asked, staring him down.

“No you wanted romance so I picked a chick flick,” he said with his hands out.

“It’s a little close to home, don’t you think?” she teased. 

“Ok I’ll fix it. You’re so picky about movies. So that leaves me with two choices.  _ You’ve Got Mail  _ or one of those Jane Austen films. And I’ve already seen Pride & Prejudice, Sense & Sensibility, and Emma like four dozen times,” 

“What about Persuasion?” she asked.

“We can watch it, but it’s not very romantic,” he said.

“I won’t make you suffer too bad. We can put on  _ You’ve Got Mail _ ,” 

Tony put it on and sat on the couch.

“Am I allowed to snuggle you?” he asked.

“Yeah you know I’m always cold,” 

“Oh I always know when you’re cold,” he said with a wink.

Pepper looked down at her chest and she could see her nipples were through her pajama shirt. 

“TONY,” she said with a laugh.

“WHAT? Are you surprised?” 

“No not really,” she said with a smile.

After a half an hour of watching Tony put his arm around her and began to play with the ends of her hair. She turned to look at where his hand was and she slid closer to him.

“After all these years you still smell the same,” Pepper said as she smiled at him.

“Do you like it? If you have something else you want me to wear I will,” he said getting closer to her face.

“I love the way you smell,” she said.

“Come closer and get a whiff,” he said exposing his neck to give her access.

She leaned in even closer and breathed in his scent.

“You know what you did today for Ed was really great,” she said pulling away and looking at him

“Well he’s our neighbor. We gotta look out for each other,” 

“Doris told me you’ve done a lot for them. I find that very sexy,” she said.

“Oh you do huh?’ he teased.

“Mmm hmm,” she said as she grabbed his face and to his surprise she kissed him. 

He immediately relaxed into the kiss but it was Pepper who was stiff. They kissed some more and he pulled away.

“You’re so tense. You don’t have to kiss me if you’re not feeling it Pep,” he said.

“It’s just nerves,” Pepper said.

“Here let me rub your shoulders,” he said as he began to press into her knots gently but firm enough to release the tension.

“Mmmm,” Pepper moaned.

“God you sound sexy when you do that,” 

Pepper felt her tension melt away and she turned to face him. She went to kiss him again and he met her lips swiftly. They kissed harder and Pepper was feeling a butterfly like feeling in her stomach. The scruff from his beard rubbing against her made her feel at home. It was so familiar yet her memories were still turning up blank. She felt Tony start to kiss her neck and it sent a shockwave through her body. It felt so good and she wanted to continue to enjoy it but she couldnt let herself get carried away. She didn't want to lose control. 

“Tony stop,” Pepper said breathlessly. 

He pulled away immediately.

“I’m so sorry. I should have asked you first if that was ok. I got a little carried away. When you kiss me I can’t think straight,” 

“Tony it’s ok. It was nice. I just don’t want to get carried away. I’m not ready for all that,” she said.

“I get it. I really am sorry though for not asking you first, but I’m glad to know I still have that effect on you,” 

Pepper hit him playfully and they went back to the movie but they soon fell asleep on the couch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Pepper had the house to herself and she kept thinking about how nice it felt to kiss Tony and how his lips felt on her neck. The skin on her neck felt electrified and she imagined what his lips and hands would feel like everywhere and she decided that enough was enough and she was going to have that consultation. No matter how curious or horny she was she wasn’t going to sleep with Tony while she looked like this. 

“FRIDAY can you tell me the name of the Doctor that I had a consultation with for a Mommy makeover?” she asked. 

“It was Dr. Blaine in Manhattan. Would you like the phone number?” she asked. 

“Yes please,” 

Pepper typed it into her phone as FRIDAY said it aloud. Pepper was so nervous as she waited for someone to pick up and she wasn’t sure why. Then a voice answered. 

“Hello yes I’d like to book a consultation with Dr. Blaine for a mommy makeover,” she said into the phone. 

She hurried over to the calendar. 

“Yes I’ve been there before for a previous consultation,” she continued while she answered the receptionists questions. 

“How about Friday?” Pepper asked as the calendar seemed empty. 

“Ok thank you,” she said as she hung up. 

Her next call was to a salon. 

“FRIDAY, is there a salon I visit frequently?” 

“According to my records you visit Allure salon and day spa in Manhattan,” 

Pepper quickly brought up the number and called the salon. 

“Hello my name is Pepper Stark. I need to make an appointment but I’m not sure who I see, can you look it up?” 

“Pepper it’s me Renee. I heard about your accident on the news. Are you ok?” she asked. 

“I’m ok. It’s a long story. But I need an appointment with whoever I see for these things. I need a root touch up, a haircut, a Brazilian wax, a manicure, a pedicure, and I think I’d like to try eyelash extensions,” she said. 

“Ok thank you,” she said as she hung up just as Tony walked through the door. 

“Hi babe,” he said kissing her on the cheek and placing his keys down on the table. 

“I made some appointments in manhattan on Friday. I hope that’s ok,” 

“Well I have to work, but I can have Happy watch the kids, and speaking of Friday it’s my turn to host my men's monthly poker game. It’ll be Happy and Will and a few other friends I have in town. I don’t want to overwhelm you with so many people in the house. I can always reschedule it,” he said taking her hands in his.

“No it’s fine,” Pepper said. 

“I do have to warn you though that Will usually brings Janis and you guys usually hang out and have wine,” he said.

“I think I can handle Janis for a few hours,” she said.

“Do you mind if I ask you what appointments you have in the city?” 

“My hair, nails, waxing, and other girl stuff,” she said leaving out the part about her consultation with Dr. Blaine.

“That’s great. You love doing all that stuff,” she said. 

Pepper followed Tony into the kitchen where he was putting away a few items he picked up at the store.

“Come here,” she said in a come hither way from her place leaning against the wall in the kitchen entryway.

Tony had a look of surprise. He wasn’t sure what Pepper wanted or if he was in trouble. He walked over slowly and stopped about a foot in front of her.

Pepper sighed. 

“Come closer,” she said waving him over.

He closed the distance between them and she made her move. She was still thinking about the way his lips could electrify her whole body. She pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. She could feel that he was thrown off balance and surprised but he didn’t break the kiss. In fact he pushed himself closer to her until her back was against the wall and he kissed her deeper. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled at the hair on the back of his neck with her hands. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the couch and laid her down and climbed on top of her so they could continue kissing comfortably. Tony was kissing along her jawline and about to move to her neck and stopped to look to her for permission. 

She nodded and he continued kissing her neck all over and then returned to her lips and Pepper couldn’t stop herself. She was so horny and Tony had all the right moves. He gently brushed her bare skin that was exposed between the bottom of the t-shirt and her waistband and slowly slid his hands up and over her stomach.

Pepper squirmed to pull her shirt down and Tony stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Over the clothes only,” she said.

“Does that mean I can take liberties with my hands as long as it’s over your clothes?” he clarified.

Pepper nodded and smiled at him. He kissed her and placed his hands on her waist again and slowly moved them up until he was caressing her breasts. Tony was never more thankful that Pepper liked to wear sheer fabrics and soft lace bralettes that allowed him access to her nipples even through the fabrics. He got one in between his fingers and began to twirl it in between her fingers while he placed kisses on her neck. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest due to her labored breathing. She let out tiny whimpers of pleasure and he was getting really excited.

“Are you horny?” he asked as his voice seemed to deepen to a more seductive octave suddenly.

“Are you?” she asked as she locked eyes with his chocolate ones.

“Pep I’m always horny. I would never pressure you to do anything, however I’m prepared to make a case on why we should have sex right now,” he said.

Pepper smiled at him again in that way; she only smiled at Tony.

“We won’t be having sex right now, but feel free to bring your case before the judge,” she said, this time causing Tony to laugh.

“Ok the doctor said you need to stay relaxed and not stressed and that will help your memory and what better way to relax. We kissed and you remembered something right away so if we were to have sex you could remember a lot of things not to mention that you’re my wife so who else are you going to have sex with? Also you’re horny and you know I’m horny. And there is no perfect time than when the kids are in school,” 

“That was a very well thought out and convincing argument, but I’m nowhere near sex with you,” she explained.

“I know and I would never ever pressure you but you know I had to try. Can we go back to making out some more?” 

“Only for a few more minutes and then I have things to do,” she said, poking him in the chest.

“Do I need to remind you that you started this whole thing,” he said.

“You’re wasting precious minutes,” she reminded him with a smirk on her face.

Tony went back to pressing his lips to hers and settling nicely on the couch. She was on top of him this time and they were in a great rhythm when the doorbell rang. Tony was so defeated when she pulled away. 

Pepper got up to answer the door and it was her parents. This put an even bigger damper on Tony’s mood. She hugged them and smiled.

“Hey guys what are you doing here?” she asked happily as she hugged them.

“We came to see how you’re doing and to see my grandbabies. I hope you don’t mind if we stay for a while,” she said lifting up her luggage.

“You guys picked a great time to visit. The spare room is all finished,” Pepper said pointing to the room. 

Tony grabbed Geraldine and Howard’s bags and brought them into the spare room. He didn’t want to give Geraldine a reason to berate him. 

“You’ll never guess who I ran into this morning,” Geraldine said to Pepper. 

“Who?” she asked. 

“Brad,” her mother said. 

“Brad who?” Pepper said not even thinking about her ex boyfriend. 

“Your Brad. He was asking about you and I invited him for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind,” her mother said. 

“Brad is coming here? Oh my GOD what time? I’m a mess. I need to get ready,” Pepper said, thinking of her ex-boyfriend. He was her college sweetheart and he wanted to marry her and they would have to had moved to Tokyo for his job so she said no, but the truth was she didn’t want to leave her job working as Tony’s assistant because she cared for him deeply and secretly hoped that one day they’d address the unresolved thing between them. 

“He will be here at 7. He’s driving all the way from New Haven to see you,” Geraldine said. 

“How nice,” Tony said with resentment in his voice. 

“We’re going to need more food so why don’t I go back to the store since we now have three unexpected dinner guests,” Tony offered. He needed to get some air. He and Pepper were having a great morning and then her mom showed up and invited her ex boyfriend to dinner and she was clearly excited about it. 

Pepper didn’t answer as Tony walked out unnoticed. 

“What did Brad say?” Pepper asked. 

“He said he would love to see you and that he’s thought about you often through the years,” her mother said. Pepper felt a flutter. She could still remember how similar her and Brad were. They liked the same things, they had the same standards, and they wanted the same things in life. They were on a path to start their life together and everything became so regimented. She loved him because he was good for her. After a few years in Tokyo they could have lived a high society life in Connecticut and been members in all the elite clubs. Not that she couldn’t have those things with Tony but he never cared about money. It was different. He was self obsessed but didn’t care what others thought. Tony was an eccentric , self obsessed, arrogant, brilliant, reckless, playboy but he was exciting. Being around him wasn’t routine. He was always able to surprise her. 

“How did he look?” she asked. 

“He looks very handsome,” her mother said. 

“I wish I didn’t look so terrible. Did I age worse than him?” Pepper asked, feeling extremely insecure. 

“Oh don’t be silly Ginny. You know you’re beautiful,” 

A few hours later Pepper was in the bedroom trying on her third outfit when Tony came out of the bathroom. 

“Everything looks horrible,” she said nearly in tears. 

Tony couldn’t bear to see Pepper this upset. 

“You could wear anything and make it look gorgeous. I think you’re being too critical,” 

“Can you just help me pick one of these out?” she said out of frustration. 

“I like the purple one,” he said referring to the sheer silk tunic she wanted to wear over her black leggings. She grabbed her heels and she was going through her jewelry. 

“You know you don’t have to do any of these things to be absolutely gorgeous,” 

“Red lipstick? Or this berry one?” she asked. 

Tony was jealous and he didn’t want to upset her so he tried to hold it in as much as he could. She was getting all fancied up for her ex boyfriend. 

“Red would be pretty with your necklace,” he said, bringing over the one she lost her memory over. The necklace that was too important to her that she went out in a gale storm to find it. 

“Thanks,” she said as she lifted her hair for him to put it on for her. 

“You look gorgeous. But you always do. You don’t need to do all this to get his attention,” Tony said not being able to hold back anymore. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pepper asked. 

“You’re not doing it for my attention,” he said as he walked out of the room with the stupid shirt And tie Pepper picked out for him. He looked at the kids who were also dressed to impress and little Anthony’s hair was slicked back. 

Tony just closed his eyes in disbelief. Pepper has never acted this way before. 

The doorbell rang and Tony opened the door and there he was. Brad was wearing a purple collared shirt and a pair of dress pants and shiny black dress shoes. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of port. Tony sized him up and he had dirty blonde hair with some grey and green eyes. He looked about Pepper’s age and he was in very good shape. 

“You must be the famous Tony Stark,” he said, extending his hand. 

Tony took it begrudgingly. 

“Yes I’m Pepper’s husband,” he said in a very unfriendly tone. 

“Pepper that’s cute. Ginny always was a spicy one. I got this from a recent trip to Portugal,” he said handing the bottle to Tony who stepped aside to let him in. 

“So let me get this straight you brought recycled wine from your house and you brought flowers for my wife,” Tony said. 

“Oh Tony don’t be so rude,” Geraldine said as she gave Brad a hug. 

Harold greeted him as well and they all piled into the living room. Geraldine was introducing him to the kids and Tony decided it was time to find Pepper. He opened the bedroom door and Pepper’s hair was full of volume and soft curls and she had cleavage she never had before. It reached new heights. He had so much to say but didn’t know what to say at the same time. He just wanted this dinner to be over. 

“He’s here,” was all he said as he walked out of the room. 

Pepper took one last glance in the mirror and hurried into the living room. Brad stood up immediately to hug her. 

“Oh Ginny you’re a vision. It’s so good to see you,” he said as he hugged her. 

“What about you? You look great,” she said not being able to take her eyes off of him. 

Tony got a glimpse of Geraldine who was smiling ear to ear and he glared at her. Pepper went totally cold on him. He was once again at the starting line. 

“So what about you? Are you married? You have kids?” Pepper asked. 

“I’m divorced. I have a twelve year old son,” he said. 

“I’m sure you met my husband Tony. And my kids. Morgan, and Anthony and Maria,” she said nervously. 

“I brought these for you,” he said, handing her a bouquet of lilies. They were Pepper’s favorite flowers. 

“Lillies are my favorite. You still remember,” she said smiling at him in a way Tony didn’t like. It wasn’t the way she smiled at him thankfully but he still didn’t like it. 

“Ginny we were together for five years of course I remember your favorite flowers. I only sent them to you every Friday,” he said smugly. 

Tony was gritting his teeth and trying not to bite his tongue. He felt far away from Pepper. For every step they took forward they took two steps behind. 

Pepper brought out the food and they all sat down to dinner. 

“Tony did you know Brad is an investment banker and was offered a job in Tokyo? He can speak fluent Japanese,” Geraldine said. 

“Did you know I graduated high school at age 15 and went to MIT and graduated when I was 18 and I built an iron man suit, fought in battles to protect the world and I nearly sacrificed my life by snapping my fingers to defeat Thanos and save the universe just three years ago,” Tony said. 

Pepper looked around the table awkwardly. 

“You’ve done amazing work Tony. Not just with the Avengers but also your philanthropy work. Who could compete with that?” Brad said. 

“Yeah my dad kicks butt,” Anthony jr blurred out. And the other kids giggled. 

Tony smiled at him and stuck his hand out below the table for a high five and Anthony jr slapped his hand. The kids never ceased to amaze him. The dinner dragged on with stories and the kids were getting restless. 

“Did my mom dump you?” Morgan asked. 

Pepper could feel the heat coming off her face. 

“MORGAN STARK,” she said. 

Tony had to hold back a smile. 

“Uhh yeah she did. I asked her to marry me and she said she didn’t want to move to Tokyo and I had to move so we split up,” he explained. 

“You’re not so bad I guess but I like my dad better,” Morgan said. 

“Morgan that’s enough. What did we talk about?” Tony reminded her. 

She just made a face at him. 

“I’m sorry she’s very eccentric like her father,” Pepper said. 

The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet and Tony was not pleased. Geraldine got up and began to clear the dishes. 

“I thought maybe tonight that you would want to do bath time with the kids. I can clear the table,” Tony suggested. He wanted to be within earshot of Pepper and Brad. 

“Oh I’d be delighted,” she said. 

“The twins are first and they go together. Morgan can help me in the kitchen until it’s her turn. She can shower by herself but needs a double check that she rinsed her hair properly,” he said. 

Geraldine brought the twins upstairs and Morgan was bringing dishes into the kitchen to help her dad. 

“Daddy are you sad?” she asked as she handed him a plate. 

“What? No. Dads not sad,” he said. He didn’t want her to worry about adult problems. 

“Why is that guy here if mommy is with you now?” she asked. 

“Well they haven’t seen each other in thirty years so sometimes it’s nice to see people from our pasts. That’s all,” 

“But she’s laughing with him. What if she likes him more than you because she can’t remember?” Morgan asked. She was very smart and she knew what was in jeopardy. 

Tony looked into the dining room and he saw Brad putting his number into Pepper’s phone. 

“Don’t you worry about that. They’re just laughing but I’m the one mommy was kissing this morning,” he said to her with a wink and she was back to his innocent little girl with a smile. 

Brad finally left and Tony and Pepper were in their bathroom at their respective sinks not really speaking and Tony couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Are you going to see him again?” he said, addressing the elephant in the room. 

“What? No. Tony I haven’t seen him in thirty years. My mother invited him here. It was a nice unexpected surprise and that’s it,” 

“Well I saw him put his number in your phone so I’m wondering how that’s relevant,” he said as he rinsed his face with water. 

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just to say hi once in a while and holidays and stuff,” she said wiping away her eye makeup with a cotton pad. 

“I can’t believe you don’t see anything wrong with this Pepper. This morning you were hot for me and the minute his name was mentioned you’ve been running around all day and fixing up the house and getting all dolled up for this guy. You put on a push up bra and curled your hair. You can’t stand push up bras. You wanted his approval. Why? Do you have feelings for him still? Because I know you can’t remember the feelings you have for me so I need to know what I’m up against. You went completely cold on me,” 

“No, I don’t have feelings for him. It was just nice to see him after all these years. And I was getting dolled up because we had company. I would get dolled up no matter who was coming for dinner,” she said as she dried her face with a towel and reached for her night cream. 

“Is that so?” he said. 

“Yes Tony that’s so. Can I have some privacy please so I can get undressed?” 

“Fine,” he said defeatedly and he got into bed to wait for Pepper. He wasn’t going to push the issue anymore. He was too afraid of scaring Pepper away. 

Pepper came out of the bathroom and got under the covers with her back to Tony and he was devastated. He liked to wait for her to fall asleep and count her freckles. 

“Hey Pep I just want you to know that I love you and I’m scared of losing you,” he said as he kissed her on the head and caressed her back gently. 

He knew she was mad but she still slept in the bed with him so he took that as a good sign. He rolled over and hoped that sleep would come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Pepper snuck out early and avoided Tony. She didn’t want to speak to him after the way he accused her last night. She was focused on having a nice day all to herself. She exited her salon and she had a renewed spring in her step. She had a fresh wax, fresh nails, a fresh color and cut and beautiful new lash extensions. Her next stop was to Dr. Blaine’s office for her mommy makeover consultation.

She checked in at the desk and turned in her paperwork, she pre signed to save time and waited to be called. She was so happy she was finally on her way to having the body she had before having children. 

“Virginia Stark,” the medical assistant called and Pepper followed her into the room.

Hearing Stark as her last name was still a shock to her system. She was Potts for as long as she could remember.

She began her full medical pre-check and then came the question.

“Any recent surgeries?” 

“I had an accident a few months ago and I was in a coma. I got hit in the head with a coconut and I have some retrograde amnesia,” she admitted.

“Have you had any occupational therapy or any other treatment for this?” the assistant asked.

“My husband has a machine, B.A.R.F, and he’s close to getting it to retrieve memories from a damaged thalamus,” she said. 

“I’m sorry. Barf?,” the woman said looking at her like she’s crazy.

“It’s short for Binarily Augmented Retro framing. It’s a machine my husband invented. It’s a complex holographic system that connects with the user’s hippocampus, allowing it to find a certain traumatic memory and alter it before projecting it onto an external infrastructure, but he’s fixing it to retrieve my memories. My husband is a genius,” she said proudly.

“Ok, I will need you to undress from the waist up and put this on and the doctor will be in soon,” 

Pepper undressed quickly and waited anxiously for the doctor to come in and after what felt like an eternity she finally opened the door.

“Welcome back Virginia,” the Dr. said.

“I go by Pepper,” she said quietly.

“Ok Pepper,” 

“It’s a nickname from my former boss, who is now my husband. I used to work in the finance department and there was a mistake in his math and my boss laughed it off, but the mistake would have cost him millions so I took it upon myself to go directly to his office and his security wouldn’t let me in and I threatened them with pepper spray and he also loves my red hair and freckles so I was Pepper ever since, only my parents and a few friends call me Ginny,” she said in a mouthful. 

It was nervous chatter that she couldn’t shut off.

“Ok Pepper you’re here to talk about the mommy makeover. You’ve been here for a consultation for this before and then you changed your mind why?” the doctor asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember. I asked my husband and he told me I never told him why,” 

“And why do you want the surgery now?” Dr. Blaine asked. 

“Because I had an accident and I was in a coma and I woke up in my fifties with sagging breasts and loose skin around my stomach and hair growing in places I normally remove it. I took care of the hair this morning and I need you to take care of the rest. I hear you’re the best,” Pepper explained.

“I’m not sure this is the right time for a surgery like this,” 

“But I don’t feel comfortable in this body. I don’t feel like myself. I have three kids and I don’t regret that but I didn’t expect to look this bad. Everytime I see my naked reflection I cringe. I just want to restore my breasts and this skin around my stomach to the way they were before kids. I eat right and work out and nothing works,” 

“You are doing it for the right reasons, but due to the trauma you received to the brain and the fact that you cancelled your surgery in the past, I think we need to tread lightly and you should try some occupational therapy first,” the Doctor explained.

“I don’t need occupational therapy. Things are going fine at home. I need this surgery,” Pepper argued desperately.

“Give this Doctor a call and reschedule with me for six months and if you still want the surgery we can do it then,” 

Pepper was seeing red. She stood up and got dressed and marched out of the room and right out of the office. She felt tears welling up and she needed comfort. She texted the first person that came to mind.

_ Can you meet for a drink? she texted. _

Her phone buzzed almost immediately and she smiled as she headed to one of her favorite spots to meet the one person that could cheer her up.

She got a table outside to watch people and then her knight in shining armour arrived.

“Hey gorgeous,” Brad said as he sat down on the seat across from her.

“Thanks for meeting me,” she said. 

“I would do anything for you,” he said and it made Pepper’s heart skip a beat.

Her phone was ringing and she saw Tony’s picture across the screen and she quickly hit ignore.

She ordered a dirty martini, dry with 3 olives and her mind flashed back to that memory that came back to her of her and Tony and dancing again and the intense feeling of wanting to desperately kiss her boss and knowing that it would be completely inappropriate. She pushed the memory away because she wanted to focus on Brad. Brad was familiar and he made her feel good. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He always knew just what to say.

“Nothing. I had a great day at the salon and now I’m here with you and then I want to do some shopping and I have to head home. Tony is having some friends over so I’ll need to entertain,” 

“How do you do it? CEO of Stark Industries, wife to an avenger, super mom to three kids and still looking as beautiful as I remember,” he asked. 

“If only you knew what was really going on,” Pepper let slip out.

“You can tell me anything,” he said as he took her hand and she looked down and her wedding ring was the only thing she could see. If only she could remember the wedding. 

“A few months ago I went to the Maldives with Tony and I had an accident. I got hit in the head with a coconut and I went into a coma. When I woke up I was so freaked out and confused. It turns out that I have retrograde amnesia and I don’t remember anything from the last eighteen years including my romantic relationship with Tony and giving birth to my kids. I’m extremely behind at S.I. and I’ve been catching up a few hours a day, Tony and I are not having sex and I can’t remember what my kids like to eat or watch or play or what bedtime story to read them and Morgan understands, she’s smart like Tony but the twins get so upset with me. I can’t remember any of my friends in town and I miss Malibu. I’m not even close to having it together,” she said letting it all pour out. 

“Hey it’s ok,” he said, putting his arm around her. 

Pepper wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

“If you ever need anything I’m here for you. Even if you want me to fuck you silly in some hotel, I don’t care that you’re married,”

Pepper was taken aback by his words and she didn’t know what to say.

“What did you just say?” she asked.

“Come on we both know how good we were together,” he said as he cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss.

Pepper pushed him away quickly. 

“Brad I’m married,” 

“I don’t care,” 

“I do,” she said.

“Do you even love him?” he asked.

“That’s not fair. I have no memory of our relationship. I believe that I did love him,” she said feeling stressed. 

“I gotta head back to the office, think about it. Just don’t ask me to go down on you, it’s not you personally you know this, it’s just not my jam,” he said as they both stood up.

He was about to walk away when he pretended to slip and put one hand on her arm and the other directly on her breast to break his fall.

“I’m so sorry Ginny. I slipped,” he said.

“It’s ok.” she said as she looked down and Tony was calling again and she hit ignore as she tried to pull herself together.

Tony was angry. He grabbed his phone and sent a text. 

_ The kids are asking for you. Will you be home in time for dinner? _

Pepper was sitting there stunned. Brad made a move on her and subtly groped her breast. She looked down at her screen and she downed the rest of her martini. She needed the strength to face dinner with her kids that she wasn’t even sure she loved. She wanted to love them, but she wasn’t sure she did. She felt like she was faking it. She was faking everything it seemed since she woke up. 

Tony was exciting and full of surprises. Nothing was routine and she knew for a fact he gave oral sex because she walked in on him giving it more than once in the years she was his assistant, but she couldn’t remember her love for him. She felt sexual attraction for him and lust but she was desperate to connect. And Brad wanted to have an affair. He was familiar and everything was routine. Nothing he said or did ever surprised her. And he didn’t give oral sex to females which was extremly selfish but Tony was selfish too. She endured five years of unsatisfying sex because her and Brad fit together. 

_ I can’t have an affair. Tony was faithful to me all these years. And what kind of affair would that even be if he hasn’t changed his views on oral sex.  _

Pepper grabbed her phone and kept it simple. 

_ I have one more stop and then I’ll be on my way. _

Pepper went to her favorite lingerie store Le Petite Coquette to pick something out to wear after she had her surgery. She wasn’t giving up. She was going to call other surgeons. She didn’t need occupational therapy. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was setting the table when Pepper walked in. She shoved her shopping bags in the closet and walked into the kitchen.

“Mommy,” the kids said as they ran to her.

“I missed you guys,” she said as she bent down to hug them. Maria took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

“I made this for you,” she said, handing her a crayon drawing of complete nonsense but it made Pepper smile nonetheless. 

“It’s beautiful. Let’s hang it up,” she said. 

She returned to the kitchen to help with dinner when she felt a set of eyes on her. 

“You look really good Pep. Your hair looks nice and your eyes are sparkling. I don’t know what it is. Did you change your makeup?” Tony said.

_ Tony noticed and Brad didn’t. He really noticed my eyes. _

“Thanks. I decided to try eyelash extensions,” she said quietly as she continued to help him put dinner on the table.

They were about to sit down when Pepper’s parents walked through the door.

“This is not New Haven but it is quite beautiful here. We just walked the entire length of the lake,” Geraldine said.

“I’d like to do that one day,” Pepper said as she bit into an asparagus. 

“You’re looking well today. You look more like your old self,” Geraldine said.

“So Harold tonight is my poker game. Will you like to join us?” Tony asked as he grabbed a piece of bread. 

“I haven’t played in years but I think I will, thanks,” he said. 

Dinner was quiet and Pepper let the kids stay up and watch tv until Tony’s friends arrived. She was sitting on the couch with them and little Tony with his head on her lap and the doorbell rang. It was Happy. He arrived with a six pack of beer and some kind of cake. He walked in and the kids ran to him. 

“Uncle Happy,” they said as they hugged him. 

Pepper got up to take the beer and cake from him and bring it in the kitchen. 

“Wow Pepper you look great. Did you do something different? I can’t put my finger on it,” 

“I had my hair done and I got some eyelash extensions,” she confessed. 

“Are you checking out my woman?” Tony said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her check. 

Pepper hit him playfully in the ribs. 

“I told you you’re being too critical. You’re hot. All my friends think you’re hot,” he whispered in her ear not moving from his position behind her. 

“I need to bring the kids up for bed,” she said as she broke free. 

Anthony jr heard this and tried to take off but Pepper grabbed him and scooped him up. Tony grabbed Maria who passed gas like she usually did and they all laughed and Morgan followed. 

After the kids were tucked in and stories were read they went back downstairs and their neighbors Will and Janice arrived. He brought over some hot wings and a bottle of Bourbon. 

“You are going to stay far away from this,” she said to Tony as she grabbed the Bourbon. 

Back in his heavy drinking days Bourbon was Tony’s drink of choice. He would drink and mask every emotion and sometimes he was out for days. 

“Come on Pep. That was a long time ago. I’ve got a handle on my liquor, you know that. I can have one,” Tony said. 

“Ok if you insist,” she said, handing it back to him. 

Pepper went into Tony’s workshop which also doubled as their garage to get some wine and grabbed a bottle of red and white. It was that kind of night. She might need two bottles. 

Harold and Geraldine came out of the bedroom and he helped Tony set up the table and get the chips and cards. 

“Mom, Dad, you remember our neighbors Janis and Will,” Pepper said. 

“Nice to see you again.” Geraldine said and Harold nodded at them. 

“Janis and I are going to go outside and have some wine. Would you like to join us?” Pepper asked her mother. 

“No thanks. I’m going to watch my programs,” she stated as she found a spot in the living room. 

“Hey Pep on your way out you want to let the dogs out?” Tony asked. 

“Come on pups lets go,”’she said as she clapped her leg and they followed her to the door. 

Pepper sat down with Janis and they started with their first glass of wine. 

“How are you doing babe? You look stressed. Still not having sex?” Janis asked. 

Pepper watched the dogs running off in the far end of the yard while she shook her head no. 

“Why not? Are you not attracted to Tony anymore? He’s hot,” Janis exclaimed. 

“No I’m very attracted to Tony it’s not that,” Pepper said as she turned to face her. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I just feel crazy. I feel like I’m in someone else’s life. I’m not comfortable in my body and I can’t remember anything,” Pepper said. 

“Maybe sex is just what you need. You know like a tension bang. Just get it over with. It doesn’t have to be perfect sex,” Janis suggested. 

“I can’t. I look at myself and I cringe. I went to see Dr. Blaine in Manhattan for a consultation for a mommy makeover but she is refusing to work on me until I go see a therapist for six months. Can you imagine?” 

“Wow Dr. Blaine is the best out there. Why did you go back? You said you didn’t want the surgery after the first consultation because you have daughters and you didn’t want them to have unrealistic beauty expectations,” Janis explained. 

_ Finally someone who knows why I decided not to get the surgery Pepper thought.  _

“But I’m already married and I have no one to impress. I’ve had my kids and I’m settled down. I’m 53. They will know I didn’t have surgery until I was this old,” she tried to rationalize. 

“Look no judgement, I’m just telling you what you said, but I think you think it’s worse than it is. Your breasts are pretty remarkable for having three kids. You were an insane breast feeder so your stomach skin would shrink back smoothly and honestly it did,” Janis explained. 

“In my mind I was thirty five before my coma. This has been a hard pill to swallow for me,” she said now onto her second glass of wine. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help,” Janis said. 

“I know you and Will play with others but have you ever had an affair?” Pepper blurted out .

“What? I have no need to. Will and I sleep with everyone we want. As long as we’re both involved,” Janis explained. 

“But you never wanted another mans attention or wanted to sleep with someone else by yourself or had feelings for someone else,” 

“Oh no. Are you having feelings for someone else?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what I feel. My ex came by the other day and it was so easy to talk to him. I remember everything about our relationship and when I look at Tony even though his eyes look like melting chocolate and he’s sexy I can’t remember our first date or our first kiss. I can’t remember the first time we had sex or what it feels like with him or when he proposed. It’s all blank. I mostly feel like he’s this hot guy I live with that’s very charming and very sweet and I kind of have a crush on him but then I remember all the bad stuff about Tony before we got together and I’m like what am I doing but I know that’s not fair. He’s been really sweet. And when he kisses me I have weak moments and then when I’m not my mind wanders and I second guess everything. I don’t even know if I love my kids,” Pepper said. 

“Pepper I can’t imagine what you’re going through. It sounds like a living nightmare. All I can say is that you love those kids more than anything and Tony is a really good guy. Stop thinking so much. You’re where you’re supposed to be. If you feel like you have a crush on him then just have sex with him. If you can’t feel then you might as well have fun and see what happens. Maybe you will fall in love with him again,” 

Pepper started her third glass and she was feeling the effects. 

“Who tries to get you to have an affair with them when they don’t even give you oral sex?” she blurted out. 

“What?” 

“My-my ex-

Pepper burped. 

“He never once in five years together went down on me,” 

She was drunk talking now. 

“I think you know what you need to do,” Janis said. 

Tony’s game was finished and Will came out to get Janis who was helping Pepper walk. 

Tony saw Pepper was very drunk and helped her into the bedroom. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said. 

He let the dogs in and said goodbye to everyone and goodnight to Harold and he was back to Pepper. 

He walked into the room and Pepper was kissing him. 

“Pep come on. You need to go lay down,” he said ignoring her advances. 

She took off her heels and pulled the leggings that were under her dress down and crawled onto the bed. 

“Tony I have an idea,” 

“Oh yeah what’s that?” he asked. 

“I’m so horny. I was thinking about the times I caught you going down on other girls. I want you to go down on me but I don’t want you to see anything so I’m gonna blind fold you and sit on your face,” she said as she threw herself over him.

“Pepper there is no way this is happening between us when you’re drunk like this,” Tony said.

“Then how about I ride you,” she said as she straddled him and went for the waistband on his boxer briefs. 

“Pepper no,” Tony said firmly and he was met with a smack across the face. 

“You never tell mistress no,” she said as she went for his waist band again. 

Tony’s cheek was stinging in shock from the slap but he knew Pepper didn’t mean it. They have played rough before and she was often the mistress but she never slapped him hard enough to hurt. He had to admit it was hot to see Pepper like this again but he knew in the morning she was not going to be happy. 

“Pepper you have to stop. You’re drunk. If you don’t stop then I will have to sleep in the garage and lock you out,” 

“If you don’t fuck me right now then I’m going to masturbate,” she said sloppily. Trying to keep her words straight was a struggle. 

“Then go right ahead. I’m not having sex with you when you’re drunk like this. You’ll be upset tomorrow,” 

Pepper reached into the toy drawer and pulled out the dildo made from the mold of Tony. 

“Mmmm but my vagina won’t,” she said looking at him with a come hither look. 

“Pepper you’re going to hurt yourself. Stop it,” he said trying to grab the dildo from her. 

Pepper took it and slapped him in the face with it. He finally pinned her down on the bed by her wrists. 

“Yes Tony yes,” she cried as she loosened the grip on the toy and Tony snatched it away quickly and put it back in the draw and locked it. 

“Honey you need to go to sleep ok. We can talk about this tomorrow. I’m going to sleep in the garage,” he said as he got up. 

Pepper watched him leave and her eyes welled up in tears. It was senseless drunk crying but it put her to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Pepper woke up and her head felt like it was going to explode. Her mouth was so dry and she had to pee desperately. She forced herself up and into the bathroom. While she was in there she took a drink from the faucet and brushed her teeth. She took one look at herself and her eye make was smeared under her eyes and her hair was tangled and messy. She grabbed some micellar water on one of her reusable makeup remover pads and wiped at her eyes careful not to mess up her new lash extensions and she splashed the rest of her face with some as well and slowly detangled the knots in her hair. She felt like she needed 6 gallons of water. She was so dehydrated and her headache was in Tony’s words “Electromagnetic”. It was strange but she remembered him using that phrase. And then last night’s events all came pouring back to her and she was mortified. There was no way she could avoid Tony in their tiny house. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed a soft tee and a pair of linen pants to throw on until after she ate breakfast when she would have a proper shower. She looked at the clock and it was 11 a.m. She opened the door quietly and headed into the kitchen hoping Tony wouldn’t notice her but she was wrong. He was on the couch giving belly rubs to the dogs and petting the cats. That was something else completely new about Tony she would add to the Tony folder. Something was odd, the house was way too quiet. There is no way her kids would be this quiet. 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Tony said from his place on the couch.

“Morning,” Pepper muttered as she opened the fridge. She found yogurt and a tin with egg muffins she prepared. She grabbed a bottle of water and slumped in the chair and began to eat. She really wanted bread to soak up the wine and heal this hangover but she was watching her carbs. Tony joined her in the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

“Hangover’s that bad huh?” 

“This headache is electromagnetic,” she said hoping it would get him to smile. 

Tony lit up instantly. 

“You remember that?”

“I guess so. I remember that it’s something you used to say but I don’t know the why or when,” she said. 

“This is great Pep,” 

“Where are the kids? Where are my parents? Why is it so quiet?” she asked suddenly. 

“Well your parents took them into the city. They promised the kids they would go to Fao Schwartz to get toys. They will most likely be there until after dinner. They wanted to go to Times Square and a bunch of other places. We get the whole place to ourselves and we get the peace and quiet. And it’s Saturday so no work and no one working on the house,” 

“I need a shower and hopefully this headache goes away,” Pepper said. 

“I know a way to get rid of your headache,” Tony said with an eyebrow raise. 

“Oh really?” she asked. 

“Yeah I’ll tell you all about it when you get out,” he teased. 

Tony sat on the couch anticipating his conversation with Pepper. He wanted to bring up the fact that she wanted to have sex and the way she tried to jump his bones. 

Pepper put on a knee length dress and came out of the bedroom to meet Tony but her head was still pounding. She flopped down on the couch and one of the cats jumped onto her lap. She picked him up and cuddled him and he purred against her. 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Tony said, cutting the silence. 

“Unfortunately I do,” she said, avoiding his eyes. 

“Pep look at me,” he said. 

Pepper looked at him and she was all flushed. 

Tony smiled. 

“What?” she snapped. 

“Why are you embarrassed? It’s me. You can tell me anything. I love that you wanted to have sex with me last night. It made me feel good,” he said as he grabbed her hand. 

Pepper flushed again. 

“I don’t even feel like myself at all but I still feel horny,” 

“Because deep down you love me,” 

Pepper looked at him softly and smiled.

“I believe you when you say that. It’s different. It’s sincere. Different than the smug Tony I remember,” 

“Do you remember Rhodey’s thirtieth birthday party?” Tony asked.

Pepper was taken aback by that memory and she wondered what made Tony think of it.

“Of course I do but I’m surprised you do.Even on my day off I was babysitting you. I found you drunk and naked on the deck and I had to hunt down your clothes and dress you and bring you home and put you to bed,” 

“I know. I was an ass but you did it because you loved me, maybe not in the way you do now but you loved me,” he said.

“I wanted to strangle you the next morning. Trying to get you dressed and ready for a meeting while nursing a hangover. You’re a very unpleasant person in the morning especially if you drank too much,” 

“You really wanted to kill me that morning. You didn’t deserve that from me but you were a superstar. That’s why I couldn’t let you go. I remember the look on your face when you ripped the covers off of me that morning you looked so angry and so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you so bad. I remember you had on a black skirt and a grey blazer and the freckles on your face seemed to jump out at me. Let’s be honest I’ve always wanted to kiss you, but I really considered it that day,” he said as he brushed his hand over hers.

“Stop. You’re lying. You were so mean to me that morning for waking you up,” she recalled.

“That’s because I was mad that I knew I couldn’t kiss you,” 

Pepper gave him the smile that she only gave him and he felt his heart soar and he felt emboldened. 

“I feel like I haven’t kissed you properly in days,” he said seeing his opening.

“You haven’t,” she said as she slid closer to him.

“Part of it was because I wasn’t sure you still wanted me too, but then those things you said last night….

Pepper leaned in and pressed her lips to his for once. She just wanted to be in a good place with Tony again. She wanted to kiss and makeup, but she was not going to have sex with him.

“God I missed your lips so much. Kissing you and caressing you is a privilege I never thought could be taken away. I never thought I’d be in a place in my life where I can’t kiss you whenever I want, but please feel free to kiss me whenever you want,” he said as he smiled at her and caressed her arm.

Pepper kissed him again and he went for her neck and she gave him access by tilting slightly. He pressed his lips on every exposed area on her neck and lingered on the spots he knew would set her off more than others. He went further and kissed along her cleavage while grabbing her breast in his hand. He pulled the collar of her dress down to reveal a lacy bralette and went down and caught her nipple between his lips through, the fabric despite the fact that she was feeling self conscious. That wouldn’t stop Tony from giving her pleasure. Pepper gasped suddenly and Tony went to the other cloth covered nipple and he smiled. Tony came back up to her neck and then her lips. He rubbed his hand gently between her legs over her panties and she was soaked. 

“You’re soaked baby. Sit on my face and let me take care of you,” he said with eyes full of desire. 

“TONY,” she said. 

“WOW I’m good you’re yelling my name already,” he teased. 

Pepper gave him the smile she only made at him again and he had to capitalize on the timing. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want me to go down on you and I won’t bring it up again,” he said as he stared at her intensely. 

Pepper stared at him and willed herself to say she didn’t want that but she couldn’t. Her clit was throbbing furiously and she desperately needed relief. The kind of relief that no toy could give her. She just stared at him and he waited patiently. 

“But I don’t want you to see anything. I hate my body,” she said. 

“You’re beautiful. I love your body but I will do whatever it takes to please you. What did you mention last night? A blindfold? Actually that’s pretty kinky. I love it. Go get a scarf or tie or something,” 

Pepper got up before she lost her nerve and went into the bedroom and got a scarf. She returned and Tony was still in his spot on the couch smirking at her. 

“Sit up,” she commanded and he did as she said promptly. He could barely contain his excitement both inside and out of his pants. 

Pepper fit the scarf to his head and tied it around his eyes firmly but not too tight. 

“This is so hot Pep.” he said, feeling the anticipation rising in him. 

Pepper went to pretend poke Tony in his eyes to see if he could see through the scarf but he didn’t even flinch. She pushed him back gently until he was laying down. 

“Are you comfortable?” she asked. 

“Yeah I’m good,” he said trying to control his excitement. He was straining in his pants so bad. 

Pepper slid up his body slowly until her pubic area was hovering over his mouth. She felt his hands feeling her thighs and slowly brushing over her mound. 

“Jesus Pepper don’t keep me waiting. I’m going to explode,” he said as his voice dropped an octave. 

That always happened to Tony when he was aroused. 

Pepper reached behind her for his belt and I did it slowly. She followed that with the button and zipper on his jeans. 

“Just relax baby,” she said as she stroked him gently through his boxer briefs. 

That was enough to send Tony over the edge. He pulled her panties aside and pulled her down onto his mouth and his tongue met her clit instantly and Pepper gasped loudly. She wasn’t anticipating it to feel so good so quickly. It was so long for her that she almost forgot what it felt like. 

Tony was in heaven. He just continued to lick Pepper and slide his fingers in sometimes to tease her. It made him so happy to hear her screams of pleasure and gasps. She was squirming a bit and Tony could tell she was close. 

“FUCK” she screamed out loudly. 

That turned Tony on so much. Pepper rarely cursed in public but in the bedroom she let it all out. 

He could tell when it hit her she wasn’t prepared for it either and she gripped down on his arms that were holding her down and he could feel her start to contract as she orgasmed. Her moans were the sexiest thing he ever heard in his life and he could feel her arms squeezing him so tightly that she was shaking. She wanted to come down from the powerful orgasm but Tony wouldn’t let up because he knew she had more in her and continued to lick her and she cried out again. He licked her a bit more until he felt she couldn’t take anymore and then he released her from his grip. 

Pepper collapsed. She hadn’t had a guy go down on her that good since her high school boyfriend. After an orgasm like that from Tony’s tongue she didn’t know how she survived five years with Brad. 

Tony was also trying to come down from the euphoric experience of getting his lady off. Pepper turned to face him and pulled the blindfold up and off his eyes. She looked at him and he was smiling at her. She grabbed his face by the cheeks and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. She was blushing so much and he knew he did well. 

Tony couldn’t get enough. He kissed her a lot. 

“Do we use protection?” she said. 

“No I had a vasectomy,” he said with a smile. 

Pepper pushed him back down again and began stroking him again with her hand. He jolted a bit from the excitement. 

“You know I haven’t had an orgasm like that since my high school boyfriend,” she said quietly as she continued to stroke him. 

Tony was beaming. He loved when Pepper was pleased with him. It was different than his usual smug attitude. 

“I’m glad. I just want to give you pleasure,” he said. 

“Lay back,” she commanded as she prepared to straddle him. She used her dress to hide the view from Tony and she positioned herself over him and the tip was just pushing into her entrance. She was so wet and thought he’d slide in easily but she felt resistance from his girth that could make her eyes go back. 

“Mmm oh Wow” Pepper said as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Are you ok? Does it hurt?” he asked. 

“I just need a minute to adjust you’re thicker than you look,” she said, still feeling like her vagina was being stuffed in a good way. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment,”

“It’s definitely a compliment,” she said breathily. 

“You feel so good. I love being inside you,” he said. 

Pepper slowly began to move up and down on Tony as she found her rhythm. And this time it was him who yelled out Fuck. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on how good it felt. She didn’t know what she expected but she didn’t expect to feel this good. She continued to bounce on him with her eyes closed and just enjoy the feeling of sex again. This was new sex and it was amazing except that she couldn’t stand to listen to Tony’s grunts. She opened her eyes and put one finger up to her lips and one up to his and she mouthed the words “ssh” and he was much quieter and then all of a sudden it was like his simultaneous thrusting and her bouncing hit the exact perfect spot and she dug her fingers into Tony’s arms as she orgasmed. After she came down she got off of him and bent over the couch with her dress covering her hoping Tony would get the hint. Tony sat up quickly and entered her from behind and he started to move in and out picking up the pace as they went. 

Pepper’s thoughts started going adrift. She thought about Tony’s level of skill as a lover and he was a solid nine. She could understand why so many women wanted to sleep with him. She felt so liberated by taking charge of her own pleasure. She just wanted to get off. She didn’t want to deal with emotional stuff today. She felt like Tony was destroying her vagina and her stress was melting away. She could get used to this. She let out a moan which made Tony seem to do it harder and she thought about him and everything she felt for him before and after the accident and really tried to find the love they shared. She truly cared for him and at times he was charming but the kind of love he wanted from her just wasn’t there. She couldn’t see herself in love with him but yet she believed him when he told her she loved him.She already decided to avoid any awkwardness that she was going to make a break for the shower after. Having sex in a dress was making her extremely sweaty and uncomfortable. Pepper felt it happening and she squeezed the couch as she orgasmed and then Tony made an awful sounding grunt and filled her up after his orgasm. He pulled away and fell back against the couch. He needed to close his eyes and recover for a few seconds before cuddling. 

Tony was so into this hot kinky sex Pepper wanted to have. He loved seeing Pepper like this and he was thrilled she wanted him. He couldn’t wait to lay down and pull her on top of him and cuddle and rub her hair. He wanted to stare at her flushed face and count her freckles. He loved to see her post coital glow. He wanted to kiss her forehead and nose. He wanted to pull her close to him and never let her go. He opened his eyes and reached for her but she was gone and he felt a deep ache in his heart. He got up and pulled his pants up and went into the bedroom. He could hear the water running and he sat on the bed to wait for her. A few minutes passed and she came out in her robe. 

“I wanted to cuddle and lay with you for a few minutes and talk and you left me,” he said. 

“Sorry I was really sweaty and uncomfortable. I wanted to take a quick shower,” she said as she was pulling pieces of clothing out of her drawers. 

“Well come lay down with me now,” he said as he grabbed her hand. 

“ I can’t,” she said. 

“Why not?” he questioned. 

“Because I have things to do today,” 

“Will you at least give me a kiss?” he asked. 

Pepper turned to look at him and put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his and he gave her the most luscious kiss. This is how she could get into trouble with Tony. Everything about his kiss and his touch made her tingle. She broke the kiss and Tony felt distant from her. This was not what he hoped having sex would do for them. 

“So we just had sex don’t you think we should maybe talk about it?” he asked. 

“What for? It was amazing sex. It melted all my stress away. I don’t want to ruin it,” she said as she went back into the bathroom to get dressed. 

“I still think we should talk,” he said coming up to the bathroom door. 

“Why? It’ll be awkward,” she said as she searched for her phone. Tony was stifling her. She opened a text to Brad. 

_ Are you around? I’d love to come and visit you.  _

She waited for his reply but Tony still felt the need to talk. 

“Awkward? Pepper you’re my wife, this was not a one night stand why are you treating it like one,” 

“Tony I wanted to have sex and I thought you did too. And now because the kind of sex we had didn’t fit into your perfect bubble you’re getting mad at me,” she said back. 

Brad text her back. 

_ I’m always here for you babe.  _

“I’m not mad at you Pepper I’m hurt. I thought you wanted me. I thought you wanted to connect with me. You just wanted a stiff one to get you off. I thought you were just being kinky. You love to be the mistress and boss me around but you just wanted to cut and run,” 

“Look Tony I absolutely loved having sex with you. When you touch me and kiss me my entire body feels like it’s melting. You’re much more skilled and endowed than I ever imagined. And now you’re kind of ruining the high. You want me to feel all these things and be like the old Pepper but I’m not her. I can’t feel what she felt. I can only be me,” she said angrily as she put her makeup on. 

“But you used me. I wish you would have told me you just wanted to get off because I wanted to connect with you Pep. I feel a void in my heart since the accident. I miss that connection we have that gets deeper after sex. I need that connection. I barely recovered from my orgasm and you were gone. You couldn’t even give me a minute. Not even a minute,” Tony said refusing to let Pepper know that she could make him cry. 

“Says the man who didn’t even have the courage to look the woman he slept with in the face the next morning,” she said as she applied her red lipstick. 

“That has nothing to do with you and I. We’re married. And why are you putting makeup on? And high heels?” he asked as he followed her out into the living room. 

“I’m going out. I have plans,” she said. 

“With who? And who keeps texting you,” he asked. He was getting extremely agitated. 

Pepper grabbed the car keys off the hook. 

“Brad,” she said as she stormed out the door. 

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Pepper was driving furiously to New Haven Connecticut. She was furious with Tony. 

_ Why did he have to ruin a good thing? I can’t even think about the amazing orgasms he gave me because I can’t stand the sight of him at the moment. Why is he so stifling? Why can’t he just be cool? Why does he have to love me so much? I can’t take this emotional shit anymore. I don’t even know my own life. I thought he’d be happy to have sex with me. I wanted to take a shower and now I’m on trial. He has left hundreds of women after sex and he is going to criticize me. How dare he?  _

_ “ _ Mrs. Stark, there's a call from Mr. Stark,” FRIDAY said through the Bluetooth interrupting her thoughts. 

“Please ignore all calls from him,” Pepper said. She needed to let off steam. 

Tony went into the garage to work on his memory machine. He was so hurt and so angry. 

“First I make her feel like her whole life is a fraud for marrying me and then she felt nothing when we had sex and told me to my face,” he said as he slammed his screwdriver down. 

“FRIDAY is it possible to extract memories from my brain?” he asked. 

“No sir it’s not,” the female voice replied. 

Tony was so lost and angry. In the old days he would use this as an excuse to ignore Pepper and drink for days but it was different now. He was a father. He wanted to smash up his entire workshop but that wouldn’t do him any good either. He needed a friend who understood. Who could he call? Who was home? Happy? Happy had done enough already when he watched the kids for so many weeks when Pepper was in the hospital. Rhodes? Rhodes was working and lived halfway across the country. Steve Rogers? Peter? Barton? Banner? And then an idea popped into his head. He thought of someone who might be able to help. He looked at the clock and it was only 12:30p.m. He could certainly make it there and back before the kids got home. 

Tony grabbed the keys and went outside and of course Pepper took the Audi and left Tony with the SUV. He hopped in the car and asked FRIDAY to set up GPS for 177a Bleeker st. He knew the way, but he wanted the GPS for traffic updates. He wanted to get there and get home quickly.

Pepper got to the address Brad gave her and she was taken aback for a moment at the sprawling estate before her. It was magnificent. It made her miss Tony’s Malibu home. She drove up to the gates and they opened as her car pulled up. There were rows of garden and a small fountain and gazebo on the lawn. She drove up and parked the car and rang the bell. 

“Hello gorgeous,” he said as he opened the door for her and handed her a glass of wine.

“I can’t Brad. I have to drive two hours home,” she said, refusing her favorite wine even though she wanted it. She wanted to be irresponsible and not care. 

“Lighten up Virginia. You’re always so proper. I can’t understand how you ended up with a guy like Tony Stark. If you step one toe out your routine you become a control freak. That guy is a loose cannon. You need stability and predictability and routine. You could come live here with me and all of this can be yours,” he said with outstretched arms.

“Come on let me show you the view,” he said, grabbing her hand and taking her out back to the view of the lake off their property.

“This is an amazing view,” 

“Damn it Ginny, why didn’t you marry me?” he asked as he took his hands in hers. 

Pepper looked at him and decided it was time to tell the truth. Even though she couldn’t remember that she loved Tony, he was her husband and she was going to defend him.

“You know that of all the years I worked with Tony and how closely we worked together that he is still capable of surprising me,” Pepper said.

“You didn’t marry me because Tony surprises you?” Brad asked in confusion.

“And he also gives fantastic oral sex and his dick is bigger and better than yours,” she said.

“I’m surprised it fills you up, you’ve had three kids,” Brad remarked. 

Pepper felt hot tears forming and tried to hold them back.

“I was in a coma and I know I’m not what I was before but I’m going to get one of those mommy makeovers and have them fix my breasts and my stomach skin and I guess I should do a vaginoplasty too,” 

“That’s a great idea. I think you’ll feel so much better and you’ll look thirty five again because there is nothing wrong with your face,” he said.

Pepper felt humiliated. She wanted to turn around and drive right back to New York but she couldn’t just come crawling back to Tony. 

Now she was wondering if she was right enough for Tony. 

“Hey wait a second. How do you know Tony gives great oral if you lost your memory?” Brad asked, suddenly putting two and two together. 

“Because he went down in me this morning,” 

“You’re sleeping with him? I thought you didn’t love him,” Brad asked. 

“I never said that. I said I can’t remember our relationship and he’s my husband if I want to sleep with him I will,” she said. 

“What about me? I thought you were leaving Tony for me?” he insisted. 

“I never said that. That’s what you want,” 

“Well what do you want? Why are you here?” he pressed. 

“Because things at home are stifling and I needed a friend. I’m stressed and I don’t even know who I am,” she said. 

“Come on why don’t we go in the hot tub and I’ll give you a shoulder rub,” he suggested. 

“I can’t,” she said suddenly terrified of revealing her body. 

“Are you self conscious? Don’t worry I’ll give you one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Will that make you feel better?” he asked. 

Pepper nodded silently as he left to get her some clothes. 

Tony pulled up in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum and he rang the bell.

He heard a click signaling the door was unlocked and he slipped inside quietly. Wong was there to greet him when he entered. 

“Tony what brings you here?” Wong asked. 

“I need to see the Dr.” Tony said, sounding somewhat distressed. 

“I’ll get him,” Wong said as he disappeared. 

A few moments later he heard a voice behind his back. 

“Tony Stark what can I do for you?” Stephen Strange asked as he floated down to meet him. 

“It’s Pepper. She had an accident. She was in a coma and she has no memories of the last eighteen years. Can you retrieve the memories she lost?,” he asked full of sadness and desperation. 

“Tony I can’t restore lost memories,” Stephen said sadly. 

“But you’re the wizard and the guy with that time thing. Can’t you rewind time and have her never hit her head to begin with?” he asked. 

“Tony I am sorry for your situation but you know how this works. I can’t change what’s already happened,” 

“But you’re a doctor. How about on the medical end? What can you do?” Tony asked. 

“I’d be happy to examine your wife but I doubt there is anything I can do. Where is she?” he asked, looking for Pepper behind Tony. 

“She ran off to Connecticut with her ex boyfriend,” Tony said. 

Stephen looked at him with pity. 

“What about the extremist virus she used to save me? Would it heal her injuries? Like it did mine?” 

“I don’t know Tony. That’s your department,” Stephen said. 

“FRIDAY make a new folder for me on extremis. I need all the data on what it did to heal me. It looks like I’ll be working tonight,” Tony commanded his A.I.

Stephen looked at him. 

“I don’t know what else to do. I tried to convert B.A.R.F. Into extracting memories out of the thalamus. I don’t know what else to do. I can’t lose her,” Tony said. 

“I feel for you Tony. I really do but there isn’t anything I can do to help you. Like I said I’d be happy to examine Pepper if you want to bring her back but there may come a time where you need to decide if nothing changes can you love and accept her the way she is now. Not everything can be fixed,” Stephen telling Tony the hard truth he didn’t want to hear. 

“Yeah I got it. I gotta go,” 

Tony hopped into his car feeling defeated. He had to get home before his in-laws returned with the kids. 

Pepper was sitting in the hot tub and she had her bent neck forward and she let Brad rub her shoulders but something was missing. The tingling she felt anytime Tony touched her was missing. Something about Tony’s touch melted her and it just didn’t feel that way with Brad, it never did even when they were together. It didn’t even come close. Brad continued rubbing Pepper’s shoulders and his hands were getting lower and lower until they were very close to the top of her breasts. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, pulling away. 

“Rubbing your tension away,” he said.

“The tension isnt in my breasts,” she said as she shrugged him off her shoulder. 

“The sex couldnt have been that good if you’re this uptight Pep,” he said taking another dig at Tony.

“Actually it was the best sex I ever had and the reason I didn’t marry you was because I always felt there was some unresolved thing between Tony and I,” Pepper said as she got out of the hot tub. 

“What will it take to get you back?” he asked desperately.

“Nothing. I’m married,” she said. 

“What if i go down on you right now?” he offered. 

“Eww no Brad i need to go. I'm sorry I came here. I was looking for a friend and you’re trying to grope me the whole time,” she said, grabbing her clothes and finding the bathroom to change. 

Brad got out to follow her and he waited for her to come back out of the door and then he made his move. He grabbed Pepper and kissed her forcefully.

“Stop it,” she yelled. 

“No give me a chance to win you back. Let me go down on you,” he said pushing her down on the couch getting on top of her.

She yelled and he put one hand over her mouth and started to try and pry her pants off. Pepper took her knee and jabbed him in the balls. While he was wincing she pushed him off of her and ran to the car and got inside and drove away.

Tony thought he was angry when Pepper left right after they had sex, he thought he was angry when she said she was going to see Brad, he thought he was angry when she wasn’t home when the kids got home, but seeing their faces at eight o’clock at night when he let them stay up late to wait for their mom to come home so they can show her their new toys was a new anger bubbling to the surface. This was an anger he wouldn’t so easily come back from. She could be hot and cold with him and he would deal with it, but the kids were another story. He sat in the garage reading through the files about how extremis heals the body and he began to make a sample tube of the virus.He needed to dive into something so he wouldn't explode on Pepper when she came home, if she ever comes home. He grabbed his phone to text her and then thought better of it. He continued reading and trying to push the anger down so it would be less and just then he heard a car pull up. And he wasn’t sure if he should go to her or let her come to him. He took a deep breath and told himself he was going to remain calm. 

Pepper threw her keys on the table and hurried into their bedroom and she wasn’t surprised that Tony wasn’t in bed. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She really messed up and she didn’t know how she was going to fix this. She squeezed her eyes and curled up into a ball and started crying and felt anxiety building up inside her. She tried to calm her breath as she heard Tony in the bedroom soundproofing the room. So she figured they were going to have a blow out. 

“Pepper we really need to talk,” Tony said with a tone she knew was trouble. 

“I’ll be right out,” she said wiping at her eyes.

She tried to look as normal as possible and she opened the door. Tony was pacing back and forth and she knew he was angry. 

“You want to know what went through my mind today?” he said with anger in his voice.

Pepper didn’t say anything, she just waited for him to continue. 

“I thought i was angry when you ran off to your ex, and then again when you missed dinner with the kids but what really set me off is the kids' faces when I finally made them go to bed because you still weren't home to see their new toys. All they wanted was to show you their new toys,” he said with an anger Pepper never seen.

“Tony I’m so sorry. I really messed up. I never should have left like that. I just felt smothered and overwhelmed. Everything between me and Brad is finished. I’m here now,” she said trying to embrace him. 

“Pepper, this isn’t a game. You can be hot and cold with me, but you cannot do this to the kids. They need you here. So if you’re not going to be in this I need to know now. If you want to go live in the penthouse and be with Brad or whoever then there’s nothing I can do about it,” he said.

“No that’s just it. I made a terrible mistake. I need to tell you something,” Pepper said trying to keep it together. 

Tony didn’t know what he was about to hear and didn’t know if he wanted to hear it. 

“Did you sleep with him? Just tell me the truth, whatever it is I will accept the outcome,” he said. 

Pepper put her hand on Tony’s arm and he pulled away.

“No nothing like that but what i did was inappropriate. I got there and we went into the hot tub together and he was rubbing my shoulders, but that’s it. I got out because I didn’t want to do it and then I left,” she said.

Tony was gritting his teeth, but he remained calm.

“What did you wear in the hot tub because I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t let me take your clothes off when we had sex?” he asked angrily. 

The volume of his voice increased.

“He gave me a t- shirt and a pair of his shorts,” she said quickly.

“I understand you’re going through something, but this is not ok Pepper. If I had been in the hot tub with another woman while you were home with the kids what would you have done?” he said, getting louder still.

“Tony I’m sorry please,” she said again trying to embrace him. 

“The kids kept asking me over and over “when’s mommy coming home?” and I didn’t know when or if you were even coming home at all. You have a responsibility to these kids,” he said angrily.

“I know. I said I messed up, I’m sorry. Please,” she begged as she tried to hug him again.

“If you don’t love me I will eventually accept that and I would still want you here, but if you don’t love the kids or at least try to love them then you can’t stay,” he said angrily.

“Tony look at me please. I want to be here. I’m trying my best to connect to the kids. I’m terrified of the thought that I might not love them,” she said trying to reach for his hands again.

“Pepper I love you so much and I’m so fucking angry at you right now. I look at you and all I want to do is kiss you, even when I’m mad, you know why?” he said.

Pepper just shrugged. 

“Because when you woke up and came home with me and I couldn’t just kiss you whenever I wanted to like before, that nearly killed me and I never want that feeling again. I never want to be there again. And right now with everything being so uncertain with you, you could change your mind at any time and I want to kiss you as much as I can for as long as you let me, even if im mad at you,” 

“Tony-

But he didn’t let her finish. He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed passionately for quite some time and then they broke apart and he was caressing her forehead.

“The only woman in the world who has me kissing her passionately while I’m pissed at them,” he said as he kissed her forehead.

“Tony I want to be here with you and the kids and try and make this work, I swear,” she said. 

“I believe you, but I’m still upset and I’m sorry and I know you’re raging over there but I can’t have sex with you like that again. I can’t just be a stiff one for you so you can get off. I need the emotional connection. I’m sorry I love you and you know I would do anything for you but when you left me this morning that hurt me deep in my heart,” 

“When we had sex, was I tight? Did I get too loose after having three kids?” she asked, suddenly thinking about Brad’s words.

“What?” he asked, completely thrown off step by her question.

“Was I tight enough for you?” she asked, trying not to cry. 

“Pepper nothing feels more amazing to me than being inside you,” he said.

Brad’s words stung her and she was still shaken by him trying to put his hands on her. But she didn’t want Tony to know. 

“Can we lay together? Like we should have after sex?” she asked hopefully. 

She looked at him expectantly.

“Of course we can,” he said as he pulled the blanket back and motioned for her to join him.

Pepper got under the covers and she snuggled up to Tony who caressed her back until she fell asleep.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Tony woke up and Pepper was not in the bed. To his surprise she was down in the kitchen eating breakfast with the kids.

“Morning honey, I made breakfast. Eggs and turkey bacon,” she said as she walked over and kissed his cheek.

She was determined to show Tony that she wanted to be in this family and in this marriage. She was determined to be here for every breakfast, lunch, dinner and bedtime. 

“Daddy we’re going to the park. Are you coming with us?” Maria asked.

Tony looked at Pepper. 

“I thought it would be nice to do as a family,” she said, putting a plate down in front of him.

Tony looked at Pepper and was trying to read her. He wasn’t sure why she was acting so strangely. He was going to go with it and see where it led.

“That sounds great,” he said as he smiled at her. 

They all sat down to eat as a family and the kids were happy which made Tony happy. After a quick breakfast they started to clear the table and Tony came up behind Pepper and he could smell her perfume and he was brought back in time to the first day she started work for him. He first smelled it when she walked into his office and it was Chanel Coco mademoiselle. 

“Your perfume it’s back,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” she asked as she turned around and grabbed his plate and put it in the sink.

“You have worn that perfume from the day I met you until you were pregnant with Morgan and then you said it made you sick and you couldn’t wear it anymore,” he said.

“I feel fine,” she said.

“That perfume drove me nuts for years. I’d be able to smell it in my office and my house hours after you left,” he said reminiscing.

“Well I’m glad you like it,” 

“Like it? Pepper I love it. When you get close to me and I smell it, I can’t concentrate,” he confessed.

“It brings back so many memories,” he said with a wistful look in his eyes. 

Pepper smiled at him. 

“Memories?” she asked. 

“Umm I’ll tell you about those later,” he said hoping she would forget. 

“And did i mention how great you look today? I mean you always look beautiful, but I appreciate the extra effort,” Tony said, noticing that Pepper put some makeup on and a nice outfit.

She had on a fair of jean shorts that fit her butt perfectly and a low cut top. 

They arrived at the park and the kids ran off and Tony stopped them by yelling stop loudly and they all turned around. 

“Stay where we can see you,” he said.

Pepper smiled at Tony as they sat on a bench.

“Wow those kids have a lot of energy,” she said as she held his hand.

“They keep me young,” he said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

They sat there enjoying the silence as they glanced in the kids direction and Pepper’s phone was going off. She looked at it and just ignored it. They were texts from Brad.

“Who’s that?” 

“Oh it’s Janis, I’ll chat with her later,” Pepper lied as she put her phone on silent and threw it in her bag.

Tony gave her a look like he clearly didn’t believe her. And she knew she should change the subject but Tony beat her to it. 

“Janis has been texting you a lot,” he questioned. 

“Yeah she’s going through some stuff and wants to talk,” 

Tony knew Pepper was lying but he wasn’t going to push. He was going to gauge her reactions. 

“Is she ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah it’s just women stuff. But she didn’t tell Will so dont say anything,” she said to cover her bases. 

Tony and Pepper looked over and Morgan and Maria came running up to them. 

“We’re playing hide and seek we can’t find Tony,” Morgan said. 

“Oh MY GOD TONY. We need to find him,” Pepper said in a panic as she stood up. 

“We will find him. You take Maria and I’ll take Morgan and we will separate,” Tony said grabbing Morgan’s hand and taking her in the opposite direction. 

Pepper’s heart was beating in her chest frantically. She was searching everywhere for Tony and her mind was playing out various scenarios that did not end well. She worried he was hurt, she was worried he was lost or kidnapped. She started combing the area. She went behind trees, in bushes in the woods, she asked people along the walkway if they seen a little boy. She could see Tony with Morgan in the other direction also coming up empty and she had to catch her breath. She was feeling a panic inside of her that she had never felt before. 

“TONY,” she called out. 

Pepper felt another wave of panic and started to fall to her knees and Tony caught her just in time. 

“My baby, we have to find him,” she said. 

He looked at Maria. 

“Did you see where he went?” Tony asked her.

Maria nodded and pointed to a bush in the distance. 

They ran over to it immediately and he was hiding in a bush. He just looked up at his mother and smiled. 

“You scared me to death. Get out of that bush this instant,” she yelled. 

“You don’t ever do that when your mom and I are calling for you,” Tony said to his son. 

“And you missy? Why didn’t you tell us where Tony was when you see your mom panicking like that?” he said to the twins. 

“I didn’t want Tony to be mad at me,” she said.

“That’s just a game. This is serious. We really thought Tony was lost,” he explained. 

Pepper had Tony jr in her arms and she was kissing him and holding him so tight. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” she said as she brushed his hair off his face. 

There was no doubt in her mind anymore that she loved her kids. 

“You two are punished. Dinner and bathtime and straight to bed. No tv tonight,” Tony said.

Tony finished putting the kids to bed and sat down on the couch and the nerve pain in his arm was killing him. He rubbed at it a little and stopped when he saw Pepper looking at him. He didn’t want to explain about the pain from the snap. Sure the extremis virus healed him, but the infinity stones had long lasting effects on him that even the extremis virus couldn’t fix and the nerve pain in that arm was one of them. 

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” she asked. 

“It’s nothi-

“Move your dumb alpaca,” they heard from the girls room.

“It’s not dumb,” Maria yelled. 

Tony and Pepper got up and opened the door to the girls room and they could see them pulling on Maria’s alpaca.

“What is going on here? You should be in bed,” Tony said.

“She keeps moving my alpaca,” Maria cried. 

“Her alpaca is over the line of my side of the room,” Morgan said.

The girls bedroom was divided and Maria loved alpacas and Morgan loved unicorns and butterflies. 

“Morgan you’re seven years old and Maria is only three and a half. Why are you picking on her?” Pepper asked.

“Her stupid stuff takes up room on my side,” 

“It’s not stupid,” Maria said crying. 

“Maria you should be asleep and Morgan you’re grounded now too. I don’t want to hear another peep out of either of you guys. If I have to come up here again you’ll be grounded for an extra week, now go to sleep,” Tony said as he shut the light and shut the door behind him.

Tony looked and Pepper and just shook his head. 

“I can’t wait for this renovation to be done so we can seperate them into their own rooms,” he said out of frustration. 

“Well if you didn’t buy Maria a $600 stuffed alpaca this might not be happening,” she said shaking her head. 

“Wait you remember that?” he asked with a smile. 

“I don’t know how but I remember us fighting about it,” she said. 

“That’s good. So soon you’ll remember how much you love me,” he said. 

Pepper smiled at him. 

“I do love you Tony. I will always love you. I’m just not in the same way you love me yet. And I was so scared today. I was afraid I didn’t love the kids but when Tony was missing I felt my heart drop. I love those kids more than anything,” she said. 

“This is all progress and I’m glad,” he said as he smiled at her. 

“But I’m exhausted. Can we skip our date and have our cuddle session in the bedroom?” Tony asked.

“Yeah are you sure you’re ok?” she asked with her eyes full of concern.

“I’m fine. Just tired,” he said as he went into the bedroom to get his pajamas. 

Pepper’s phone pinged again and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Who is texting you this late?” he asked.

Pepper saw Brad’s name and she was typing back furiously. 

“Pepper?” he asked again.

“Just Janis, but I don’t need this tonight,” she said, powering her phone off. 

He was suspicious again and he was going to get to the bottom of it but not tonight. 

She was so shaken by Brad and she was afraid he wasn’t going to stop. She went into the bathroom to put her pj’s on and when she opened the door she could see a look on Tony’s face that looked like one of pain and she saw him squeezing a fist and holding his arm. It was the same arm he was holding earlier.

Pepper came up behind him and put her arm on his back. Tony turned around and took one look at Pepper in pj’s and he smiled.

“Suddenly after seeing you in these sexy pj’s I’m not so tired anymore,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrow at her.

“I thought you were cutting me off from sex,” she said with a pouty face.

“Who said anything about sex you naughty girl? And to be clear cutting you off from sex is cutting me off from sex so it’s more like a break. I’m still hurting Pep” he said..

Pepper felt sad. Tony didn’t deserve any of the things she had been putting them through. She pulled the blankets back and slid to her side and Tony slid in next to her and turned to face her.

“Come here,” he motioned and Pepper slid closer to him.

“Closer,” he said.

Pepper was extremely close and she was staring into his chocolate eyes.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Kiss me,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows again.

She could never deny him a kiss. He was the best man she knew. She pressed her lips to his and he was crawling on top of her. She kissed him back and took a second for air.

“ How could I not kiss you?” he said.

“Lucky me that you’re such a good kisser,” Pepper said as she pressed her lips to his again.

She loved how his beard felt and she clung to Tony tightly gripping his arm. She felt safe and at home when he kissed her. It was familiar. She could feel Tony wincing and she let go of him immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s nothing Pep, just kiss me,”

“Tony, you keep grabbing your arm. What’s wrong?” she demanded. 

“It’s not a big deal. It just hurts sometimes,” he said. 

“Tony what are you not telling me?” Pepper said on the brink of tears.

“It’s from the snap, I get nerve pain. The infinity stones had long term effects that even the extremis couldn’t fix,” he explained. 

Pepper could feel tears coming on and she tried to blink them away. The whole thought of Tony nearly sacrificing himself always brought tears on.

“Let me help you,” she said. 

“No Pep it’s not a big deal,” 

“Tony Stark you are such an amazing husband and father and you’re always taking care of this family now you must let me take care of you,” she demanded. 

“Pep I-

“Ssh,” she said. 

She remembered seeing lidocaine in the bathroom and suddenly she had a memory of when Tony was Iron Man and he would come home pretty beat up and she would meet him in his workshop and help patch him up. She grabbed the tube and went back to Tony and started rubbing a bit on him where his arm hurt. She grabbed his arm and massaged it gently and he just stared into her eyes. It was her caring that made him fall in love with her. Her gentleness and general concern for his well being made his heart melt. 

“You know this is what made me fall for you,” he confessed.

“Me putting lidocaine on your arm?” she said with a laugh.

“No your general concern for my safety and well being, your gentleness and you taking care of me. It’s something I felt was missing in my life growing up, but you showed me it’s possible. You’re the most honest, loving woman I ever met. Now to mention that you’re sexy as hell and I couldn’t let you slip away no matter how much I knew I didn’t deserve you. I had to try. That’s why I take care of you now,” he explained.

Pepper had tears coming out of her eyes.

“Oh no Pep don’t cry. What did I say?” 

Pepper didn’t say anything, she just kissed him. After a minute she broke away and pulled Tony to rest on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair gently until he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Pepper was getting increasingly frustrated by Brad and his incessant texting. She was still trying to keep it from Tony but he was always around. She put her phone in her pocket and she could feel Tony suddenly put his arms around her from behind and it startled her. 

“Hey it’s just me Pep. It’s ok,” he said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. 

“Sorry,” she said as she turned to face him and smile. 

“What’s got you so jumpy?” he asked.

“Nothing. I was just lost in my thoughts,” 

“Was that Janis again texting you? They seemed pretty persistent,” he asked.

“Yeah, you know how whacky she is,” Pepper said, trying to lie as quickly as possible.

“It’s funny. You guys don't really text much at all, she usually stops by and you guys have your girl time,” he explained.

Pepper was going for a full diversion tactic.

“You want to show me what you’ve been working on with the extremis virus? I know you told me I used it on you, maybe it’ll spark a memory,” she said, taking his hand and giving him her seductive eyes.

Tony was suspicious but he was slowly losing his will to keep questioning Pepper. He has been dreaming about her looking at him that way since she woke up from her coma.

“Come on,” he said, bringing her into his workshop.

“This is everything I’ve put together. It shows what happened to my body when the virus was inside of it healing me, but when I almost died I didn’t have any damage to the brain, so I have to be careful before I give it to you. I need to try and do some research on how it will affect your brain and whether or not it can repair the thalamus and restore your memory,” he said as he reached out and brushed a lock of red hair behind her ears.

“Have I ever told you that when you talk nerdy to me, it turns me on,” she said.

“You naughty girl. No you have not,” he said. “But please tell me more,”

“I just find all this science talk very sexy and how noble you are always trying to fix everything and everyone,” she said, placing her hands on his chest.

“It was sexy like 20 years ago, when I was much younger and didn’t look like my kids grandfather,” he said.

Pepper pressed her lips to his and was pushing him back towards the couch. Tony gripped her hips and pulled her on top of him while he sat down on the couch. He moved his hands to her butt and squeezed it appropriately.

  
  


“MMMM,” Pepper moaned into his mouth as they continued kissing. 

She broke away and continued kissing down his neck and nibbling slightly along the way. She pulled his shirt up to continue her way down and she bit his nipples gently causing him to jump a bit. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Pepper?” he asked. 

The desirable look in her eyes was making him weak. He hadn’t seen Pepper this horny since she attacked him on the beach chair in the maldives. That seemed so far away now even though it was only a few months ago. 

“I think it’s time to return the favor,” Pepper said as she unbuttoned Tony’s jeans and pulled them down swiftly. 

As much as Tony was enjoying being taken, he had to object.

Pepper pulled him out of his boxer briefs and wrapped her hand around him and he felt a jolt go through him. He was at full attention immediately.

“Pepper, wait something about this just doesn't feel right. I should be pleasing you,” he said.

Pepper stroked him slowly as she looked him in the eye seductively.

“Trust me Tony when I put my mouth on it, it will feel right,” she said as she put her mouth on him.

Those words sent him into overdrive. He was paralyzed as she continued to go down on him and he wanted to do and say so many things but he couldn’t do anything but savour and enjoy the moment. She kept looking up at him and her eyes were driving him insane. He let himself enjoy it for a while longer and then he had to stop her. He knew he was only going to be able to finish once and now he had to face the embarrassment of his erection dysfunction again. This Pepper didn’t know about it.

“Pepper I need you to stop now. I’m getting close and I can’t finish this way. I want to be inside you,” he said through struggled breaths as the sensations were making him insane. 

She ignored him and continued what she was doing but she went just a little deeper. Tony was freaking out internally and tried to get her to stop and she grabbed his hands and held them down against the couch and it was so shocking to him that he didn't fight. Pepper went all the way down on it and it made him explode. It was so intense that he couldn't even speak and warn her first. He felt bad and pulled his hands out from under her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said when she pulled off and he cupped her cheek with his hand.

“For what?” she asked as she wiped at the corners of her mouth and got up to sit next to him.

“For not giving warning. You left me speechless,” he said. 

“It’s ok. I wanted you to finish,” she said with that sexy sparkle in her eyes.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” he said.

Pepper smiled at him.

“Now it’s my turn to pleasure you,” he said as he went towards her but she stood up quickly.

“Nope. Now we’re even,” she said as she headed towards the door.

She was confident that she would not have anymore questions from Tony and she was going to keep being flirty all day to distract him from what she didn’t want him to know.

  
  


Tony got up to go after her and she was already with the kids. He just sighed and went back to run some more tests on the extremis virus. He was in the middle of one when the phone rang.

“Call from William Black,” FRIDAY said. 

“Put the call through,” Tony said as he studied the data in front of him. 

“Hello,” he said.

“Hey Tony it’s Will, Janis wanted to know if you and Pepper wanted to join us for dinner,” he said. 

“Yeah that sounds great. We will join you. What time?” 

“Six- thirty?” he asked.

“Yeah that should be great,”

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone and Tony dove deeper into the data. He watched the virus go through a scan of his body and watched as it healed every part that needed rebuilding but it left the brain after entering since his brain was not damaged. Pepper was just too precious to him to take the risk. 

Then he heard her calling his name. 

“Yes dear,” he called. 

She needed Tony’s rain boots since it started raining but the kids wanted to play outside and she didn’t know where they were. Tony went into the front closet and he was looking for Tony’s rain boots when he saw a bag from La Petit Coquette and his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the bag and rummaged around and pulled out some very sexy lingerie and he wasn’t sure what to think. He wanted to know why she had it and why she hid it from him and in the closet no less. He wondered for a moment if it was Brad and if Pepper had indeed slept with him and she was too afraid to say anything. She had been acting strange since that day.He put it back and he grabbed Tony’s boots and went to find Pepper.

“Hey Pep, Will and Janis invited us for dinner, I said yes. I hope that’s ok. It’ll be like a date night for us,” he said gauging her reaction. 

Pepper felt a panic wash over her. But she needed to put on a fake smile. She smiled and turned to face him.

“That sounds good to me,” she said as she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Tony kissed back but it felt strange. He looked at her and something was off and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Thank you,” she said as she took them from his hand and went to go and find Tony jr..

After the kids had some time outside and ate their dinner, Pepper put them to sleep and started getting ready for her date night with Tony. She was rummaging through her closet much like she did the night Brad came over for dinner and she hated everything she tried on. She grabbed for her push up bra and she admired how voluminous her breasts looked. The way they used to look before children. She was longing for the mommy makeover and she was determined to find a doctor that would do the surgery. She grabbed a pair of dressy gold lame shorts with a cream colored silk t shirt and a pair of beige heels. She spent a few minutes curling her hair and touching up her makeup and she went to find Tony. 

He was in the living room updating timers and settings FRIDAY has for everything in the house and she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. 

Tony spun around and his hormones went into overdrive. Pepper looked radiant and happy. 

“WOW,” he said as he drank her in. 

She blushed and smiled. 

“I can’t even believe I own a pair of shorts like these,” she said. 

“Pep no one is looking at your shorts with legs like that,” he said as he put his arms around her. 

“You look so handsome,” she said, grabbing for his face to kiss him. 

The look of desire was back and Pepper had him a bit flustered. 

“Come on. We have to go,” she said. 

“Sure no problem I’ll watch the kids,” Pepper’s mom said with a tone. 

“So nice of you Geraldine,” Tony said as he took Pepper’s hand and a bottle of wine and they headed next door. 

Dinner started out really nice until Pepper started getting texts. They were about every fifteen minutes at first and then more and more frequent and Tony knew she had been lying about Janis. 

Pepper put her phone on silent and tried to ignore her racing heart. She continued with the polite conversation and avoided Tony’s eyes. Tony moved his hand that was resting on the back of her chair to her shoulder and it made her jump and she knocked over her glass of wine. 

“Pepper it was just my hand. What’s going on with you?” Tony inquired. 

She looked at him for the first time and he had the  _ we need to talk  _ look on his face. She turned quickly to avoid Tony and grabbed for the cloth napkin to quickly mop up the wine. 

“I’m so sorry. I was staring into space and Tony scared me,” she said quietly avoiding everyone’s eyes. 

“It’s no big deal,” Janis said. 

Pepper tried to keep her cool. She tried to think of what she was going to say to Tony. She knew he would ask about the texts and she was out of options. There was no else that would be texting her. Her mother was here and she had no friends that she could remember. And she was fairly certain that Doris didn’t own a cell phone. She couldn’t say it was any of Tony's friends because he would know that was a lie. She could feel his angry eyes on her and she didn’t like how it made him feel. She was going to hope that she could distract him one more time. 

Janis and Will got up to clear the table and Pepper turned to Tony. 

“We should have sex when we get home,” she said giving him those same eyes that she had earlier this morning and it all made sense to Tony. 

The look in her eyes and the oral sex that she had given him earlier was all done to distract him. She didn’t really want him. 

She put her hands on his and he shook them off. 

“I’m not really in the mood,” Tony said as he gave her angry eyes. 

Pepper got up to help clear dishes because she didn’t know what else to do. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Tony spoke up. 

“We’re going to head home. The kids have school tomorrow. But thank you so much for dinner. Next time we will have you at our place,” he said. 

They walked home in silence and Tony was so angry he was trekking on ahead of her. He didn’t even look back. When he got inside he soundproofed the foyer and waited for Pepper. 

She opened the door and she tried to embrace him and a fury came upon him. 

“Give me your phone,” he demanded. 

Pepper knew the jig was up and handed it to him. He didn’t even need to unlock it. He could see Brad’s texts all over the screen. 

“Are you still talking to him?” he asked angrily. 

“No, I've been ignoring his texts,” she said, not looking me in the eye. 

“Did you sleep with him?” Tony asked, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. 

“No,” she said firmly. 

“Then WHY is he texting you?” Tony freaked. 

“He doesn’t accept that I told him we can’t talk anymore because I’m with you and I have a family,” 

“But you wanted to sleep with him. You went over there after we had sex with the intention to sleep with him. That is NOT OK,” Tony yelled. 

“No I didn’t. I would never do that,” she yelled back. 

“Then how do you explain this?” he said going into the closet and pulling out the bag of lingerie. 

Pepper felt her blood boiling. 

“I bought that for you. I wanted to wear it for you after my surgery,” she said through tears. 

Tony felt like a jerk but he was still mad about Pepper’s lying. 

“Surgery?” he asked. 

“My mommy makeover. I had a consultation but they won’t do it because I lost my memory. They want me to have therapy for six months first,” she said wiping tears away. 

Tony went to hug her and she pushed him away. 

“Pepper you’re beautiful and perfect to me always,” 

“You’re such a wonderful husband. When I told Brad he said it was a great idea to get my body back. He’s such a dick. In all the years we were together he never once went down on me. He wants to now though. Do you know he held me down and tried to have his way with me? And you think I was having an affair with him? How could you think I would do that?” 

“He what? Did you say he put his hands on you?” Tony said angrily. 

“Yes ok and I got out of there quickly and I haven’t been answering his texts or calls,” 

“Pepper, he's a dead man. If I see his face again I’m gonna knock him out. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“This is why. We have kids and you can’t do something that’s going to get you arrested,” 

“Did he hurt you?” he said caressing her arm. 

She pulled it away. 

“You know what hurts? Your husband accusing you of cheating,” 

“Oh you’re mad at me now? You’ve been lying to me for a week. We said no more secrets and you lied about talking to Brad, you kept it from me that he tried to attack you, you didn’t even tell me you had a consultation for the surgery. Not to mention that you used sex to distract me. You cut me deep yet again. Is there anything else you wanna tell me?” he said. 

“If we don't have trust then we don’t have anything,” 

“Apparently we don’t,” he said as they retreated to their separate corners for the evening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
